


Insomnia

by Phaedra_Dahl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Confused Luke, Confusion, Dark Luke, F/M, Friendship/Love, Imperial Mara, Insomnia, Liana - Freeform, Other, Temple of Mara, War makes strange bedfellows, confused mara, sleepy jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaedra_Dahl/pseuds/Phaedra_Dahl
Summary: When you are this tired, you're willing to try anything to sleep....with anyone...War makes strange bedfellowsJan 29 2017- Story Timeline: (Insomnia Ch1) -(Insomnia Ch 2)- (Friendly Word Ch1)- (Friendly Word Ch 2)-(Insomnia Ch 3)- (Insomnia Ch 4)- (Insomnia Ch 5) -(Friendly Word Ch 3)- (Friendly Word Ch 4)- (Friendly Word Ch 5) -(Insomnia Ch 6)- (Insomnia Ch 7)- (Insomnia Ch 8)- (A Friendly Word Ch 6)- (Insomnia Ch 9)- (A Friendly Word Ch 7)- (Insomnia Ch 10)- switch to 'Defining Destiny"





	1. Wayland- Negotiations and Resignations

**Author's Note:**

> Time Period: On Wayland, in the middle of The Last Command

A long time ago. In a galaxy far, far away…

 

She kicked the dirt at her feet as she paced the makeshift clearing they called a “campground”. The evening was starting to fall again on Wayland – four days and three nights they were here, so far. It was going on to the fourth night, and as she paced, Mara Jade knew that there would be no sleep again for her tonight.

Her mind was already racing with the impending nightmares that would resurface again tonight—she just knew it.

To make matters worse, the cause of her nightmares and visions was around… constantly in her presence for the past few days.

She threw a glare at him in corner of the clearing, making his own space for the night. _Luke Skywalker_ she mentally huffed, _How did I get so lucky?_ the sarcasm dripping with the thought. She knew that he would be around longer than that too – their quarry had several more days of travel ahead of them.

It didn’t matter that the Wookie and Calrissian were on duty for the night, on the far side of the clearing. So the pressure was off her to stay alert, and she would be given the opportunity to sleep.

At least Solo was keeping his distance too, and had chosen to be closer to his co-pilot and pal, rather than enjoy his brother in-law’s company.

 _Look at him over there…_ she thought bitterly, as she glared at Skywalker’s back, _rolling out his bed roll…thinking that everything is safe and sound… not a care in the world._

_YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!_

The voice… _that_ voice, sent an immediate shudder through her. Yes, if she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, it would be nothing but the same dream as always. She closed her eyes now, and wished away the chill that always followed the voice.

Dusk was descending, and the night’s sky was starting to emerge. She could sense now that Solo presence was close to drifting off.

Mara picked up her own bedroll and moved it as far away from Skywalker as she possibly could but still within the perimeter of the clearing.

The lumpy ground was not a selling point either. A night with a rock in your back was still preferable to bad dreams, but to have both is not something she relished. 

At least the bed roll was warm…

With her trusty blaster under her pillow, Mara slid under the top cover of her roll and rested her head. She lay there listening to the sounds of the forest. Animals… wind in the trees…the ticking of some sort of insect… the annoying deep breathing of a Jedi- clearly asleep …the sounds of things coming awake in the night.

She closed her eyes with effort.

Minutes passed and she turned onto her side, staring directly into the back of Skywalker’s head. She could lie there and paint imaginary targets of different sizes on that head….and bet herself if she could make the shot. It still didn’t change the fact that her mind wasn’t stopping.

She watched his form in the dimming light…almost fully dark now…only the light was from the embers of the dying fire, and power lights from the recharging astromech droid.

His sleeping body had not stirred until now. She noticed a slight twitch, followed by a group of twitches. Then, with surprise, the twitches grew in intensity and frequency. Some internal battle was going on that only he was fighting.

Hesitantly, Mara stretched out her feelings as the curiosity overtook her. _What was he fighting? Golden boy has nothing to worry about._ She huffed.

Surely enough, she sensed his anger… his fear… Then, a flash of images she recognized all too well… the flash of blue electricity jarred her, she pulled her senses back quickly, within time to hear him shout “Nnnooo!” into the night.

Skywalker bolted upright from his rolled, breathing heavy, clearly upset by his dream. He looked around to take in his surroundings and to check if there were any witnesses.

Mara closed her eyes as his head turned in her direction. She could hear his breathing return to normal, and sound of him relaxing back into his bedroll.

When she opened her eyes, not five meters away, she was staring right into his face.

“Did you hear that?” he asked quietly. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said apologetically. He sensed that she had her own demons to keep her awake, and didn’t need the extra burden of his as well.

She shook her head in the negative. Once again she was reminded that he wasn’t all that he seemed. Maybe things weren’t so rosy for the Jedi?

Fatigue must have been setting in, because she couldn’t muster a negative response, other than, “No…I can’t sleep…anyway.”

<Really?> he asked, concerned, through the Force.

Mara shuddered with his words. “Please don’t do that.” she hissed out. She wasn’t ready to let him in her mind, and she doubted that she would ever be ready. Even simple Force communications irked her severely. Maybe it was other remnants of the Emperor, or the fact that someone hadn’t contacted her like that in the past five years- it still made her shiver.

“I’m sorry” Skywalker apologized for the second time. “I didn’t know that it bothered you.” He grimaced.

“Well, it does!” She flashed back…more reflex then with true intent behind it.

Mara sighed… _I need to sleep_. she told herself,  _This is getting ridiculous._ Her face softened,- a non-verbal hint that Skywalker picked up on.

“It makes me feel more connected to other Force-users...I guess” Skywalker reasoned to open air. “But…even Leia doesn’t talk back to me… she doesn’t have the knack for it…maybe…” He rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky. “I thought that it might make you more comfortable….seeing how gifted you are with it.”

Mara paused, leery of making this confession, but she let it out anyway, “That’s how _He_ used to contact me” feeling her own dark memories come to her. “Very seldom any other way…” she paused, “No one has been able to contact me like that since…” The words drifted away because she knew he understood her meaning.

“Oh…” he whispered.

She could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as to what to say next. And a long moment passed before he broke the silence.

“I was thinking of trying something…”  He admitted, talking more to himself than to her. He flipped back the covers of his bedroll, and motioned to get up to move. “We did this when we were on Endor…” he froze for a moment to check her face for a reaction at using one of her trigger words, but Mara just watched Skywalker.  

Once up and standing, he picked up his bedroll, and undid the fastenings so that the sandwiched resting bag was now one big covering… and he made his way over to the nearest tree. With his foot he kicked and the leaves and underbrush to check their thickness. Satisfied that it might make a cushion, he lay the covering slightly up and against the tree. Skywalker then positioned himself right in the middle, and sat down with his back against the tree.

Mara watched him skeptically.

“It’s more comfortable this way” he answered, reading her face. “I swear it is.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t believe me?” He lightly taunted. “Come try it.”

She snorted. “Really? With you?” The growl in her voice told him it wasn’t in the cards. “And why would I do that?” If he didn't pick up on the growl, he surely would pick up on the snide remark. 

He paused, clearly picking and selecting the right words to use. “Because you...” his cheek twitched before his next words, “… _we_ … just might get some sleep?” His face was perfectly seriously, and his words confessed what she had been thinking for a while now; he wasn’t perfect and that his life, thus far, might hide some demons too, ones that wouldn’t let him find rest.

Mara had no intention of letting Skywalker convince her that quickly that bunking down beside him, let alone in the same covering, was a good idea.

“Look, if you think I’m going to try anything...” He started his argument at a place she hadn’t even been considering, “If I step out of line, I’ll just let you hold my lightsaber, and I can run back into it. Okay?”

Her eyes flashed anger right back at him. “Once again… Why would I do this?” she snapped.

His latest argument was going to be his last chance to convince her. “I have a theory, and I want to test it out.” He confessed. “And I think you could help me.” He sighed before continuing, “Have you ever heard of ‘guided dreaming’?”

Mara shook her head, not quite believing that she was even going to listen to this. But he seemed so earnest, and quite frankly, if there was something that might take away her bad dreams then it peaked her interest.

“It’s where you start with a meditation, but slowly you relax and let your mind dream.” So far he wasn’t pitching the full sale. “I think if both of us meditate together, and close enough to each other, we can keep the meditation on track, and control the dream...” - there was his pitch. “And not have any nightmares.” And there was closing line.

“That’s your idea?” Mara snorted, without any fight behind it. He held her gaze; she wasn’t budging.

Skywalker raised his eyebrows questioningly, in once last attempt to convince her to, at least, try it.

“If I do this…you can’t tell anyone.” She threatened. “Not even Solo!” she glared. “And this doesn’t change anything between us! Got it?”

She could feel the bile rising up in her throat as she started to push back her covers. She still had to finish what she started with him. She knew what her duty was. It was something that she couldn’t, and wouldn’t, fight with.

Skywalker nodded, but she could sense that he was ecstatic that he won her over…for now.

Mara raised herself up and out of the roll. She opened her bedroll just as he had done, making it one large cover, and slowly stalked over to the tree.

She turned away, briefly, to tuck her blaster into her boot.

“Okay...” she breathed out in resignation. “How do you want to do this?” she asked.

“Well,” he began… “Do you sleep on your side? Back?…do you have a preference?”  

“Right side” she growled, indicating that he had better not draw this out for long with too many questions.

“And, do you like the air warm or cold?” he cringed at asking one more question than she probably wanted to answer.

“Warm.” She snarled through her teeth.

Skywalker thought out loud, “Why don’t you come here… on my left side…lie down…and put your head on my shoulder?”

“Fine... _whatever_.” Mara’s clenched mouth answered.

He had opened his arm to accommodate where she would lie down beside him up against the tree.

She knelt down, grimaced one more time so he could see she was not happy about it, and maneuvered herself into the crook of his shoulder, placing one arm slightly behind her, and the other in front. Briefly, she had the inclination to place her hand on his chest, but pushed that thought away.

They both assisted in pulling up Mara’s covers over them. Skywalker fussed with the material until it covered her fully, so that anyone passing by wouldn’t notice her curled up there beside him.

It was warm and snug inside the bundle, and she could hear his heart beating; the rhythm of his breathing was slowing down too, preparing to meditate.

“One last thing...” he whispered. “I’m going to have to touch your mind and communicate with you that way… is that okay?” She could sense his concern at asking. At least this time she wouldn’t be caught off guard by the contact, and Mara nodded an acceptance, and closed her eyes.

<Are you sure?> Skywalker asked again…

<<Yes…>> She answered tentatively; it had been ages since she had answered anyone back this way. It felt unnatural but she was adept to it.

< I’m going to start sending you images. Is there anywhere you’d like to go? –it works better if it’s familiar place.>

<<It really doesn’t matter, does it?>> She was focusing on slowing her breath to match his.

<No, I guess not… just as long as it makes both of us feel comfortable.> he chagrinned.  

He waited for an objection, but none came.

<Alright, I’m going to start sending you an image.> He warned her gently.

In her mind, rocky, sandy cliffs came into view… a top a canyon…deep, wide, twisting… in the distance what looked like a stone structure…

<Beggar’s Canyon… that’s the Stone Needle>  he answered.

In their minds, she could feel a warm wind whip by them as she was now standing beside him, on the edge of the cliff; a large rock and a blanket behind them …gazing out towards the structure…he was wearing a beige baggy, crumpled tunic, and equally baggy trousers. She looked down at herself… wearing a pale blue homespun dress…not attractive in the least. 

To the West of them, one sun, of the two suns, was descending…

<That’s Tatoo One… it descends pretty fast at this time of year. Tatoo Two will go down even faster after it…> He seemed please that she wasn’t protesting or resisting, so he continued. <I used to come up here right after harvest season…the Tusken Raiders usually aren’t out at this time of year—it’s the time of year for one of their celebrations… the desert is quiet.>

<<What’s the blanket for?>> Mara asked.

<Oh, after the suns set, with no clouds in the sky, it gets surprisingly cold… surprisingly quickly.> He paused. <I’m used to it but I thought you might get cold.>

Even in a vision, he was still trying to buy her favor.  Skywalker turned his head to look out again. <If you wait for it…it will be worth it.> he squinted out to the horizon.

He turned, and sat himself down on the rock. As Mara watched him, she couldn’t find a reason not to do the same, so she sat on the blanket, and pulled it around her in their imaginary world.  

Even though she knew it was a vision, she sniffed the air….a fragrant, and pleasant smell wafted.

<Those are Night Lilies…they bloom in the canyon in the dark…in the corners where no heat can touch them…but they smell awful if you pick them…they don’t survive well in the light of day.> He explained. 

These must be his memories of a home he once knew.

<There!> he exclaimed… and pointed to the West again… the first sun was about to be absorbed by the horizon. As it did, the sky started to streak with reds, pinks, and oranges…like flames dancing to a song with a wild melody.

Mara caught herself after she gasped from the beauty of it all.  _Amazed_.

<Yeah> he sighed. <It is.> Confirming that he was taken aback by it too.  She could sense that Skywalker was struck by glory of it too and she knew why he brought her here.

<And wait for it…> Mara could sense that he was wanting her to see something that few get to witness so she humored him.

The pink tinge of the sky faded away, leaving long furls of orange and gold <That’s what I thought of, the first time I saw your hair…> he confessed, and sighed, knowing that he had given himself away.

She turned to look at him, but he just gazed forward watching the sky. <I never saw red hair before I left here…well, I saw traders, from off world, in Anchorhead, with different colours of hair… but never red…Oh! and on holovids, but I was convinced that nobody could have hair that colour.> He chuckled to himself before he continued. <The first time I saw red hair, in person, it was this other pilot at Yavin…I don’t even remember his name… just after the battle…there were so few of us that came back… I just stared… I’m sure he thought I had flipped out or something…or had a crush on him.>

<<Redheads burn easily.>> She thought out loud; feeling strange that she was talking to him in her mind. <<…And we freckle too. That’s why you wouldn’t see many of them here.>>  In her mind, she thought she sounded timid, possibly still awestruck by the vision.

Skywalker turned to her and grinned, wanting her to carry on, and encouraging her to mentally communicate with him.

Mara turned back towards the setting suns. <<I always hated my hair.>> She could sense his question. <<It stood out like a sore thumb and it was unruly for most of my life.>>

He now understood; things that had made her special were also things that made her a target, for those who would use her.

<I think its beautiful.> he answered in earnest. A genuine compliment, without any ulterior motives. Another surprise from him.

<Ah, here goes the next one…> his attention drawn back to the skyline.

With first sun set, the flames had died away. The second sun had its own surprise; the sun had dimmed to a plum colour as it started to dip.

As a breeze went by, Mara could feel the chill in the air, and pulled the blanket closer to her.

This sun was indeed racing to join its counterpart, leaving trails of crimson and dark blue streaks.

<They used to tell us a fable in the school books…I think it was supposed to be a Tusken story… about how the two suns were actually lovers… who never seemed to meet in the same place…always out of sync with their lives… so they spent the entire night chasing the streaks of colours the other one left behind…hoping someday that they would meet.>

Mara could sense the loneness in him as he spoke those words to her mind, but not a hint of seduction to them…just merely telling a story.

 A halo of light encircled it on the horizon. As the night darkened, the sky blossomed with stars.

<This used to be my second favourite part…> and directed her attention to the East of them. She could see a spaceport in the distance. The afterburns of landing and leaving vessels could be seen.  <I used to wonder where they were going… who was on them… and that their lives were so much more interesting than mine.> He wistfully recounted.

A large light charged away from the port.

<<I’ll bet that was a Verpine cruiser.>> She suggested without being prodded.

<You think so?>

For several moments they watched the port, exchanging names of the types of ships that they thought were coming and going. 

When done challenging each other, their attention shifted to the night’s sky and the twinkling stars above them.

Words were no longer needed.

Somewhere the night began to blur into nothing without either one of them realizing or fighting it....but it seemed to last an eternity.

**

Luke was the first to awaken in the morning. Sounds of Han shuffling around the edge of the clearing brought his mind back from its pleasant place.

When he went to move, his left shoulder was pinned down by something…something warm, and breathing. He peeled back the covers to reveal a sleeping Mara.

Luke smiled, and reached out his right hand to gently touch her shoulder, and call her name. Hoping that he would wake her before Han walked by, he tried again.

Her eyelids fluttered, and awareness started to come back to her.

He was half expecting to be met with a blaster to the face, but instead she just stiffened and released a mild yawn.

Then, she suddenly knew where she was and with whom as he felt her body unexpectedly stiffen beside him.

“Morning.” He whispered to greet her.

Mara rapidly blinked the sleep from her eyes, and backed away from him.

“Morning” she replied blankly, unsure of what to think.

In the distance, she could hear the other crew members starting to move around.

Quickly, she pushed back her covers, and got up and away from Skywalker.

The others soon joined the camp and busying themselves with the preparations for the day.

Without making eye contact, she closed up her bedroll properly, and started clearing a camp that didn’t need cleaning.

Mara could feel his eyes on her, bewildered by her behavior.

She knew it and there was no way she could explain to herself, much less explain to him, what had happened last night.

The only thing she was willing to admit was that, it had been years since she slept through a night – and now, after finally having the rest that she needed--

She was going to miss that after she had killed him.

TBC


	2. Let the Healing Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: when you’re this tired—you’ll try anything to sleep
> 
> Setting: end of The Last Command- after the confrontation with C’Boath, but before the balcony scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want visuals for the meditation, look in the background of the Opera scene in Revenge of the Sith- that's where the bunny comes from.
> 
> If you want some musical accompaniment, may I suggest the Vitamin String Quartet...

The hover bed left the bacta treatment room, toting a rather impatient Jedi to a recovery room.

Med wings might look the same to most people, but Luke Skywalker could spot the differences easily, especially when lying on the flat of his back looking up at a ceiling while being transported. Little things, really… like, did the halls have brighter lights in them? Was there more staff on one wing or another? Sometimes, it was the colours of the overall wing that made the difference.

He knew he was getting too familiar with them, at any rate, and he certainly did not like being a patient in there now.

Both he and Mara had been transported there after their fight with the deranged clone of Master C’Boath. Luke knew that he was just there for a bacta dunk, and an overnight stay. That was it!—he hoped- he had not intent on staying any longer than he had to. Somehow he suspected that they were going to get him to try and extend his stay. Nope…not doing it…there was nothing they could do to get him to stay there other than what they said was the bare minimum of treatment.

Mara, however, was in here for a longer haul than him. In his mind he replayed the final moments before they took her away from him. She was made unconscious – by dark energy Force blasts that emanated from C’Boath’s crumpling body before he imploded, and by the rain of ceiling materials as they fell on her.

Along with those injuries, she had taken a large electrical burst to the chest and now she was under strict treatment.

Luke was able to mentally recite his own diagnosis when he, himself, had suffered that similar injury, after Endor.

“Calcification was the sudden, rapid deposition of minerals in the bloodstream and bones. Side effects included dizziness, blurred vision, muscle spasms, and muscle weakness.”  The only treatments being a bacta dunk and total rest with no movement.

Hover beds were at least a fine way to be transported with little, if at all, disruption in movement. Luke watched as to where they were transporting him to. He wanted to object when they passed the shortterm care ward and were clearly heading for intermediate care.

His accompanying med droid, was set for the usually pleasantries, and as the bed, patient and droid rounded the corner. It remarked in his methodical voice, “Master Skywalker, I trust you will be feeling better shortly, after resting soundly.” The bed stopped in front of a recovery room. “You will be happy to know that you will not be recovering alone.” The bed pushed the door open in front of them.

Inside the room there was already another hover bed, floating off to the side. Luke was about to protest. He usually had a solitary room whenever he was sent to be recovering; mostly because of the severity of whatever he had done to himself and then, mostly at Leia’s insistence, because of his “status”—whatever that was.

Reluctantly, he reached out his sense to get an estimation of his roommate. Luke was pleasantly surprised that he recognized the presence immediately. Although, he was slightly rebuffed that she was clearly shielding herself.

His bed was moved into place and repulse locks brought it to a stop. As it glided into place, Luke could see the other patient’s red-gold hair spring out from the covers. He could feel himself starting to smile, confirming that he would be sharing a room with Mara.   

The droid left, and he was alone with her. He wasn’t shielding himself, so he could sense when she reached out to sense who it was that they had brought in and she wasn’t surprised either.

Luke rolled to his side, facing her back; the bed responded to his shift in weight with its pneumatic mechanism.

With the sound of a “Humpf!” from the other bed, Mara had flopped herself inside her blankets, on her side, to face him too, and her bed began to adjust for her movements.

He was expecting to see a Mara that might be happy to see him, but instead, as she pulled the covers down past her face, she wore a very convinced frown.

“Hi” he meekly smiled at her.

“They didn’t get all my goo out.” She blankly stated.

At least she wasn’t angry at him; she was just uncomfortable. He knew what she meant by bacta “goo” and the places it could be lodged, so he sympathetically cringed for her.

“So what are you in for?” Mara finally asked.

“Just a tune up and to test the new bacta tank—and I heard the medics were missing me.” He answered wryly, trying to catch her attention away from her own situation.

She quietly snorted, then raised an eyebrow, still expecting an answer.

“I have micro-fractures.” He said. “Some on my skull…several in my arms, and a couple more in my legs for a matching set.”  Even though he knew the answer, he still asked, “And you?”

She sighed, then replied, “Calcification of the skeletal structure and possible concussion – my bones and my brain, basically.”

“Probably checking to see if nothing came loose from your neural regeneration too?” he wondered out loud.

“How did you know?” Mara gave him a strange look.

“I’m a pro at these things…I’m here so often, I should get a valued customer card -Free colonoscopy with every 10th injury…I’m two more visits away from that, by the way.” He was trying to lift her mood; it could work.

 She snorted again with a brief grin, and shook her head on her pillow. “Owww.” She grimaced, regretting her movements and reminding herself that she wasn’t supposed to move.

“Ooh… sorry…I know you’re not supposed to move around too much. Are you ok?” Luke asked concerned for her.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” She answered. “I’ll be out in three days—that what they told me.” Mara voiced her hope.

“I’ll be out tomorrow – that’s what _I’ve told them_.” He declared.

“Really? You’re a medic now too? Usually, it’s them who tell the patient how long they get to stay…not the other way around.” she said snidely.

“Well, they want me to stay three days, but I’m not keen on it.” Luke admitted, “Mostly, because I don’t sleep well while I’m here/ It’s too…too…sterile…too quiet…and too much like a prison.”

“Interesting,” Mara contemplated, “And would you be a good a patient if you were in your own home?”

“Probably not.” He contended, “But I’d be in my own bed… with my own pillow.” sounding like a child who was unhappy with his choice of summer camp.

“I can’t sleep here either.” She admitted. “It’s bad enough that I can’t move around, or sit up to read but I have to lie here waiting to be told that all my levels are back to normal so that I don’t injure myself further.” It was her turn to pout.

He grinned to her in sympathy and, for the first time since he had met her, she grinned back. 

He reached out with his feelings and touched her in the Force. He knew if he did this ahead of time, he could communicate with her without talking.

She could feel his desire to think his message, so she reached out first. <<Okay! Will you just do it already?... I know you want to!>>

<I didn’t think you’d liked to do it.> He commented.

<<I don’t like it when you surprise it on me but I don’t mind if I know it’s coming.>>

<Oh…okay, I can accept that.>

<<Can you really not sleep here?>> she asked.

<Yes…> he answered glumly. <It usually reminds me of why I was in the med ward in the first place.>

She could see images of a cold planet and an agonizing message from beyond, then his repaired hand at the doing of his father, his own stay for exposure to an electrical current and more. And so much more than the physical pain of those healings, but the emotional pain that went with each stay.

<They usually have to force it on me with sedate meds…which I hate even more.>

She stayed silent and let his confession hang between them.

At last she reached out again. <<Alright already!—let’s just do your meditation thingmie!>>

Surprised she was brining it up, <Are you sure?...you didn’t seem to like it the last time.>

<<The last time, I still wanted to kill you…>>

<And you don’t want to kill me now?> his mood brightened.

<<It’s not off the table.>> she mentally snarled at him.

<Are you really sure?> he asked one last time. He suppressed a yawn—clearly his body liked the thought of sleep.

<<Just do it already!>> \- she tried to minimalize her own yawn.

He didn’t take any more convincing. He rolled a bit more onto his stomach, so the he could reach the edge of the bed, and pull himself closer to the edge. That action also brought the controls in reach, and he pressed the buttons to disengage the lock on the lifts, and maneuver his bed closer to Mara’s.

With a slight ~clank! ~ The edges of the beds knocked together, and Mara’s bed moved back to absorb the shock.

<<Nice driving there, flyboy.>>

<Let it be noted that I can get through asteroid belts but cannot park two beds together.> He winked at her.

They were barely a foot and a half apart now. She snaked her hand from out under her blanket towards him, and he reached out for her.

<< So where do you want to go?>>

<I chose last time…I believe it’s your turn.>

<<Fine.>> She closed her eyes and started to slow her breath. He took one moment to watch her, then closed his eyes, and matched her breathing.

In the vision he opened his eyes, to be standing on the edge of a rocky, sandy landing a top a canyon. He turned his back to the canyon to look at her, questioningly. <Excuse me?—this was my vision… you have to find one of your own!>

<< Oh Really?>> In the vision she took two steps towards him and planted her hands in the middle of his chest and pushed.

In the vision, he flailed his arms in shock as he started falling backwards into the canyon.

His eyes popped open immediately in the med room to look into her face; her eyes still closed, wearing a wicked grin.

<<Can’t blame a girl for trying?>>

<Are you going to take this seriously? –I know you want to sleep too!>

She opened her eyes to meet his disappointed look. <<Okay…okay. _Fine_. >> she resigned.

They both closed they eyes again, and slowed their breathing.

Soon an image came into his mind; a large ornate building, he recognized it now. They were on Coruscant, at the side of the Galaxies Opera House.

He looked down at himself, and he was dressed in his preferred blacks, and Mara was dressed in dark clothes too.

<<This way...>> she motioned in the vision, to follow her down into the alley beside the hall. A small door at the base of a set of stairs was where she was heading. <<In here…>> the door proved no resistance to her, and she snuck in by crouching down and fitting through.

He followed her down, and mimicked her movements in order to fit through the doorway.

They were in the shadows of the theatre; he could hear the orchestra practicing, and the mumble of the audience, taking their seats before a performance.

He turned his head to see Mara tiptoeing along the narrow corridor to the back of the stage area. She motioned him to follow.

Finding the stairway, she began to climb the multiple stairs going up. It was a narrow staircase, it barely fit his width; he had to turn sideways at some points where the stairs changed direction but still continued up.

<<Have you ever been here?>> she asked as they both continued.

<No, I’m not even sure where we are.> It was clear that they were head to the highest possible point in the theatre.

She was breathing heavier, but still intent on making her way up.<<We’re almost there... a few more flights…you aren’t afraid of heights are you?>>

<No, not at all.> If this weren’t a vision, he was sure he was losing air.

A few more seconds and she stopped. <<We’re here now…but we’ll have to shimmy over a bit>> she pointed out across the roof of the domed hall.

He watched as she got into place on her stomach on a platform, and pulled herself a long.  When she had cleared the distance, he followed suit.

She stopped at a wider platform that had what looked like a passenger bucket hanging from a piece of trellis. Mara slid her thin form off the platform and into the bucket. Luke watched as it was clear that this “bucket” was actual designed for spectators, as it had two metal seats in it. Although getting there was tricky, the “bucket” would be able to support them just fine without falling to their deaths.

Luke got in his seat and began to look around from his bird’s eye view at the people below.

<<This is my favourite spot in the Opera house… it has the perfect view>> She sounded rather please to be there again.

Luke marveled at the luxury around him. The ceiling appeared to be painted with antique figures in various dance poses. Velvet drapes of jewel colours hung down to the ground. Four large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, throwing their warm light down to the audience…. He could never count all the stones that dripped down from them. What Aunt Beru would have given to see such a thing!

From the crowd he could sense their feelings… the excitement for the performance…but some were putting on a show of feigning mundanity. It was certainly a people-watching moment.

She pointed to a section on their right--<<See that section over there? – That’s the “Loyalist” section…they’ve been awarded their seats because they were able to keep in favor. I think they look ridiculous—all those extravagant clothes… at the reception after the show, they’ll barely be able to move, and spend most of their time adjusting stuff back into place.>> He was hoping that this vision wasn’t going where he thought it was. She was able to pick up on his thoughts. <<Oh, old prune face won’t be here tonight.>> she assured him. <<This is my favourite performance—not his.>>

The orchestra chimed again, and the chandeliers flashed and rose to the ceiling, past their bucket seats and recessed back into the dome, as the room dimmed.

<<Now try not to get dizzy…if you do…just look up…people sometimes get overwhelmed by the performance.>>

<What are we seeing tonight?> he asked.

<<Its the Mon Calamari Ballet Company and their original performance called ‘Enchantment’.>>

Before he could ask another question, the overture begun. The music was light and whimsical as it gave a sampling of the synopsis of the melody.

<<I wish I knew how they did this part…I never did find out...>> as the music grew in intensity, large self-contained water bubbles began to grow from the floor. Each bubble contained at least one dancer… and the largest center bubble had several pairs of dancers in it.

The music died away, and paused briefly- the dancers readied themselves- before the music dramatically begun in full flourish.

The dancers… or swimmers, as it appeared to him…circled inside each of their bubbles in unison, performing spins, and dips and dives in time to the music. Luke was absolutely mesmerized by the show. The energy and flow of the dancers/swimmers seemed somehow chaotic, but retained control at the moments when they moved in synchronization.

<<I wish I had their grace>> He heard her comment; as she was watching them intently… she had leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands on the front beam of the bucket.

<You do.>

The tempo of the music changed, and the dancers brought with them streams of what appeared to be different coloured fabric, that moved inside the bubbles too…making long trails that other dancers could interact with.  The movements were hypnotizing.

Although he couldn’t make out the story, or if there was one, he stilled watched with appreciation and awe.

<<It’s not all that complicated a story… if you want to know it?>> She asked.

He nodded, so she continued. <<The center section represents the muses—the spirits of inspiration… the muses are in conflict with the ‘realties’ – those are the dancers in the outer bubbles… the ones who don’t believe in the love of art and artistry.>>  She turned to look at him. <<It’s the conflict every artistic person must face—stay in the world that you love being in, or turn to face the real world.>> She sighed and rested her chin again. <<Right now, even though they conflict each other, they are at peace… each allowing the other to influence the dance.>>

The music changed again, and the dancer’s coloured tails started to turn into darker colours. The dancers movements seemed more controlled—they all began to move in static unison. <<This is where the conflict begins… and darkness destroying the expression…it represents uniformity and conformity… well, it did in the choreography notes… _others_ didn't think that's what it represented… that’s why this performance is so rare—it was never seen again. >>  He could feel the sadness in her voice. Somewhere inside her, there was an artist wanting to get out, and sympathized with being restricted in its expression.

The dark shift in the dancer’s movements did not take away from the fluid expression of the dance. It was still enchanting.

One dancer on the far end deviated from the movements of another….then a second dancer followed suit, and performed their own movement. Soon all the dancers were moving with the tempo of the music but with their own unique expressions. As movements increased, the colour came back into the trails behind the dancers… but now the trails were moving of their own accord and changing colours, jumping from one dancer to the other.

<<This represents how one idea can be contagious, and expanded on until creativity becomes harmonized between chaos and control.>>

Luke leaned forward like she had and watched the dance continue. The music was beginning to lull… and the dancers started to fade away and the colours blurred together.

***

The visitor at the window watched the two sleeping forms. They lay across from each other, hands joined between them, and absent smiles on their faces.

From behind him, his wife approached, “I hope Luke has enough…”—he stopped her right there, before she could say another word or go into the room.  “Sssh Sweetheart, -- I’m sure he does.” Han Solo interrupted her.  He took her by the shoulders and turned her around from the intention of entering the recovery room, and started guiding her away. “We’ll find out tomorrow—let’s let sleeping Jedis lie.”

TBC


	3. Victories, Vanities, and Vices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When you’re this tired—you’ll try anything to sleep
> 
> Setting: Coruscant-eight months after Thrawn Trilogy --a week after my other story; A Friendly Word (Chapter 2) - Precaution from a Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank Ophelia_Interupted for the story entitled “ The Sith Who Brought Life Day”… I borrowed a bunny from it. Don’t worry, the bunny is still safe, and I’ll put it back there later. 
> 
> Also, Thank You John Hughes, and my pilfered line from the Breakfast Club—no other words fit, so I had to take yours.

It had been close to two weeks since Luke had heard from Mara. He knew she was planet side- he could sense her presence. Although she was shielding…more than usual. Mentally he ran through their past meeting for lightsaber practice and couldn’t fathom what he had said or did to have her pull away from him recently. She had missed their recently scheduled practice, and had sent him a message at the last moment to cancel.

“Maybe she was too pre-occupied?” he thought to himself, as he approached the reception desk of the Ambassador’s Building. “She just moved in here a few days ago…it could have just slipped her mind.”

Even though he was arriving without warning, it was early enough in the evening that she should be at home now.

He reported to the concierge, and tucked the bottle of champagne under his arm. “That’s probably all it is…she got overwhelmed.” he thought. He was tired, from lack of sleep again, but generally in a good mood and if Mara wasn’t, maybe he could lift her spirit.

The turbolift was fast and quiet, and he had a spring in his step as he walked towards her new residence.

He came to her door, and pushed the chime, excitedly. Oddly though, on the other side, he felt her approach and before opening the door, and he felt her apprehension—clearly something was bothering her.

“Hi there!” he beamed as the door opened. She smiled back, “Hi- yourself!” and welcomed him in.

Boxes littered the foyer, and from there on, into the living room, and what looked like a kitchenette and dining area- certainly an upgrade from the utilitarian quarters she had when she had first arrived. He guessed that she was going to make things a little more permanent. A thought that made him even happier.

“Sorry for the mess…most of the furniture is arriving the day after tomorrow.” Mara commented as they looked around at the organized chaos around them.

Luke smiled back at her. “Here, I bought this to celebrate.” As he handed her the bottle of champagne.

She raised her eyebrows, “And what are we celebrating?” she said as she walked towards the kitchenette…hoping she could find something to feed her guest and possibly some stemware.

“Well, your new place for one…”

“That’s hardly a thing to celebrate…Karrde thought I should have better digs for ‘social visits’ as he called them…meetings with other Traders and Smugglers…and such.” Mara grumbled, “…thinks that I’m going to throw damn dinner parties every night.”

“Ok…how about we celebrate my good news, then?” Luke was really beaming now, and excited to tell Mara.

Having found goblets, she handed them to him, and waited for what he was clearly busting at the seams to tell her.

“The genetic project for the War Orphans Association got funded! Fully funded…and more!” He was jubilant, and continued. “Apparently, someone sent them a huge collection of jewelry and designer items to auction off…the estimated value is approximately five hundred thousand credits!! Can you believe that! Just one anonymous donor…” and with that he popped the top off the champagne, and began to fill the goblets.

The golden sparkling wine flowed, and he caught it easily from one goblet to the other – and handed one back to her.

“Well, that’s something to toast…” she remarked. They clinked their glasses, and each took a swig. “What was that about a genetic project?—you didn’t mention that one before.”

Luke was so excited about the whole thing, that he hoped he didn’t miss any of the details. “I think it’s going to help a bunch of people…basically, anyone can go in, fill out their information, leave a genetic sample, and if they have family that is looking for them, that leaves a sample at another location—they can find a match!—and even better, at no cost to them!—thanks to this donation!” He got quiet for a moment, and mumbled, “They’ll be able to find their family.”

She listened intently while he spoke, and she sipped the champagne. “And all from the one donation?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s amazing…I don’t how Leia came to all of it…she won’t tell me…and I tried prying, let me tell you!...she was not budging on the subject. Anyhow, we already had the initial funding, and the project really doesn’t cost all the much to maintain…it was the setup, the cost of the data base, and kits that was holding it back. Even the costs for analysing each sample is relatively small…and the system will be set up so that only direct blood relatives with an 85% match, or closer, will have the need to communicate...if they want to.” She could see that his mind was working overtime with the possibilities. “Now all we have to do is plan the gala auction…” He winked, then started to sip his own champagne.

“I’m happy for you…you should be proud.” Mara gave him a genuine grin but he could sense her distance from him. Something had changed.

Luke smiled back, and put down his goblet, “And now, how about giving me the five credit tour?”

She snorted softly. “Five credits?—I wouldn’t even open the door for that…but since you brought the bubbly….”

 He followed behind her as she showed him the kitchenette—small and practical. The raised dining area with a dismantled light fixture dangling down that caught his curiosity. “I was in the middle of replacing the one that was there before you arrived.” Mara answered his unasked question, “I didn’t like the other one.” She continued, “I have time before the furniture is going be delivered, so I think I’m going to paint down here too.”

She walked ahead, down the few steps to the entertaining room, to the plexi doors that led out to the balcony, and he followed. As he peered through the windows, he could see the huge balcony that had to be at least 3 meters deep and extended the width of the apartment, facing the mountains. “Better view than mine.” He commented somewhat envious.

She grinned back over her shoulder, as they stopped at the base of the stairs. She pointed to the door in the corridor, then to the stairs, “Guest ‘fresher… and bedroom and bath, upstairs.” Then hesitated, “Wanna see?”

Luke nodded, and followed her up the stairs.

At the top of the landing, she pointed to the corner door that was slightly ajar. “Fresher unit…” she paused, “This way to the bedroom…I got the chance to decorate in here first.” The door opened to a room of a rich shade of green-blue. The bed had clearly been a priority, and had been already delivered, and now was covered with a coverlet of deep plum, warm brown, green-blue and white, and lush pillows strewn across it. The bed, itself, was high and thick, and looked very comfortable… making his own bed look like a plank of wood.

She walked over to the long plum-coloured drapes, and moved them back to reveal a second balcony. Although smaller than the one on the lower level, the view was no less impressive, and she pressed the release button and the plexi doors opened. The warm winds and fresh breeze caught his attention, and he followed her out. He walked to the rail, resting his hands there, and appreciated the view. The sun was mostly set, so the mountains glowed with a pink hue. All very tranquil.

“So, do I have your approval then?” Mara asked, knowing full well that she already had it.

“It’s very much you, Mara.” He responded, and looked back at her.

They stood side by side, looking out at the mountains for several moments, not wanting the peacefulness to end. A quiet truce had been in place between them for a while now since returning from Wayland, but now he could really feel it.

“Oh! I’ve got something for you!” she suddenly exclaimed, breaking the silence. “I’ll be right back.” And she walked back into the bedroom to retrieve something.

Coming back, she clutched a small data reader to her chest, and waited before handing it over to him—as if she hadn’t quite decided on whether she was going to give it him. “I was able to find this.” She explained. “I don’t know if you wanted to see it or not…” and paused, “It’s the Imperial dossier on you…”

He looked a little taken back by what was in front of him, but his curiosity grew on the prospects on what might be in the files. So he took the data reader from her, and flipped it on. “Go on…you can read it.” She encouraged. “It will be interesting to see if they missed anything.” She added, half-joking.

He began to read, “Human. Male. Approximately twenty four standard years old.”—yes, that would be about right…just before Endor…  “Hair colour- light brown to blonde. Eye Colour- blue. Height- 168 cm” –he grimaced then mumbled “Wrong, and still too short for a Stormtrooper.”

He continued to read. “Home World- assumed Tatooine”—<Assumed?> he thought, <Interesting.>…and carried on… “Guardians- Owen Lars and Beru Lars (nee Sunrider) *see accompanying notes on Lars/Sunrider, pg. 12)… Parent/Father- Jedi, suspected Anakin Skywalker (paternity unconfirmed)* see notes on Skywalker lineage, pg. 15…Parent/Mother- unknown….” He stopped...reading what he already knew wasn't as fulfilling as he thought it would be.

There were several picture files, so he thumbed over the images…some of them were blurry…unfortunately, the ones of Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were too corrupt to view properly…he had hoped that he could have found something to remember them by. The image of a little boy with shaggy hair and wearing crumpled clothing that was too big for him—he recognized immediately as a picture that was taken the same day he was supposed to be entering school. He remembered that day specifically—Aunt Beru had yanked him out of classes before the day even started…and home schooled him after…he tried to remember why…something about no documents with the name “Lars” on it, and they had wanted him to submit to a blood test – which didn’t seem out of place at the time. On Tatooine, most children were home-birthed, and had very little if any documentation. The blood test, he knew, was part of the Imperial screening process. As he grew up and joined the Rebellion, he had become aware of just how much effort it was to keep him hidden, and avoid bureaucracy that would have exposed him. 

It was a video file that caught his attention, and pressed ‘play’. A hazy image came up, and a sixteen year old version of himself started babbling to the camera. It was his application to the Junior Academy. He smiled—oh, the things he could tell that kid now.

Caught up in the power of the past, he looked up at Mara—clearly, he had forgotten she was there.

“Is it a good read?” she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, the plot has an interesting twist, but the main character is a little boring.” He knew the weight of the material he was reading, so brevity was a last resort.

“I don’t mind if you want to read it…” she simply said, “Sometimes the past helps to get clarity on the future.”

He looked back at her- the way that she had said that last phrase. He had not noticed the dark circles under her eyes until now. Where ever she had gotten this from, the trip must have brought up things that were not making her happy—or comfortable. Was she missing sleep? 

“Did you read this?” He stepped towards her, and reached out to take her hand. Mara backed away, ever so noticeably, to avoid his reach.

“I had to.” She answered, trying not to get lost in her own memories. “Before I went to Jabba’s. – I was supposed to know _it_ inside and out.” She chagrined. “Turn outs, that your behavioural pattern assessments were all wrong.” He noticed her words...she had called him an 'it'...maybe avoiding to personalize things made it easier for her.

It was her turn to try and lighten the dark mood that was threatening to overtake them. “Did you really crash the family Skyhopper by trying to…oh what did the locals call it?... ‘Thread the Needle’?” – He nodded. “And what about your childhood nickname?—‘Wormie’?” – He cringed, then nodded again.

“Oh.” she mouthed.

“But I’ll bet there’s lots missing from there…” he thought out loud. “Like, for example, that my favourite food is Correlian?” – She shook her head, indicating a negative.  “What about the fact that that I’m a terrible singer?—except in the shower—I’m _awesome_ in the shower.” – She smirked, and shook her head again. “What about that I hate Med Centers?” he asked.

“Oh!—that’s in there!” Mara’s face brighten up reflectively, that maybe Imperial Intelligence had gotten something right, and pointed to the pad. “Under possible scenarios for interrogations and torture!”

“What?!?” he straightened up, with shock.

“It was part of the package.” She dismissed it, and the dark undertone was back... “Whatever works…” she mumbled, and then the excuse that she had gotten too used to using in her former past, “It was Standard Imperial Procedure.”

Luke looked back at the data pad and thought that he better not continue to read it at that moment—it might give him bad dreams about what they could have done to him.

Mara turned away, and placed a hand over her mouth and yawned quickly.

“Not sleeping?” he asked quietly, concerned. “Bad dreams again?”

“No.” she cast her eyes downward. “And yes…kind of.”

She must has been tired. Mara never gave up the fight to put on a front unless she had the energy to pull it off. Either that or she felt comfortable enough with him, not even feeling the need to hide it.

“Do you want me to go?” he asked quietly – hoping that she wouldn’t answer.

“Yes.” She mumbled. “…and no.” she looked away from him. “I don’t know.”

He had kept from reaching out to her, but now felt it was safe to do so. <Are you ok?>

She reflectively flinched, but not as badly as she had the first time he tried to contact her. <<I don’t know.>>

He stepped forward, to reach out his arms to put around her – it was his involuntary first reaction to anyone in pain.

“No…” she backed away again, “please don’t.”  

Her memories had being playing fast and loose with her ever since her and Leia had made their trip into the back rooms of the palace. Not just memories of him, but of all the other ‘tasks’ that had been given to her. She only held onto calling them ‘tasks’ or ‘assignments’ because she still couldn’t bring herself to call them ‘people’.

She was exhausted – not just physically from her lack of sleep, but emotionally as well. And with him being there, Leia’s words and warning came back to her.

Mara left the balcony, to go into the adjacent room, and flop down on the bed; lying on her side facing away from the window and clenching her arms around a pillow.

After a few minutes, it was she who reached out to him. <<It’s safe to come in here…I promise.>>

He stood at the threshold, looking at her on the bed, and asked, <Are you sure?>

She answered back, an uncertain <Yes.>

He walked in slowly, and sat down on the opposite corner of the bed. The weight of his body sunk down more than he expected, but he only needed to adjust his position.

<I’ve had bad dreams too…these past few weeks.> he confessed. <Not my usual ones either…I have a whole new set to contend with….Ever since I started working with the War Orphans Association….I had no idea how many people were displaced.> He sighed. <And then...it just brings up my memories.>

Without words, she sent him an image of him taking off his utility belt, removing his boots, and lying down across from her… and that she wouldn’t find it objectionable.

He smiled, then obliged with her request. He nestled on the opposite side of the bed, mimicking her position, with a large pillow in between them.  He sensed that somehow she thought the room was too bright just then. He reached out with the Force, and lowered the switch to a comfortable glow.

<<You were saying?...>> she had wanted him to continue his train of thought.

As he looked across at her, he was reluctant to continue, but obliged her. <I grew up thinking I was an orphan…I knew it…I always felt out of place… I always felt like third wheel to Uncle Owen…and Aunt Beru tried to love me as much as she could…then they were killed...then Ben… Yoda…and then when Anakin died, I was orphaned all over again.> He knew that his thoughts were just showing how many surrogate parents he had put into place in lieu of a real family.

<<I never knew my family.>> She thought. <<I was once told that you never miss what you never had…but I think that’s a total lie.>>

She had subconsciously moved her hand to the middle of the pillow in between them. He took this as a request to hold her hand, as he had wanted to before. He placed his hand over hers… and she pulled away again.

<Why did you do that just now?>

<<What?>>

<What don’t you want me to touch you?> He was mildly indignant.

She huffed a few times on her side of the bed. <<I don’t know… it feels strange…I don’t understand why you want to do it.>>

<You don’t trust me?>

She thought about it, << Yes, I trust you.>> In fact, she trusted more than she trusted any man, including Karrde. What she didn’t trust was that he didn’t have any ulterior motives, like every other man.

<Mara…I want to be your friend…nothing more> He added. He wanted to say that he knew she wasn’t ready to accept him…maybe she never would be. He was just happy to be in her orbit. <I know what they’ve been saying about us…the rumors. But please Mara, don’t pull away from me?>

He could see that she was trying to reconcile her feelings, and although she may not have come to a complete decision, she reached out her hand and placed it on top of his. <<Ok.>>

<<Why are you always so nice to me?>> She asked.

He blushed a little, <Because, you’re letting me.>

Moments passed with no words between them...none were needed.

She couldn't find the right words, even in her mind, so she sent him another image of them, lying just as they were now, asleep.

He smiled, and understood the meaning immediately. <Ok, where do you want to go?>

<<Show me the canyon again?>> she asked.

He nodded, and they closed their eyes.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok folks, I have to take a bit of a hiatus from writing fanfiction, as I have now fallen behind on working on my cosplay. That may have been the geekiest sentence ever written. As soon as I catch up on sewing, I'll be back at writing. Cheers Phae


	4. On the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When you’re this tired—you’ll try anything to sleep
> 
> Setting: Coruscant- after Thrawn Trilogy –approximately 10 months after returning from Wayland, the evening of the auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok…since it’s “Kiss a Ginger Day”—and I always thought of Mara as Ginger…but this story makes it more like “Kriff a Ginger Day”…
> 
> SMUT WARNING! Ok…You’ve waited for it…so very patiently too…here comes the smut…(at the end, but please read the first part of the story?—I’ve been working so hard on writing non-smut…)
> 
> Recommended for your smut reading pleasure, I may I suggest listening to “Way we go down” by Kaleo?  
> **

He paced out in the hall adjacent to the dining room. He had spent the time during the cocktail reception shaking hands and accepting their praise. But now here he was, nervously wearing grooves in the flooring in the hall.

Luke Skywalker pulled his notes from his pocket and stared, re-reading them over again… making sure he didn’t stumble on any of the words.

“I don’t know how Vader thought you were going to help him rule a galaxy, when you can’t even give a three minute speech to two hundred people.” Leia commented as she watched him from the doorway.

Luke looked up, and smiled to his sister. “I just want it to go well…that’s all.” He sighed.

“You’ll do fine.” She motioned him over to the door. “All you have to do is think of them as babies.” She suggested, “Speak slowly, and as if you’re speaking to Jacen or Jaina.” He walked over to her, and she motherly straightened his formal over-tunic and dusted off his shoulders. “They’re almost ready, and asked me to find you.”

It took two months to plan the formal Gala and Auction for the War Orphan Association—it was his pet project for the time being while the Jedi Academy had finally started forming plans… so he knew that his time with the Association would be coming to an end as he would be stepping back soon. So he thought he would go out with a bang…and this dinner and charity auction of a recently donated collection of luxury items would be his final involvement.

The auction had drummed up quite a bit of attention…much more than he had expected. At first, it was just going to be two hundred guests, and a simple communication array for absent bidders. However, as soon as the press caught wind of the collection that was being offered, the attention that the event was getting soon ballooned to being broadcasted over many worlds, and private auction house had waived their commission for running the event. They even had interest from Rim Worlds for some of the items listed.

He had to admit, with the media on their side was a bonus. However, he was uncomfortable with the way they were selling it. Although the donation was anonymous. Leia had known who the generous person was, but she was not giving it away…to anyone, not to the media, and definitely not to him. So the media had free reign as to the back story of the items. All of the items were clearly luxury brands, clearly a female donor too…the collection was made up of fifty designer and couture gowns, and over a hundred pieces of jewelry…all worn around the time of the height of Imperial extravagance and power according to the style – at least that’s what the curators and estimators had told him. 

The media had run with it, creating a back story of power, money and sex…clearly these items must have belonged to a ‘woman of the court’. Stories of intrigue and sexual power had sold the items to be auctioned more than the cause that the money would be going to.

But now he was going to try and wrangle the audience’s attention back to the purpose for the event. He hoped that it would attract their attention too.

Leia walked him to the side door of the dining room. “Mara’s here.” She casually mentioned.

“She is?” Luke asked, almost now more nervous.” I haven’t seen her for a while.”

“Really, why not?” Leia asked, feeling a bit of Luke’s nervous energy.

“I don’t know…I guess we’ve both been busy.” He supposed, and briefly wondered if it would bother Mara if he were to reach out to her now. He had missed their contact as well as just seeing her.

As if on que, a presence touched him with a tinge of mild annoyance, and he recognized it immediately. <<Quit broadcasting Farm boy.>> He smiled at the contact from Mara. <<And quit fidgeting.>> She warned.

<I don’t fidget.> he snot back with warm feelings of contentment.

<<Good luck!>> she wished him.

Luke smiled at his sister, and she could see him suddenly, and noticeably relax.

The door in front of him pushed open, and young man peered around it, “Master Skywalker?—you’re on.”

Luke stepped through the threshold and up to the podium.       

**

He could now breathe a sigh of relief as he walked around the auction hall, among all the items, and admire all the work of the volunteers who had done so much into helping to make this a success.

Fashion experts had volunteered their time to analyze and appraise the gowns- even going so far as to do a little write-up for each piece about the make, design details and historical relevance of each gown.

Known jewelers had appraised the collection too and were amazed at how vast and high quality it was. However, they were not able to trace any piece back to a specific owner. All ownership seemed to be purchased, or gifted to “His Imperial Majesty”.

Even small businesses had gotten in on the action – one company had offered to donate lifeforms that replicated the approximate height and size of the wearer of the items—making them come to life.  

After the dinner, Luke walked among the auction items, along with the other patrons. He stopped at each item to look, and for the most part, pretended he had interest. Sure, there were pretty dresses, but that was about it to him. All of them seemed too fancy or too difficult to wear—he just couldn’t see the purpose of it all. Leia had told him that each piece was a walking work of art…many of the items were one of a kind…and the workmanship would never be seen again.

It was Leia who reminded him how cut-throat life at court could be. Although she admired the gowns, she would never have worn the likes of them. She, herself, chose to wear a simple senatorial gown – as it was a covert sign against of the extravagances of Palpatine’s rule. To others, however, dressing to the nines was part of playing the game.

While he walked, he nonchalantly looked around for Mara. He knew she was there…it was just the matter of finding her. No wonder she was such a successful spy…even as striking as she was, she had a talent to blend into any room, and hide herself until she wanted to be seen.

As a last resort, he decided that if he hung around the jewelry display, maybe she would come find him.

He was peering into one of the cases when he felt her approach.

“Picking out something to wear to the next Rogue get-together?” She asked coyly.

“None of this would match my flight suit.” He answered right back. As he turned to see her, he smiled, “Hi Mara.”

“You did well up there…” she complimented him, “and clean up pretty good too.” Eying him up and down.

Looking at her, he lost his train of thought. Her red-gold tresses were swept off her neck into a tidy roll, and soft hairs that had escaped rolled towards her face. She was wearing a simple black velvet gown, high neck and long sleeves…nothing as outlandish as the other dresses on display in the room, but he was captivated.

“Skywalker?”—she asked, “You okay?”

“Um,..” he gained his composure, “...yes…fine…thank you.”

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes as she walked to stand beside him, and looked into the case.

“It’s a good crowd…” he tried to start a conversation.

Mara took a sip of her wine before commenting, “It’s the same crowd…”

“As what?” he asked.

“Look around the room….how many New Republic officials do you see here?” She said into her glass before taking another sip "Only old blood..."

He hadn’t really noticed that before, but yes, the crowd was mostly made up of people he didn’t recognize.

“It’s the same crowd who flocked to court…” she bitterly answered. “Trying to buy up what was left of their world.” <<I don’t know why they would want it back.>>

“I’m really not surprised…there was quite the fuss made about this sale.” Luke tried to counter her mood. “Do you know there’s a dress here that has _real_ rubies sewn into it?” Even to his own ears, he could hear the farm-boy …and he cringed a little.

She smiled back before she took a step to the side to look at the items in another case. “Yes, I know…rubies were the Emperor’s favourite stone.” She comment off hand, as she was looking more closely at the items on display. “Did you see the Obaline Ruby choker, over there?” – She motioned with the glass in her hand.

“The ones that change colour in the light?” He asked…not quite sure what a choker was, and unsure of which piece she was referring to.

She tilted her head in the general direction, and motioned for him to follow her to where the item was.

When they got to the case, she gently placed her drink on the display and pointed to the piece.

“Yep, that’s the one.” He confirmed.

“Obaline rubies are one of the most-rare kind.” she explained. “On account of the colour and the way the facets are cut. Jewelers have to train for years before they are allowed to work with them…to learn how to bring out the complexity in them. People tried to have fake ones produced… it didn’t quite work. They were extremely popular as the Obaline variety were the Emperor’s absolute favourite…they were nicknamed ‘Sith Rubies’.”

“Really?” he asked as he bent slightly forward to take another look.

“It’s just a name…not a judgement.” she lifted her drink to her mouth again. Mara turned away from case, to look into the room. “So, do you have a favourite piece?” she asked casually.

He brought his attention back to her. “Actually, I do.” Luke was pleased to have an excuse to now walk away from the case.

This time, she followed him, through the crowd, to a mannequin off to the side of the room.

The dress was fairly simple compared to the other gowns. It was gray-white sheer, with tiny silver flowers all over it…making it less transparent. It had a moderate scoop neck, and short poufy sleeves, with a high waist that started under the bust of the white mannequin, and didn’t cling to the body as so many of the other gowns had.  

“Really?” Mara raised her eyebrows, “This is your favourite?...Why?”

“Well,” he started to explain, and hoped that he didn’t make his ignorance stand out as much as he had before, “I guess because it’s simpler than the others… and more modest… my Aunt used to say that woman who dress more loud –that they needed the clothing to speak for them because they weren’t gifted enough.”

Mara considered his words for a moment before commenting. “Dress shabby- they notice the dress…Dress impeccably- they notice the woman?… your aunt was a very smart woman.” And smiled at him.

He smiled back at her, and continued, “I guess it seems more innocent than the others do…”

Mara just about coughed on her wine. “Really?” she looked at him. “Did you not read the description of this gown?”

“No…should I?”… He turned to read the description… It read:

“Robe Courtesan”

Age: Late Empire

Material: Silk Gauze and Sterling Silver Thread, Umbeequoo method of embroidery

Design: Unknown Designer

Design Features: Loose fitting gown, styled with a high waistline

Historical Reference: It should be noted, as a design feature, this dress represents an excellent example of the highly popularized raised waistline that came to be known as “The Empire Waist”. This dress is unique as due to the material, and nature of the garment, have rarely been seen outside of court life. It was called “The Dress of Seduction” as it was favoured by the patrons of the courtesans because of the availability to view the body, as it was worn alone, without undergarments. It was also favoured by the courtesans, for easy at which it could be removed from the body.

He suddenly looked up, as he felt his face redden. “I thought you were supposed to wear something under it.” He mumbled.

Mara must have sensed his embarrassment, she snickered ever so slightly as she sipped her wine again, but chose not to tease him for picking, quite possibly, the least demure dress in the room. 

Suddenly without warning, Luke sensed Mara stiffen and tense up. He looked at her face, but her features hadn’t changed.

<<Play along.>> she ordered while looking over his shoulder.

“My _Dear_ Liana!” a man’s voice bellowed in their direction.

Without any notice to him, Mara’s face changed to a warm welcoming smile that he had never seen before.

“My _Dear_ Count Adessic! How _long_ has it been?” Her voice has morphed into a higher range than he remembered,--it became more dramatic and had took on a slight accent. He watched her glide past him in a manner that had more grace than she usually displayed. As he got a glimpse of her back, he realized that her dress was missing the fabric as to where the back of her dress should have been…but then found it again just below her waist.

She extended her hand as she approached an older, balding, short, fat, little man. Just as he had seen in the holovids, the older man kissed the top of her extended hand, and she curtsied.

“Oh, Liana....” the older man whined, “Life has been so _miserable_ since our days at court…we’ve had so many trials and tribulations since the fall…we’ve even had to dismiss staff.”

“No!” Liana gasped, “Oh the _horror_!”

“It’s lucky we have our health!” he exclaimed.

“Then all is well with the Countess, I presume?” Liana sounded concerned.

As Mara, or Liana?, stood beside the dress display, to have a conversation --It was clear that Luke was not going to part of the anti-Republic tirade that was commencing in front of him. He noticed that as Mara stood beside the mannequin, that her size and body proportions remarkably matched that of the mannequin... but his mind was pulled away from his line of thought, as he felt that the conversation was dwindling down.

With the last statement from Count Adessic, Liana commented, “Well, be sure to give my best to the Countess –it’s a _shame_ that she couldn’t be here.”

“Quite.” commented the Count, still holding her hand. A predatory gaze came into the man’s eyes, as he pulled her in a little closer, and whispered in her ear.

Liana slowly pulled away after listening, and still smiling. “Good Evening Count Adessic.” And curtsied again, and backed away.

She was stilling smiling an uncomfortable smile, but was keeping up appearances Luke noted, as returned to stand in front of him…pretending to still admire the dress.

<What was that about?> Luke reached out and asked.

<<Someone just wanting to relive the glory days…that’s all.>> Her face was slowly relaxing out of the smile now, and the tension was starting to leave her shoulders.

<Do I want to know what he just whispered to you?> He could feel his temper rising.

She slightly snorted with contempt. <<He wanted to know that if he bought one of these dresses for me…would I wear it for him in private…like old days.>>

<Old days?>

<<That’s just the thing…there were never any ‘old days’ with him.>> She was back to sipping her wine, and finishing the glass.

<<Unfortunately, I have to leave now.>>

He looked at her questioningly.

<<My cover has been blown.>> Her eyes looked as if she regretted having to leave, but then brighten up. <<Practice soon? –I’m planet side for while…>>

<Of course.> he smiled

<<Good night Luke.>>  She hesitated, but then placed a graceful hand on his upper arm as she glided away into the crowd.

He looked at the place where he hand had touched his upper arm, then followed her trail as she disappeared.

The party went far into the night, and many of the pieces brought in bids far higher than the estimates. His “favourite” dress turned out to be quit the winner as it fetched five times what its estimate had been.

As Luke walked back to his apartment, he rubbed his eyes, tired from the night, but glad his work was done. He would have no trouble sleeping through the night…or what was left of the night, as dawn was only several hours away.

**

Into the night, Luke’s body may have been sleeping, but his mind had drifted into the realm of Force Visions. He knew immediately, even unconsciously, when it was that he was given a vision, as opposed to a dream.

A dream felt more distant, and far off…the images and meanings were obscure.

 A Force Vision felt real, stronger, more vivid… and he didn’t resist when a vision came to him. He encouraged them in fact. He knew that they were trying to show him something…he always longed for the ones with pleasant visions, but he knew he had no choice what the Force wanted to show him…. So, now, he succumbed to the vision…

The edges of his vision blurred, and his body felt more real, yet surreal at the same time…there was no separation of space, he would experience everything that his vision allowed.

In a dark room, and a warm bright light beckoned him forward into the vision. Momentarily he glance down and his hands…his left hand was fully intact, but his artificial right hand was missing it’s synth skin covering…he flexed the hands, making sure that they were his own. He had previously had visions where he wasn’t himself, but he knew that in this vision he was…he could sense it…yet somehow he felt darker…more indifferent and emotionally detached.

Still drawn towards the bright spot in the room, a figure was coming into view. Yes, he could see it clearer now…a long dark leather chaise…but reclining, languidly on the chaise, a figure of a woman … a young woman draped, as if waiting for someone.

As he approached, he could see her clearer now…her red gold hair piled up and held in place….her porcelain skin glowed in the dim light…and now seeing her features, he knew it was Mara… a younger Mara…not by much than she is now…just slightly…and not Mara…it was Liana…

Liana, favoured dancer of His Majesty’s court…Liana, matchless gem…rare flower…not a courtesan, but had come to find him of her own free will….wearing _the dress_.

She reclined as if not noticing him,…but he knew that she sensed him and was just playing with him now, as he got within a step of the chaise…she looked up at him with emerald orbed eyes…there was no innocence in those eyes…there were round and dark…

Her mouth was opened and her shoulders moved with her deep breaths.

He reached out his left hand to touch her face…which she receive with appreciation…and closed her eyes as she reveled from the contact, as she turn her head to feel more of his touch.

As she was distracted, he gazed at her resting form. The dress was indeed sheer…a tease as to what was under its soft ripples.

He could see her rosy flawless skin…the darkened points of her nubile nipples- a darker pink then her fair skin…his gaze travelled lower, past the flat of her belly…through the tissue fabric, he could see what he wanted more than anything at that moment…the soft flesh of her womanhood.

As his eyes came back to her face, he saw that she was watching him intently…enjoying the lust that she must have seen reflected there.

He reached out to guide her from the chaise, and into his arms. She came up, catlike, never leaving his touch. He encircled her form, bringing her closer to him… he felt that his right hand had pulled her closer with more severity than his left…but if she felt it, she did not react… he held his right hand at her back and clenched it into a fist, to remind himself to touch her with his tender softer left hand instead of the cold metal one.

She rested her round buttocks on the upper ledge of the chaise, and became comfortable… calm…

He studied her face…oval and perfect…

In a moment of impatience, he reached to the back of her head, a pulled at the comb that held her fiery mane in check. The tresses fell like an uncontrolled inferno…one that he was daring to touch and stroke, but he knew would not burn him. She closed her eyes again, showing that she was craving contact. His fingers stopped their combing, and followed her jawline to guide her chin in the direction to meet his lips.

She sensed where he wanted to touch her...wanting their lips to meet…but she turned her head ever so slightly so that his lips met with her cheek. He tried again, attempting to taste her sweet mouth…she moved away with a large range of motion this time… and she caught his eye, and gave him a warning glance. She knew, as well as he, that it was forbidden to ask for such a personal gesture from His Majesty’s property…she may be there of her own free will, but in the end, she was just _on loan_ to him.

A momentary spike in jealousy at wondering how many other men had been with her in this way, and she stolen their souls just as she had with him?

His right hand came from behind her now, and her eyes watched its slow approach…as it delicately touched the opposite side of her face…he could feel his face twitch with a smile…she didn’t startle when the cool metal stroked the side of her face, but she could feel the trail of ice it left….

He could feel himself darken now…feeling the power surging with in him….but instead of exploding with fury, he methodically controlled his response…he hadn’t gotten what he wanted yet.

Without warning, he spun her around; facing the chaise…she was caught off guard by his action…

Now with her back pressed to his hot chest, his left hand reached up to her throat, it was more of a suggestion than a threat as he guided her chin up. With her neck exposed he tilted his head, and pressed his lips to her jawline, and pursed his lips along her neck to her earlobe…she panted slightly in approval of his reaction and how her body was responding to him.

Unknown to her, for she was still enraptured by pursing of his hungry mouth,  his right hand was slowly hitching up the fragile material on her body…and extra layer between him and what he truly desired.  When the fabric was cinched above her thighs, almost at her waist...he purposefully, let his cool fingers glide along the skin on her thighs…now aware of where his other hand had gone.  

The hand slipped under the material at her waist, and drew an invisible line to the middle of her breasts.

He paused for a moment, from the tender skin of her neck, to look down where his other hand had ventured. The darkened rosy buds had hardened, and through the weightless fabric, they were straining with anticipation of being touched. Not wanting them to waste another second, his right hand scooped the nearest mound of flesh, and squeezed.

She let out a moan with a sound that surprised him…he didn`t know he could affect her so.

He squeezed again…and again… his lips returned to her neck, sucking and pulsing in time with the massage of his hand. She has pressed herself closer to him now, and he could feel the rubbing of her sweetheart ass across his hardened groin. She was becoming breathless now, and rather than spoil it, it was too soon… his hand left the supple skin.

Those fingers… as cold as ice, slid to her front abdomen… he caught the movement of her body to shift her legs slightly apart…he doubted that she had noticed that she had even done it.

His body was screaming to join with her, but he had trained control into his mind and his manhood.

Knowing that she was expecting the direct path to his desire, instead he traced along her hip and over her buttocks.  Between the plump cheeks, he ran his fingers down to find the wettest part of her womanhood. The cold metal had warmed since he had begun his exploration. If it could sense wetness, the skin inside her folds had started to dew.  He stroked to separate her folds, not did not push inside.

He was a greedy man at heart, and enjoyed nothing more than the first feeling of the tautness at her entrance…entering her now would remove that feeling…teasing her folds would only help push her to the edge. Keeping her on that edge gave him much pleasure…delaying her full rapture…

The time was nearing when he couldn’t deny himself any longer…his left hand slid from her throat, to rest on her collarbone, supporting her weight… as he motioned her to bend forward. He removed his right hand from between her thighs, and noticed the sweet juices that had accumulated on the metallic suffice.

Silently, he positioned his girth between the soft cheeks, and pushed slowly…straining the folds apart of her core to accommodate his thickness. She gasped and moaned loudly at his entranced. He shuddered at the splendor to be inside her, and tilted his head back the gloriousness of it….pure perfection…nothing could match her beauty or the feel of her body with his…

Slowly he began to rock in and out of her tightness…her moans grew with the pace of his movements…faster and faster…he would bring her to the cusp of pleasure…he felt it the moment she throbbed around him, and her legs trembled…letting her voice call into the air…

`Greedy thing` he thought…`not stopping and wanting more`… he pushed harder against her now, wanting to meet his own conclusion, the thing he had hungered for since he could remember first seeing her. The feral animal inside would have one vice that needed to be fed….pain…he had to serve his pleasure with pain…her pain… reaching to the back of her neck, he gathered her hair in his hand and pulled, until her mouth was opened, and she strained to keep balance… his thrusts wild and hard now…he could feel the edge coming to him… and with several more intrusion into her, he erupted…not with warm fluid… but with anger, hatred…power….consuming and destroying them both.

**

Luke sprung up from his resting position…panting and sweat soaked.  It wasn't real- he told himself over and over again until his breathing returned to normal.

Thankful that he knew he wouldn't be returning to sleep to what was left of the night.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...now I really have to get back to cosplay...still not the geekiest thing I`ve said today.


	5. A Dark Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: There’s no escaping your own mind.
> 
> Setting: Days after Insomnia (Chapter 4) –On the Other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny- bunny- bunny…who got bit by the bunny? It seems I did. Apologies in advance for the ‘Princess Bride’ clear rip off…I couldn’t resist. So I’ll continue to my story, “As you wish…” ;) 
> 
> SMUT WARNING: Ok yesterday was ‘Kriff a Ginger Day’…today is “Snu-Snu a Jedi Day”…get your warm fuzzies ready…or maybe not…I am a fan of plot twists and angst.
> 
> OK. .and confession time- I love comments, questions and theories. ..I feed on them...just saying.
> 
> **

She paced in front of the private door to the gym. “He’s not usually late…it’s usually him pacing, waiting for me.” She thought.

She had asked him, on the night of the auction, for a practice, and ever since that night, she had been trying to get him to nail down a time. He was either too busy or something came up. And now she had found that window, she didn’t want to let it go.

She knew that it was strange that she was eager to practice with him. But on her last trip, she had spent travel time in the hull, playing and testing out the little remote trainer that she had gotten from him. He and Ghent had spent quite a bit of time programming it, and she was determined to either break that thing or slice it into pieces.

And there he came, walking around the corner, staring at the ground in concentration. He looked up, surprise to see her. “You’re here!”…he looked down at his chrono. “I’m late!” Luke Skywalker gave her his ‘I’m sorry face’, then smiled.

“I said I would be.” Mara smiled back at him.

He swiped the key against the card lock, and the door opened for them. She was definitely eager, and although he couldn’t read her thoughts- she would never let him- her aura was hopping.

“So,” He said, as they strode down the hall towards the training room, “what’s got you all spooled up?”

Mara turn her head towards him, and gave him a glare before answering, “I’m not ‘all spooled up’…I’m just in a less than smashy mood—that’s all.”

“Oh?... and what put you there?” He asked casually.

Slightly proud of herself, she answered, “I had a win today…not a big win…but one that’s big enough, for now.”

“Yeah?—me too… I won’t start throwing any parties…but, it was good enough, so I’ll take it.” He threw another smile over at her. “I went first last time…your turn for good news.”

“Ok, I will” she gave him a slight smile before starting. “So about two weeks ago, I was on Da’Nark …have you ever been there?”

“No, but it’s in the same system as Tatooine—so I always wanted to go….it’s as close to the Core as you can get, while still being in a Rim world.” He shared.

“Right.” Mara continued. “…I was attending a symposium of how to improve business and trading to Rim worlds...anyhow, one of the days that they had there, was a market day…sellers and artists were invited to show there wears…so I come across a vendor who is selling Taenak wood… you know it’s illegal to sell anything off-world made of Taenak wood on account of that it’s endangered…so I asked him a few questions… ‘Where did you get this wood from?’…he was less than forth coming, so I had to ask him again…”

“You _grilled_ him.” He said blankly.

“I did not…I just asked him again in a stronger manner.” She stated.

“You picked him up and held a blaster to his face until he told you want you wanted to know.” He teased her.

“I did not!” she lightly hit his arm. “Do you want to hear this or not?”

“Sorry Mara...please go on…”

She stopped in the hall to explain. “Ok, so then he spills it… he’s been getting his supply from the Xin-tu-nix Trading Group, and pulls out the importer license he “got” from them-which really means he bought from them… so I run it through the system, and sure enough, it was forged!... I knew it…I knew those guys were up to no good…selling fake importer’s licenses! Finally, I’m going to get my chance to stick it to them!...hopefully…I’m just waiting back to hear from Karrde on what he thinks we should do….You know, Xin-tu-nix has been giving me problems since the first day of the Smuggler’s Alliance…always at the front of the line, wanting all their complaints to be heard, always wanting special treatment…and now, I’ve got them.” She smiled -very content with herself.

“So why do you have to wait for Karrde before exposing them?” Luke asked.

“Well,” she sighed, “This is where it gets all-business again…if it was just between us smugglers, we could hash this out like the right-thieves are we are…smuggler justice…not now, we can’t…we have to play all nice with The Republic…which means, if we expose them to The New Republic, chances are the Republic will come down hard on us for harbouring criminals—they’ve been waiting to do that too…and Xin-tu-nix will probably get marginalized, which would make things worse for everyone. It’s usually one small step that takes a group from being mainstream; to force it to running spice …or worse– and we don’t want that. Karrde is going to see if he can filter it before we have to turn it over to The Republic, so that we can protect our sources, and so that The Republic doesn’t come down on us. What we’re really trying to avoid is finding out that something as small as this, is just the tip of the iceberg—that’s the bigger fear.”

She stopped talking and started walking again. He followed. She looked at him, almost regretting what she had previously said. “You don’t think we should wait?” She sensed from him. “You think we should go straight to The Republic with this?”

“No, I think you’re right…in the long run, it would be better to deal with them away from the prying eyes of the NRI. “He commented.

Mara looked at him sideways, but let him continue. “The NRI has been too eager to get its fingers into too many pies lately…and into places where they don’t belong…it’s just that sometimes, it’s the way thing have to go.”

Neither of them was in a rush to get to practice, so standing in the hall and talking was more preferable.

“So what’s your win?” She asked. “The auction?”

He smiled at her. “Well, that’s one of them...” he put his head down, and looked back up at her. “It raised over a million credits….”

“Really?—wow…that’ll do some good.” She cheered him on. Even though he was supposed to happy, something, as they got closer to the training room, was dragging him down.

“Yeah, but the bigger news…They, The Republic, approved my first choice for a location for the Jedi Academy.” He grinned. “Yavin IV-It’s mine when I want it.”

“That’s great news Luke…what’s the problem then?”

“I have to get students before I can start an Academy, don’t you think?” He said glumly.

“Yes, that it a problem.” She agreed. “But it’s a start…it will make you more visible…but also, still, in a way, less visible.” She explained. “You will have a permanent location- that will be acknowledged by the government, which legitimizes The Order again and gives transparency to most of your activities—at least the ones you want them to know about… while being away from the prying eyes of the galaxy….so it’s a good thing.”

He smiled gain, and shook his head in amazement at her. “Ever pragmatic….what would I do without you?”

“Get bored.” She snidely commented. “Stay out of medical wings…I can think of few other things too…not to have your butt about to handed to you this afternoon.”

“Really?” he asked playfully. “You think that’s the way it’s going to go down?”

She stared him hard in the eye. “I’ve been practicing.” He looked a little surprised. “I’m not ready to take on any Sith lords yet, but I’m almost finished the training levels on that little remote of yours…you and Ghent will have to get more creative.”

“Have you been meditating too?—and reaching out while you’ve been training? Practicing with a black shield over your face? Splitting your concentration? - like I told you to do?” He had tried to go for a casual tone, but he knew he failed, and he could feel her eyes narrow on the subject.

“No” she hated to admit it.

“Mara,” He chided, “you know that’s part of the training…opening yourself up…you have to get use to drawing on The Force….otherwise you’re just an excellent swordsperson, who just happens to be gifted.”  

They had come to the corridor to the practice room, and Mara headed in the direction of it.

“Ah, Mara...” He called to her, “We’re going to use a different room today.”

“Which room?” she asked apprehensively.

“Room 1138.” He answered nonchalantly.

“The public room?!?” She exploded. “The one with the large windows so that everyone can watch us?...Why? Tell me, Luke, Why?”

He cringed. He knew he had caved into NRI when he agreed to this…and now Mara was going to know. “It was suggested that, as a sign of good faith, that when I trained others… I make it more visible.”

“And who came up with this brilliant idea?”

“Breme-“

“Bremem? Really?!?” She was angry now. “Gods! When is he going to stop?” – What? Is he the PR person for the New Republic now too?”

“I told him that we’d try it once…and if it didn’t work out, then, we’d go back to private sessions.” He conceded. “It’s a bigger room…it’s got the synth terrain in it…we can program just about any course we want.” He tried to sell it.

“Fine” Mara snarled, and followed him to the other room.

**

She could feel it before they stepped into the room. He must have felt too because he hesitated before hitting the door release. It was when he stepped into the practice room that the wall with the window erupted in flashing lights on their holocaps and holovids. The reporters were already there, waiting for them.

She waited before she stepped through, and braced herself for the on-slough. Sure enough the flashes erupted again when she entered. Somehow to her, it felt more intense than what he need had just experienced—like there was more interest in her.

She knew that nothing was going to get accomplished if those lights kept flashing. He must have sensed it, so Luke walked over to the room controls and put a filter to dim out the windows.

She could sense the disappointment on the opposite side of the window with the slight restriction.

She reached out to him. <<Thank you for that. >> She had walked over to the bench on the opposite side of the door, and dropped her bag.

Luke had chosen the bench right next to the door and closest to the window too. She knew that he was trying to shield her from the watchful eye of the public.

<You’re welcome.> He sent back, and what felt like a friendly touch of reassurance…that things won’t be that bad.

He dropped his bag on his bench and went to remove the jacket of his practice fatigues, to reveal his undershirt – as soon as he did – the muted flashes at the window started again. Luke was doing his best to ignore them, as he started to put on his practice gloves.

Mara marveled that he had the grace to take it all. She wasn’t as nearly ready to have her life on view, as he had…but he really had no choice in the matter either. And for the record, all the press had really called her was ‘unknown female’ and ‘possible Jedi student’…but then the descriptions of ‘clearly, not his sister’ started, and that was when Mara had noticed a change in tone of the press.

She readied herself too…taking off her jacket, and wearing her t-shirt underneath…the flashes exploded on the other side of the window again—more fierce and intense.

<Try and block them out.> He suggested. <They’ll get bored after we start and they’ll go away.>

<<What about _the girls_ behind them? >> She wasn’t making eye contact with him, but they both knew who she was talking about. <<They will stay forever if they think you’ll cough or something…in case they might miss the amazing biological functions of the Jedi.>>

As a reflex, he made the mistake of glancing at the window—more muted flashes- <I don’t know why they’re even here…> He reached up and touched the controls again, darkening the screen even more.

<<Don’t you?>> She shook her head…he could be so naïve sometimes. <<They’re hoping that by some chance that they’ll bump into you…she’ll say something witty, you’ll say something wise... and Poof! You’re madly in love with her…and whisk her away to happily ever-after.>>  She started to stretch out her limbs and warm up before they started.

He snickered from his bench. <I still don’t get it.> He was stretching too.

<<Don’t you?—you’ve never been infatuated with someone?...a celebrity?>>

He shook his head.

<<And why not? – you’re the hero of the galaxy…saved them all from certain doom…>> she had once used these words to him with malice, but today, there was no tone of it here. <<You’re not bad to look at…and ‘Jedi Knight in shining armour’ has a certain ring to it…don’t you think?>> If she thought she knew better, she’d think he was blushing, from her words.

<I just didn’t think they would…choose me.> He was done thinking about the other people in the world…time to concentrate on the present.

Mara watched him walk back over to the room controls. She thought to herself, that he certainly does have a way about him.

“Ok” he said, “where do you feel like training?” He raised an eyebrow in her direction. “We have lots of choices.”

“And what places of wonder do we have to pick from?” She asked as she was warming up her calf muscles.

“Let’s see… rocks and mountains of Meysics?” He looked at her- she was putting on her gloves, she shook her head. “How about this one?—the lovely and scenic molten iron ore of Mustafar?” –she raised an eyebrow, and shook her head again. “No?—that sounded lovely. Ok, here’s one…this one we are doing…the varied terrain Is’maac... never been, but I hear good things.”

He keyed in the design code and the room morphed into different colours and ground levels, the lights above them changed to lay a holo field on the terrain, mimicking where different density of ground, and trees and bushes might be.  Mara was impressed…maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. She walked behind him, to the edge of the field.

She could sense he was getting into ‘teacher mode’… “Now Mara” he began, “You have to remember to keep yourself open to the Force…and not just rely on your instinct and muscle memory.” …she was not having it today….and he was not going to win.

His back was to her, as he was still facing the wall, but he was still prattling on… “…you have to remember to be prepared for any sort of technique that might be thrown at you.” He finished what he was saying, unclipped his saber from his belt, placing it in left hand, and then turned around to face her.

He was met with a quick upper cut to the left jaw, and her leg came up and kicked the bottom of his saber hilt, sending it flying behind him. He was just able to catch sight of her running off towards a hill in the artificial setting, somersaulting over the first obstacle, igniting her own saber mid-flip, and landing with it drawn—ready to fight.

<Oh, it’s on.> He mentally commented to her, as he called back his own saber to his hand, ignited it, and joined her in the setting.

Their sabers clashes against each other. He’d swing his green blade one direction, and she met it with her blue one, then she’d switch the motion on him- forcing him to change his plans. A fast and furious exchange of blows started their session. He had gained some ground… she would win it back…then he would advance farther than he had won previous.

<You’re putting on a show for the reporters?> He asked.

<<No,…just a benefit of showing you up.>> she grinned wickedly at him. <<Plus, you had said that they’d get bored and leave…I’m just giving them what they want now…so that they can go away.>>

<Don’t give in to them at the detriment of your training, Mara.> He warned as he parried at her again. <Besides, I can feel your resentment…you’re going to have to drop that…and find peace, otherwise this will all be in vain.>

<<I’m trying.>> She commented back, <<Don’t you dare quote the green guy now…about ‘trying’.>> she swung her blade back at him.

<You’re giving the Dark side a door, Mara.> He warned. His blade clashed at hers.

She could feel that he was impressed with her technique thus far, and she was keeping her ground. She still found it difficult to reach out to the Force while fighting…she preferred to rely on her body and it’s natural action and reaction—let her combat skills take over. She knew that she was about to get a reprimand about it soon…but she had to admit, this was fun.

Very seldom did she enjoying sparring with someone as much as she enjoyed it with him. And on the plus side, he never let her win. If she won—she had done it on her own.

 The only thing that bothered her was that he never fought dirty. She wouldn’t expect him to…it wasn’t in his nature. But she was a realist, and she knew that out in the world, no one was going to hold back what they were willing to fight you with, if they wanted to stand between you and your goals.

Still at this time, she could enjoy just being with him too. Absently, she wondered why he still hung around her. And the thought left her when he swooped at her legs, and she jumped to avoid the blade. He smiled at her progress.

Time to have more fun with him….

She smiled at him before she advanced this time, and pursued him up a hill as he moved backwards, but still kept up his side of the fight. ‘Time to dance.’ She thought to herself.

A quick burst of short attacks against him, and he commented, “You’re getting good.” She could hear that he was breathing a bit harder than normal, but not over extended.

“Thank you.” She said, making her smiled turn a bit mischievous. She could feel her own exhaustion coming soon, but she wasn’t ready to give into it yet.

He locked his saber against hers and tried to push back. “Why are you smiling?” He asked, unsure.

She grit her teeth as she push against him. “Because…” she paused, “I know something that you do not know.”

“What’s that?” he said between his teeth, he was starting to grit now too, from the pressure.

“I am not left-handed.” She pushed him off and switched hands…and she continued her side of fight, faster than he expected with the different hand being more dominant now. It was her way of making him remember that it will not always be a fair fight…not all of his opponents will have his integrity, or his mercy.

He chuckled, finding her amusing, but he could see that she was getting tired. He broke his stride of the fight…retreated away from her, and paced back and forth on a small hill behind him. It was time for the teacher to come back.

<It would be a lot easier for you, if you called on the Force, you know.> He switched hands of his saber, and extended the available hand…a bottle of water flew in to it, with ease.

He took a swig, and offered it to her.

With the pause in their fighting, Mara could feel the exhaustion coming to her now, and her lungs heaved. She nodded and motioned to take the bottle from him.

<No.> he stopped her. <Take it from me.>

She knew he was right…it was time to start, and do things his way. Mara closed her eyes, controlled her breathing, and centered herself. She knew she was ready when she felt her body refresh, her mind became clearer, and her awareness expanded. She opened her eyes…and the bottle left his hand, and glided through the air into her outstretched hand.

He smiled as he had felt her reach out. <Just think of how much faster you’ll beat me with the Force on your side.> He winked at her.

Mara drank the rest of the bottle down, and then guided it back to the wall from where it had come from. She turned her head to see where it went to, and could sense that, on the opposite side of the window, the presences had depleted now, only a very few extremely interested parties were watching them now. Times must have passed while they were fighting…it had felt like mere minutes to her.

<Ready?> he asked. <I think we should try some split concentration, during this part…> There had been some rubberized shapes in the corner of the bare room when they had started…some of them floated over to them…and fell about the area they were about to work in.

She rose up her lightsaber, preparing to go again. <<Ok…I’ve been working on a few things too…but you’ll have to promise me something…>>

<What’s that?>

<<If I have to practice opening myself to the Force—you have to practice on your messy footwork…it’s very distracting.>>

<Deal.>

And the fight began again. With the Force flowing through them, Mara could feel herself not getting as tired quickly…she could anticipate his moves quicker too…she could almost see the fight before it happened. Instead of being a fast and furious fight, it now had a rhythm to it…almost a dance. The lightsabers made a strange sort of music too, as they hummed, hissed, and snapped.

She even felt it when he “threw” one of the rubber rocks at her. Mara was able to see it before it happened, and dodge it. She knew what he was asking od her, and as they continued this next series, she picked up a few rocks of her own to throw at him…he dodged them just as easy as she did, but he was happy that she followed his example.

Mara had one trick that she was saving, to surprise him with. While she had had been practicing by herself, it had come to her, as she was in the heat of training—a reflex action that she had completely forgotten about when she was younger and had first trained with a lightsaber. Her trainer had used it many times, and it had proved to be more useful than she would have estimated—it certainly had the effect to set your opponent on edge.

With all the rocks used up, it was her chance to pull out her surprise. So when the opportunity arose, she took it. He was about to come at her again with an offensive attack. Before he could follow through, she brought up her empty hand and Force-shoved him back a few steps, with a strength he didn’t expect from her.

He was stocked that she had done such a thing…he had never encountered such a thing. His shock had made him pause, and gave her a chance – she sprung her attack. 

<Where did you learn that?> he asked.

<<Just a tid bit of training I remembered while practicing…>> She was expecting to be angry with her…and hadn’t.

<I’ve never asked you this before…but now, I’m curious…who your trainer was?> She could feel that he was asking permission to ask the question, as well as the question itself.

If she didn’t think he was prepared for it, she wouldn’t have answered, but she did. <<Vader.>>

He was surprised, and she sensed that he wanted to ask her a bevy of questions, but instead she answered the obvious. <<All he really taught me was –‘this is the hilt-this is the blade- don’t get the two confused—and stay out of my way’.>> He wanted more than that…she reluctantly continued. <<I learned more from watching him with battle droids… the way he moved…the things he did when fighting—like the push, just now….I didn’t get a lot of opportunities before I was discovered, and tried to leave before he would react…he didn’t like people watching him.>>

Their own fight was slowing in intensity…

<I hated fighting him.> He thought at last. <I dreaded it…every single time.>

<<He didn’t.>> She said…she didn’t think she sounded callous, but it must have sounded that way to him.

<What do you mean?> She could sense that he was angered by her comment…she wasn’t expecting that reaction from him. <He _enjoyed_ trying to kill his own son?!?>

<<No—that’s not what I meant….he enjoyed it because you were a good opponent for him…you were a challenge…not a droid that would fall over.>> She had it as a compliment, but it just seemed to anger him further. She wanted to say that she sensed Vader was proud of him, and his abilities.

But that’s not what he took from it. With her senses open she could hear his thoughts... He was angered and agitated now… _‘what kind of monster would look forward to injuring his own child?’ ‘Bastard! –why did he think I ever would join him!’_

She had to work at blocking out his thoughts…obliviously she had scratched the surface that was thinner than it appeared. The intensity of the fight started to change and not in a good way…she was blocking his attack more, than she was able to share. She had thought that Luke had forgiven his father…it had given her comfort—if he could forgive him, then it was possible to anyone to forgive…but clearly this was not so… at least at this moment.

She could feel a chill from him now, threatening to seep into her…it scared her… and she wanted to shut down her connection to the Force, but knew if she did that she won’t stand a chance of the fight that she was up against now. She did the one thing that she needed to do to break the spell.

“Luke,” she called, as her breath was laboured. “I’m not him…I’m not Vader.”

That seemed to work… his face broke from the internal fight he was having…and he stopped in his tracks, not realizing at where he had gone. She knew one last thing would break the spell even stronger. “You’re not him either.” She whispered.

She sensed that he was ashamed at how quickly it had turned. He was breathing hard too, but the anger hadn’t left him quite yet…only, she sensed, it wasn’t directed at Vader…it was directed at her, for being so observant at what it would take to show his cracks. He felt manipulated by her, and her words.

Even though he had switched off his saber, and transferred it to his left hand, he took a step towards her, and stretched out his gloved right hand, in a pointing motion...his face dark and brooding. “You don’t know what you’re talking about…If I were you…” He didn’t finish.

Mara caught herself before she gasped—his motion, tone and words just now—not once, since she had met him, had she never associated him with Vader…had never seen a bit of one man reflected in the other… until now. It was like Deja vue…her hand went to her throat, as if she expected a Force choke from him.

<Is that what you think I’m capable of?> He was hurt…and something was still in the anger that he held on …frustration?

His blade ignited, and he attacked. She wasn’t about let this part of him take him over. Rather than fighting him, she tried to block him as much as possible, until the only option she had left was to physically stop him.

His green blade was in his right hand, and her blue blade was in her same hand…before he could move too far, she reached out with her left hand to catch his right wrist, as he mirror the same motion… he caught her right wrist with his left hand too…and the momentum caused their faces to come together, and literally butt their heads up against each other. Mara shifted her weight so that her forehead slid off of his, and now they were pushing against each other, with the sides of their faces touching… panting…exhausted.

She heard his voice again…she knew it was not something she was not supposed to hear… _‘Why do I want you so badly?_ ’ he asked himself in anguish. It was in split second, as he moved away from her face, his lips brushed against her temple, and she felt her skin aflame.

Instantaneously, she dropped her Force contact, and backed away from him. In that split second, he lost his grip on his ignited lightsaber, and it started to fall towards her. Luckily, his reflexes were faster than anyone else she knew, and he grabbed the hilt back again.

But the action had brought them both back to reality. And the training session ended. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything more than, “Good session.” and “See you later.” As he left the room too quickly for Mara to even come up with the words to respond. She stood in the empty room…alone.

**

Into the night, she was restless as she tried to sleep. Her body wristed in the sheets of her bed, and her mind was reliving her past…this always happened after she had reached out in the Force…it was the after effect.

This time though, she couldn’t bring her mind out of it…vague images of her past swirled about her, until one moment became clearer…she recognized it…wanting it to stop, but yet, she knew it was something important that she was supposed to remember, but hadn’t until now.

She had snuck aboard _the Executor_ as a means to bring her closer to a nearby system, if only to get off Vader’s flagship without being noticed, and then be on her way. She knew he was headed to the New Death Star by Endor – the Emperor had ordered her to some rim world on another mission… Only her presence had attracted his attention, and before she could make her get away, Vader had blocked her leaving.

She knew he hated her…but had deemed her a necessary asset to the Empire, and thus had allowed her to keep her life…the last time they had met, he had threatened not to let her have that luxury any longer if she had interfered with any of his missions.

He stood in the corridor, red saber glowed at his side, between her and the available TIE fighter for escape—and he was not about to hear any excuses—that, she was not there to interfere with any of his plans—she only wanted to leave. He strode towards her, and there was nowhere for her to go. He stretched out his hand, for her delicate neck, planting her up against a wall…the saber waivered close…but then stopped…and so did his hostility… the mechanic breathing echoing in the hall, but he did not release her but didn’t tighten his grip either…his voice, resonant and deep…and almost in a whisper, if it was possible… “I won’t kill you…not now… _he_ will cherish and love you…much more than you deserve…. _he_ doesn’t know what you are. I won’t take away _his_ happiness away from _him_.”

She had no idea who was the “ _he_ ” Vader was referring to, but as soon as he released her, she ran for the TIE and left the ship.

The images of the memory blurred and contorted, until she felt a change in the tone of her dream…suddenly it felt calmer, and more real than what she was previously shown….the air in this vision had changed…it swirled around her like a warm zephyr.

She was in a jungle…warm and moist… the thick air told her so. She was dressed in a loose-fitting shift, walking among the foliage. Blossoming exotic flowers had caught her attention and she walked towards them. Motion from the nearby trees stopped her from reaching them, and he stepped out from the surrounding trees. Luke, as she knew him…wearing the same type of fatigues he wore earlier. His hair was slightly damp from the air, and his blue eyes were crystal clear…

Upon seeing her, he smiled…welcoming the site of her…extending a hand …which she gladly took. He pulled her closer, and examined her face before he tilted his head, and captured her lips with his own…she wasn’t surprised, and didn’t fight, but joined him it reciprocating the kiss and deepening it. It felt so natural between them… an action they had done a thousand times, but still, every time felt new and excited her.

He released her lips to look down at her… his eyes had turned sapphire….

His hand went behind her, a picked one of the blossoms that had first attracted her attention…and brought it to her face so she could appreciate the fragrance…she inhaled deeply, and the fresh and sweet smell filled her senses…

He watched her face and was captivated by it…he took the fragile blossom and let it flutter on her cheek, then past her lips…down her throat, and travelled between her breasts… her eyes fluttered closed briefly with the pleasure of such sensual contact.

His lips came to hers again… he was hungrier now…stronger, fierce, yet tender and protective….his arms wrapped around her, and she reached out for his body too.

She never felt so protected…or…what was the word?… _loved_ …as she did when he came to her…when she was with him…no man would ever compare to him…it was a waste to think that another ever could.

Their pursing lips nipped and sucked at one another….she could feel his hands on her… warm and gliding over her body. They slid to her breasts…scooping and cupping…squeezing and releasing…

She turned her face away from his kisses to catch her breath…his lips found her neck and resumed his desire… she moaned softly, as she felt his fingers making circles around her perked nipples…and then, knowing that he could, pitch the delicate tips – she sucked in air quickly.

The straps from her shift dress; fell from her shoulders…she shimmied to let the dress pool at her feet. She could feel her nakedness but wasn’t ashamed…he never made her feel like she was on display…he always made her feel…the right word escaped her again… _worshipped_.

Now his hands had more access to her, and she had no thought to let them stop…

Though his lips stopped at her neck, he had to pull himself away, to bring himself to the same state of dress she was in… He kept almost one hand on her at all times...switching them, and stopping to kiss her as he removed his clothes…her hands reached out to help remove the offensive hindrances…

His boots kicked off without much effort…his undershirt that had already clung to his chest; left with no protestation…she admired his body while he moved. He wasn’t a large man, but tight and compact like a swimmer, gymnast, dancer….his abdomen rippled and flexed as she dragged her nails across it.

The buckle on his pants gave no fight, and the pants also came loose as he shuffled them away. Free from the restrictions of clothing, she glanced down at his body that was screaming for attention…the curve of his groin muscles lead directly to his thick and proud manhood.

Capturing her mouth again, he pressed himself on her…wanting to feel as much of his skin against her as possible...pushing her back against the blossoming tree… the scent filled her mind.

Hand slid down her thigh to the crux of her knee, and raised her leg so that it wrapped around him.

Not wanting to miss his pleasure too…she slid her hand, passed the ripple muscles, gingering taking him in her hand, she pumped his shaft in the rhythm of his breaths…he put his forehead against her for a few moments, and shuddered with her touch.

Without warning, his fingers were at her most sensitive area…he could explore her at his leisure, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to contain herself much longer without him inside her… his fingers found the separate folds of her inner and outer lips of her womanhood…they began to slid back and forth in between their laps, applying deepening pressure and friction with every pass…her wetness egged him on.

She was on the edge of rapture, but he knew the instance that would make her succumb…then he lifted her up, so gently, and joined inside her….

She gasped as he stretched her with his broad cock…he delighted with her pleasure, knowing that he was the one to bring it to her. He rocked in and out of her… pumping slowly and diligently…she gasped again when he hit the area, internally, of the most arousal,… the spot she was where she could feel the most of his impact….he must have of known this, because his motions and speed changed so that she could feel it… Wanting to pleasure her even more, his fingers slipped to the hood of her jewel and he teased her clit as he rubbed it between his fingers.

She held her breath as her climax came…she shook, and shivered as wave after wave rushed through her body….and before it was over, before she could recover, he started thrusting faster now…faster than any man had ever done to her… he knew her body and he knew how to thoroughly see that she was satisfied….with piston-like speed, in and out her, she soon found herself on the verge of another climax…and then it hit…the involuntary pulse of her muscles squeezing and releasing him inside her….it was too much for her to take… then she felt his molten juice explode, and heard his joyous bellow.

Their breaths were heavy, and their hearts beats as strong as a hammer… his arms wrapped around her, clutching her to him, cradling her, with a sense of safety she had never felt before…whatever the world had prepared for them, as long as she was in his arms…the world didn’t exist.

Within the vision, he presence began to recede…she struggle to hold on to it… for a few more seconds, begging whatever had given her this vision, not to take him away from her…even though the feeling of love, passion, warmth that he had given her still remained, he had faded.

Her naked body was still exposed… it felt different now…she looked down at her lower belly, and watched it begin to expand…slowly, and not a bit of pain…she felt rather protective of the bulging bump…happy even… she watched it grow until her knew it couldn’t grow any more…her caressed the stretch skin, lovingly, tenderly….as her fingers slid over it, the skin began to turn from her healthy rosy hue, losing its colour, turning almost gray…the veins on her skin stated to turn dark, then black...and widened across her belly --she panicked, and terror started to fill her, as the dark started to consume her, and pain began…eating her from within…

**

Mara woke up with a scream; breathing hard…shivering to her core… she fought against the nausea that she felt coming on…

Not since her dreams of the Emperor had she felt anything so real…

She pulled her blankets around her in her bed…lay back down…and dared not to close her eyes.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If you want to know the aftermath of this part...the next part to this story can be found in “A Friendly Word”- Chapter 3


	6. And who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The things that you thought you knew- you don’t.
> 
> Setting: Coruscant- almost a year after ‘Last Command’ - 3 days after “A Friendly Word”- Chapter 5

He was late. Not extremely late…but definitely later than what was on the invitation. Luke Skywalker nervously waited in front of the turbo lift that would take him to the palace rooftop/balcony. He knew it was just a birthday party for his niece and nephew, but Leia would not see it that way—it was important to her, and therefore important to him.

When the lift appeared, he got in and pressed the buttons more than once, even though he knew it was silly to do so… that wasn’t going to make the lift go any faster. At least, while he waited to get to the top, he had the time to fluff the bow on the gift—he accidentally crushed it on the way over to the palace. Leia would give him “the look” on that one too.

But today, he was looking forward to seeing the twins. In the past year, he had learned to hold a baby…then hold babies at the same time. He was proficient in diaper changing, bottle feeding, telling stories in different voices, and just about everything an uncle could do. Han called him “The Jedi Baby-sitting Service”.

Luke had never thought about children before, but he decided that he liked them and was definitely looking forward to these two getting older…and wistfully, he thought of maybe having some of his own…someday.

Before he could contemplate on it any longer, the lift binged, and he was at the top. He prepared himself before he stepped out on to the roof top.

Since arriving here over a year ago, Leia was able to get some funds to spruce up the rooftop for the benefit of palace staff…it had been transformed from cement-bleakness with an amazing view to an amazing social area with an even better view.

So he didn’t step off into an empty rooftop, but a renovated garden and patio…complete with solar lighting, a dining area, and bar….with an amazing view of the mountains.

As soon as he stepped through, he felt it….he could feel Leia’s eyes narrow on him. As he causally strolled over to where she was sitting, holding Jacen, bouncing him on her knee, he could see several people he recognized, and some he didn’t. Not a big group, but just big enough.

Han and Lando were over by the bar, talking—and they waved their acknowledgement when he arrived—Han quickly shot him a grimace—trying to warn him of Leia’s state. It looked like Wedge wasn’t there yet either…so, at least, he wasn’t the last to show up. Several people from Leia’s office were there too.

Pleasantly, he saw Mara—as always, she looked amazing. Her hair was down, and she wore a simple burgundy dress…it made her fair skin glow. She was standing by the rail, talking with a young man Luke recognized as a staff member from a government department, but couldn’t quite remember which one—there were so many of them. He caught her eye, and Mara smiled to him. He returned her smile, but knew he had to appease someone else first before he could go talk to her.

“Hello Brother.” Leia snidely greeted him. “Did you get lost getting here?” Jacen was cooing, and clearly enjoying the attention from his mother.

“I- uh..” Luke stammered…she was in “mother mode”, and not letting him out of it. He put the gift down, and sat across from her.

“You’re not really all that late…” Leia let him off the hook. “The invitation said it was ‘casual’ so all is forgiven.”

“Thanks Leia.”

“But –here- could you hold Jacen while I check on Jaina?” – And she handed over the jolly baby over to him.

Upon seeing his uncle, the infant started to make gurgling noises and bounce up and down more excitedly. Luke was happy to capitulate him, and proceeded to start making funny faces to entertain his nephew.

“Did I miss Jaina?” Luke asked…now truly sorry that he was late.

“Oh, you didn’t miss much…” Leia said. “Before the party, this one slept,” motioning to Jacen, “and Jaina didn’t…so she was mostly fussy before and at the start of the party.” Leia turned away to look into the bassinette beside her…and with baby #2 clearly asleep, she turned back and continued, “Several people tried to calm her down, but she was just wailing…it wasn’t until Mara picked her up that she calmed down.”

Luke stopped making “a-boo-boo” faces at Jacen when he heard that. “Mara?—really?” stunned.

“Oh yes.” Leia smiled at him. “She picked Jaina up…and you know, it was the strangest thing…the way Mara talks to her…like Jaina is an adult and the two of them are in a meeting or something….only Mara can get away with it…Jaina won’t put up with it when Han or I try talking to her like that.” Leia shook her head.

“So she started walking around with Jaina on her hip…talking directly to her…like, “So I understand that you’re a year old now, can you tell me how this baby-thing is working out for you?”…just like that.” Leia mimicked the other woman.

“And what gets me…is that it worked!...not five minutes later, Mara comes back with Jaina…she had taken the bow out of her hair, and says to me that Jaina didn’t like the bow in her hair—that Jaina felt silly wearing it….and hands her back to me, and Jaina goes down like that!” Leia snapped her fingers. “Amazing.”

“Really?” Luke asked, and stared over at Mara. Her back was to him and he could see that she was enjoying her conversation, still, with the young man Luke had noticed on the way in—nephew temporarily forgotten. A gurgle brought him back to the attention of the baby…and he started to make “furrr-furrr” faces now.

Leia clearly noticed where her brother’s gaze had gone. “That’s Aydin…he’s an administrator of public projects…he had a lot to do with renovating this space.” She commented.

A second young man came to join in Mara’s conversation. “That’s Mareck….Aydin’s boyfriend.” Leia smiled at her brother, knowingly.

“Oh…okay” Luke turned his full attention back to his nephew…and “blah-blah” faces now.

“So did you know that Talon Karrde was in a few days ago?” Leia asked.

“Yeah, I saw him when I was at Mara’s.” He answered.

“Did Mara tell you why he was here?” Leia asked cautiously.

“No, we haven’t really talked since then.”

“Well, when you do get a chance to talk to her, can you please ask her about his visit?” Luke looked over at her strangely, feeling that something was up. Leia’s eyes looked serious, but not troubled. “You can tell her that I’m the one that suggested that you ask—she will know what that means.”

“Is there something I should know about?” Luke said in a baby voice to his nephew, but Leia could tell that he was perfectly serious.

 “Nothing of immediate nature…just a report I got, that’s all.” She was doing her best to sound calming and reassuring, so she switched topics. “Besides, I got the feeling that the two of you see each other more frequently than just every few days?” She asked her brother.

“No dear sister…” Luke gave Leia ‘the look’ that she had taught him. “I’ve been following your rules that you gave me with regards to Mara when she first moved here.”

“I don’t remember giving you ‘rules’—I remember giving you advice, but not rules.” She scoffed at him.

“Yes you did. You did give me ‘rules’…you said that I should give her space…and try not… _and_ , I believe the word you used was ‘ _inflict_ ’… myself upon her more than once a week unless she asked.” He looked at his sister. “And I have been keeping to those rules…just so you know.”

Luke looked into his nephew eyes and mentally spoke to him. <Look here, you…when you get older... you and I are going to have to sit down and have a little talk about women…and when we do… you can tell your Uncle Luke all about them—because I have no clue.>

Jacen was starting to get a bit bored, so it was time to deliver uncle-raspberries to someone’s tummy….

“Alright…fine.” Leia’s look softened, then… “Ah…Luke…I would stop doing that, if I were you…Jacen’s been a little gassy today…”

It was then that ‘uncle of the year’ started to smell something…kind of reminding him of Dagobah. Lucky for him, Luke looked over at Mara and saw that she was now at the balcony alone.

“Well, here you go, Leia…he clearly wants you now.” Luke handed his nephew back… and decided to make his way over to the balcony.

“Thanks Luke.” She glared at him. “Just remember what I told you.”

As he stood up to leave, he noticed that Lando was walking towards Mara too, holding two drinks in his hands and wearing his most dashing grin. As Lando walked through a group of people, Han stopped him, and pulled him aside. Luke could see that Han was saying something to the other man—it looked like he mouthed, ‘isn’t for you.’—and a knowing look…Lando’s shoulders slumped a bit—then as if forgotten, Lando turned, and handed his other drink to one of the women from Leia’s office, wearing an even bigger smile.

Luke let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and walked over to Mara. He reached out in his presence before he got there.

He casually came up beside her, “Hi there.” he said pleasantly.

She turned to look at him, “Hello Skywalker” she serenely smiled back at him.

He knew why she wasn’t disturbed by his presence…he knew how much she enjoyed being up there at gazing at the mountains—something about them drew her, and calmed her.

The door to the rooftop, broke their tranquility as they turned to see who was going the party. Wedge had arrived…and with his new girl in tow. The new couple waived in Luke’s direction but started to make their way around the party.

“I’m glad you came over.” Mara said, turning her gaze back out to the mountains.

“Really, why?” Luke asked.

“Well, I saw Lando coming this way…I’m just not in the mood for him right now.” She confessed.

“I thought you were better friends with him?” He tried to sound casual about it…as best as he could.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong…I’m finding out that he has his uses…but ‘subtle’ is not one of them.” She was mildly annoyed, but not bitterly so. “Do you know he invited himself over for dinner last week?”

“No, I hadn’t heard…you had people over for dinner?” Once again, his casual demeanor was failing.

“It was a spur of the moment thing….Leia was coming over…and then, Han joined her…I was introducing her to this author couple, and with them coming over too…it turned into ‘having dinner’…then Lando walks through the door because he knows the author couple…” She sighed, exasperated by re-telling it.

“I see…” inwardly he was doing a happy-dance. “This ‘author couple’?—what’s that about?”

“Oh, well… it’s really kind of interesting… He’s originally an architect and studied psychology…She’s an archeologist and studied anthropology…both of them are really eccentric…I think they’re half-mad when I first talked to them…but they’re writing a book on the secret life of the palace.” Mara saw that he was truly interested, so she continued. “I was helping them…and they agreed not to use my name…but they wanted a different side to the story as well…so I thought of making the introduction to Leia…since she spent time here…and she gave them the public side of the palace.”

Mara paused to take a sip of her wine, and offered Luke some of the appetizers from her small plate. He looked down at them, and raised his eyebrows. <<My eyes were bigger than my stomach…go on, take them.>> She reached out. He was glad to oblige as he was getting hungry.

  “So…” she continued, “I should introduce you to them…both of them have been on various digs around the Empire…um...galaxy” She corrected herself. “…and have collected all sorts of writings…I told them that you were having trouble looking for information on the Jedi…they both got all excited at the prospect of meeting you…would you be okay with that?”

“Yeah...” now he was really interested – what could two academics have?- “That would be great…I’ll take any help anywhere.” He grimaced. “Oh, before I forget, Leia told me to ask why Karrde was planet side?—she seemed to think that I need to know something?”

Luke felt her senses tighten, but in a casual tone she replied, “Ask me again later?”

Luke turned around because he could feel people approaching. He was greeted by Wedge and his companion.

She was very pretty indeed, Luke surmised. And Wedge looked like he was walking on air, standing beside her.

“Hi Wedge!” Luke greeted them as the couple came up.

“Hey Luke!...” Wedge was nervous.., Luke could tell. “This is Iella Wessiri… she works in NRI….but she’s really a nice person.” He laughed nervously at his own joke.

“He keeps saying that…and still thinks its funny…it’s a good thing he’s cute.” And the brunette smiled at Wedge, then extended her hand to shake Luke’s.

Luke turned to include the very pretty woman beside him. “Ah…this is Mara Jade…” Mara extended her hand to Wedge’s friend.

“Hello…and hello to you too, Commander Antilles.” Mara shook Wedge’s hand after disengaging from the other woman.

“Please call me Wedge?” He asked, and she nodded.

Luke thought that it was strange that Mara still used military titles, but maybe it was something that couldn’t be unlearned. He had sensed three days ago that she was being distant, and he could tell that she was working hard at not being detached now. Something was in the under current with her, but he wasn’t going to press it.

“So Wedge told me that you used to be at Correllian Security?—it seems that a lot of people are coming over from that group to NRI.” Luke started the conversation, partly because he didn’t want Wedge to feel awkward, and because it was true. There had been an influx of people into NRI.

“Yes,” Iella said, “we were asked to come over. So there will be some new faces around.”

“Is that because they’re expecting a large turnover there soon?” Mara asked, and raised just one eyebrow.

Iella looked back at the smuggler, a bit surprised. “Well, that all depends on what colour the water is today?” – And then she raised an eyebrow.

Mara replied in a stoic tone, “On Andrix, its red, but only in the mornings.”

Whatever just transpired, it was clear that the right thing was said because Iella seemed to relax before speaking. “Then it’s no surprise, that Bremem will be leaving soon, and most of his people.”

Both Luke and Wedge looked at her with shock. It was Luke who was the first to happily ask, “When?—and why is this happening.”

Iella continued, “It’s on account of the security leaks…just too many of them…little ones…but then sometimes a little one could be something bigger…and then there’s the embezzlement.”

Mara didn’t look entirely shocked, but both men wanted more details. “Most of it stems from property that went missing while they were inventorying the passageways they found in the palace…most of it is art, but he wasn’t very smart about it.”

Mara chuckled into her wine, and then said “I know…he only ran it through two bank accounts… Fool.”

Both women shared a knowing smile, and a little laugh, leaving the men speechless. Little did they know they were in the company of two very capable spies?

“Okay…” Wedge, looking to Luke for support, finally said, “I think we better break these two up before they start plotting to take over the government.”

“Who says we haven’t already?” Iella gave him a wicked grin.

“And Leia is in on it too…” Mara added. “It’s all planned for next week.”

Both women laughed at the men’s expense. Luke covered his mouth to have a good laugh of his own. Only Wedge stood there with his mouth agape.

“Actually, I was hoping to run into you, Luke.” Iella said. “There’s someone from Corsec I think you should meet…I’ve known him for a long time. He’s a bit odd…but he has one of those.” She pointed at Luke’s lightsaber at his hip. “It doesn’t look quite the same…but he’s very proud of it.”

“Yes, I’d really like that.” Luke stammered out. She nodded.

“It was very nice to meet you Mara.” Iella said, “and you too Luke.” She smiled brightly—and Luke remembered what Wedge had said about that smile.

Pleasantries were exchanged and Wedge and Iella walked away, leaving Luke and Mara at the balcony edge.

Once they were out of earshot, “He looks happy.” Mara commented.

“Wedge?—yeah, he’s pretty proud too.” Luke looked over at her. “I didn’t know that you had previously met Wedge?”

In the distance, the party was starting to break up.

“Yes, we’ve met several times…he seems very nice.” Mara hesitated, “For a Rogue.”

Luke slid a glance at her smug face, and knew that she was back to herself.

“Oh?” he was amused, “and you know how many Rogues? –to compare that to?”

“Well,” she looked up as if counting, “There’s you…Antilles…and those other two degenerates that hang around the pit.”

“Do you mean Wes and Hobbie?” he asked. She nodded. “I’d be offended if I didn’t complete agree with that statement about them.” He shook his head. “Still, they’re some good men to have on your side when you need them.”

“I believe there’s a military term that says that a squadron is only as good as their commander…and that the squad is a reflection of _that_ commander…” Mara looked down briefly, “…weren’t you their commander during the war?—so what does that say about you?”

When she looked back up at him, he had his arms crossed on his chest, wearing a shavit-eating grin across his face, looking very proud of the “degenerates” that he had assembled.

He broke his pose only to laugh with her.

They soon resumed their positions, resting on the railing looking out to the mountains…in a happy circumstance.

Several people came by to say hello and good bye before either Luke or Mara had a chance to make the rounds and meet everyone…they were lost again in their own little world while they were having a laugh as the party was ending.

It wasn’t until Han came by, that they noticed that the party had completed broken up, and that the afternoon had become evening.

“Coming down, Kid?” Han asked…he looked almost comical, lightly swinging a bassinette at his side.

“No…we were just catching up.” Luke said. Han had enough good sense just to wave a goodbye, leaving Luke and Mara alone on the rooftop.

Both of them leaned back on the railing, somehow closer in proximity now, than they were before there were other people around.

After a few moments, “Does he always call you ‘Kid’?” Mara asked.

Luke smirked, “He’s been calling me that since the first day I met him…one day, I suppose I’m going to be an eighty year old man, and he’ll still be calling me ‘Kid’.”

She snorted lightly. “I wouldn’t laugh at that…” he gave her a warning look, “He calls you ‘kid’ too….you’ve been indoctrinated now…no getting rid of him, or the Wookie.”

“How did I get such an honor?” She was a little shocked.

“Well, it’s a family rule…once you save one of us…you’re in.” He smirked, “I’ll teach you the secret handshake later.”

She shook her head, wondering how she got in such a place.

This time, Luke was the one to go quiet…

“You know, the Rogues are really a good bunch of guys…” He wanted to correct her before she got a bad opinion of his friends.

“I know…I’m sorry.” Mara mumbled. “I bet they saved your life a few times…” She knew the implications of military friendships….although they might not have a lot in common outside the lines, they were like a band of brothers when it came down to it, and have each other backs whenever they need it.

“They did.” He said solemnly. “But then there were times when I wished I didn’t know them…so many mornings after, that I wished I didn’t know them…” He had closed his eyes, but then opened only one of them and cringed as he barely remembered the nights, but remembered the pain in the morning.

“I really can’t see you being a ‘flyboy’ sometimes….” She looked at him, and then looked down at where their hands were…something had drawn her attention there…and then she knew what it was.

 Luke had noticed the lack of distance between them too…with his arms crossed on the railing, she was just mere centimeters away from his touch. He was staring at how close they were, but he carried on the conversation. “Sometimes, we didn’t know if we were going to live to see the next day…we took all the stupid chances we could…and usually ended up having a good story to go with it too.”

Mara swallowed, and she knew that their conversation, wasn’t matching the moment. She could hear his deep breathing between his comments. She was determined not to succumb and tried to continue. “I just have a hard time believing that you would do any sort of ‘Rebel Rousing’…”

He waited to respond, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see that he had extended a finger to bridge the distance… “That saying had to come from somewhere, Mara…” he was daring to touch her…he mumbled, “and I’m not a saint” his finger gently caressed slowly down the outside of her hand, and breathed a whispered, “…or a monk.”

It was such an innocent type of touch, but Mara had never had such a loaded moment, that it sent a shiver down her spine. Electricity in that second, and sending her mind reeling again.

Purely a reflex action, Mara turned away from him. And the spell was broken. She walked a few paces to give herself some space.

Luke, stood for a moment, his hands were clenching the guard rail, and she could sense that he was about to explode.

“Ah Kriff!” He didn’t yell as she was expecting, but his voice was louder than his normal tone. “What did I do now, Mara?...Tell me what?”

She just looked at him, with a blank expression on her face.

“Is it a crime to want to touch you?” He wanted answers. It had been almost a year since they had made their truce, and still she could not bear to be with him. “It’s been a kriffing year, Mara!”

He was clearly hurt. “We’ve spent time together… and I thought we were actually getting along?…I thought we had become friends?” He held her eyes, “I hug my friends, Mara…I touch my friends…it’s what I do…”

Her face wasn’t giving anything away—which frustrated him even more because he could tell that she was either thinking of what to say instead of going with her gut instinct, or she was looking for ways to escape him again. And then, he decided that he was going to say the one thing that had been at the back of his mind for a year. “Do I repulse you that much?- that you have to pull away from me every time I try to get close to you?” No more holding back, and he let it leave his mouth. “I thought you had finally forgiven me?” His chest was heaving. “I didn’t kill your precious Emperor! – Anakin did! I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this! – why won’t you forgive me for this?”

Her face changed- she looked shocked. “It that why you think I pull away from you?” She said in a whisper of a voice.

With conviction, he calmed his voice and said, “Yes.” And maybe it was time to lay everything on the line. “And you don’t trust me either! –You haven’t forgiven me and you don’t trust me!” he accused her.

“I’m sorry you don’t have the life you wanted…I’m sorry that I was the one who took that from you!—but I am _not_ sorry for what happened!...and I don’t know if I can apologize anymore…until you forgive me!”

She turned away from him, trying desperately to compose herself before she spoke.

“There you go again…shutting me out!” He was so tired of playing polite on things with her.

Her last straw had finally come too. She turned back to look at him, with a fury in her eyes that he hadn’t seen since he had first met her on Myrkrr.

“How dare you!” She yelled back, “This is not about you! You have no idea what’s it’s like for me to be here again…to live here again!...To relive things that no one should have memories of in the first place!”

Her eyes started to water, but she would not let the tears come. “Luke!- I forgave you back on Wayland…” her voice quivered, “It’s _me_ that I can’t forgive!”

Her shoulders shook, and her voice became eerily quiet, “I hear them…did you know that?” she gestured to her head, “I hear them every day….begging for their lives…all of them…not one of them didn’t! And I killed them….for no other reason than I was told to!”

“Do you know why I can’t get close to you…or to anyone else?---it’s because I can’t!” The yelling had subsided, and all that was left was exhaustion in her.

She whispered the words so that he almost couldn’t hear them. “I don’t deserve to…”

Luke realized that he had been all wrong about what she was feeling since she had got there…she had been doing her best to deal with her past life, guilt…and had spent the past year forcing herself to pretend that everything was okay while she was in torment….she had almost even fooled him.

He could feel her anger rising again. “And you think that I don’t trust you?” her voice was laced with contempt at the audacity of his accusations.

“I trust you more than I trust anyone else—including Karrde…but let’s face it, Luke…you haven’t exactly been honest with me either, have you?” She accused. “When are you going to be honest with me? – and until you _do_ …I don’t know…”

He opened his mouth, but was at a loss for words in that moment, so he closed it again – he had nothing he could say right now that was going to solve anything between them. Damage had been done on both sides.

She starred at him with her chest heaving, keeping in the sobs that wanted to emerge. As she calmed herself, she turned away from him again. “I have to leave.” she said and he could feel her disappointment.

She walked towards the tubolift, it arrived quicker than he had expected…he was hoping that the delay would give him time…

By the time he found his voice, “Mara—I…” and she was gone with the lift.

**

In his apartment, he tossed and turned in his bed. Mara’s words clung to him. Luke admitted that he was too busy being so selfish, and too sensitive about his own feelings, that he never considered that she might still have her own deep seeded pain that she was dealing with.

He, himself, had spent over a year with his own guilt buried inside him. Once Vader had told him that he was his father, Luke took on the anger and resentment at himself for being a fool to not believe it, then the guilt of being the son of a monster. It still ate at him sometimes. Even though he had forgiven his father, for the most part, he still had a hard time forgetting.

Perhaps the self-loathing was never going to end for Mara. Maybe it would dim, but that would take time. Time- he had…he could wait forever if it meant that he could have a real relationship with her. He had made up his mind a long time ago…on Myrkrr, that she was worth it.

It was the second part of her words that bothered him more. Was he really not being honest with her?

He wasn’t…he knew it. It had been driving him crazy. Since meeting her, he had been drawn to her, almost immediately. At first, he slacked it off as just an attraction in the Force, and to another Force user…even through her gruff behavior towards him at times, he could sense that she was attracted to him too- at least he wanted to believe that she could be. But asking her right now for her honesty, was even more selfish.

She was a riddle to him…one that he wanted to solved…one that only he knew how to solve. She was smart and shared his sense of humour—and when others would look at him sideways for some of his ideas, Mara would give him the chance without hesitation.

He loved looking at her—yes, he used the word ‘loved’…he loved it…any moment he could take to just look at her—it brought him calm, it brought him peace…her hair that could be unruly one moment, then self-contained into a perfect braid the next...Her lips- he loved watching them move as she gave him a witty barb, or when she smiled, truly smiled…And her eyes—sly and worldly like a cat, then as green as Endor, like gems that hid secrets that he needed to know. He felt a warmth, just being with her that he did not feel with anyone else.

Then there was the fear in him…that at any moment, that Mara would leave…not just physically being away from him…but leaving his life entirely, being taken from him, as so many others have- as he thought about it, he could feel a cold shiver inside himself --and that scared him even more.

Where ever she was- he wanted to be there too. Except now he doubted that she would want to be anywhere he was…

There wasn’t going to be any sleep unless he did something about it….

He relaxed his mind, and centered on where she was. He could feel her…she was disturbed by what had happened too…and she was not sleeping either.

He decided to reach out to her. First he sent soft tendrils in the Force to her so that he wouldn’t startle her. The last thing he needed her to do was flinch at his contact.

Strangely, he felt her touch back…it was like both his senses and hers were wrapping around each other.

<Mara?> he asked cautiously.

She waited, but eventually responded. <<Yes, Luke?>>

<I’m so sorry…I didn’t know that you were going through what you are.> He sent his feeling of true remorse, and guilt for making her feel that way. <I was selfish and thought only of myself.> He could feel that she accepted his words.

<Mara?> He sent her his feeling of apprehension, towards his next thoughts.

<<Yes…Luke?>> she asked again.

<You were right too…I haven’t been honest with you….> He waited until he could feel her acceptance to hear that to. So he started with the simplest words he could, <I’m confused about you…I don’t know what I feel…but I know that I like you, very much…I like being with you…and I know what it would be like if you weren’t here… I wouldn’t be…happy.>

There—the truth.

For a long moment, he waited…and waited, until he just about couldn’t stand it any longer. Then he heard it.

<<Luke?—thank you for being my friend.>>

He could sense her smile across the distance…so he sent her back the same feelings.

Through the Force, he could show her how to play with her senses…like the current of the wind…whipping and swirling around each other. In the back of his mind, he felt that this was more intimate than any hand-holding or hug he could give her, yet she wasn’t shying away from this contact—and that meant more to him.

He could feel her sleepy presence on the other side…and now that he had contacted her, he was allowing sleep to come to him too.

He felt her mood change before he was about to release their contact…he felt…dread?...which caused him to worry.

<<Luke?>> she called.

<<Something is coming.>>

He felt her relax again, and slowly withdraw her contact. He went to sleep with her last words on his mind.

**

In the Ambassador Suites, in the middle of the night, the vision came to her…the same dream…she bolted upright and awake…the words…the words that had caused her so many sleepless nights, were back…and they echoed in her mind…

_YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!_

 

TBC


	7. What they can’t teach you in books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The mind is a curious thing...the answers that it has, and the answers it wants
> 
> Setting: The lower levels of Coruscant- almost a year after "The Last Command"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING: Ok, it’s not a spoiler, per se, but I do go into a bit of stuff from Rogue One –it’s not canon, I just made most of it up…and if it fits, then it fits.
> 
> Ok…if you are familiar with the term “arrested development”—then great. But if you’re not…then this is what I really wanted to center on in this chapter. The concept of “arrested development” is a psychology term which refers to the growth-state of a mind, once a traumatic event has occurred, the brain functions stop maturing and then behavior stays in a state of suspension…so in this case, we have Luke and Mara who never really got those awkward teenage years because of those things that happened to, and around them. So, although they are adults, with adult wants and desires…the things we take for granted are pretty much new to them.
> 
> In other notes: I usually write with music in the background…so what was playing while I wrote this that peaked my ears?…Alanis Morrisette: “Thank you” – it kinda fits…most of the other time? Adele and Sia…just saying.
> 
> Back to your regularly scheduled LM overload…it will take you a while to get to the end, but it will be worth it.  
> **

Mara waited nervously at the tap-caf …and sipped her caf…looking around for him.

It had been four days since they had their latest roe…she hate calling them ‘fights’.

 In her mind, since he had apologized – the air had been cleared.

Each night since Leia’s party, she had made the effort and reached out to him before going to bed. They would chat briefly, across their minds—about things that had happened during their day, what they were doing the next day…about nothing, but leaving them feeling more comfortable with each other again.

Even the dreams that she had the night of Leia’s party… and the words…had not come back to her. She was able to breathe clearly, as she had decided that it was just a dream, not the involuntary order that crushed her soul every time it echoed in her mind.

It had been almost a year since she last heard those words filtering through her mind. It felt good not to always be on edge waiting for them. Never knowing when they would pop into her mind and break whatever concentration she had, was even worse than actually receiving the words.

The words, themselves, had no power over her anymore. Mara didn’t feel that way about Luke Skywalker any longer. He wasn’t her distant enemy…he wasn’t even her direct enemy…he wasn’t an enemy. What was he? She thought.

Since he made his confession to her, four nights before, that he was confused by his own feelings for her, it had made her stop and think about her feelings for him.

Some days, she still wanted to pull out her blaster and put a hole in his head…but that was usually when he was being oh-so-too-nice….she never trusted anyone who could be _that_ good- there had to be something clearly wrong with them.

For the most part, she looked forward to seeing him. He could always make her smile. He never got offended if she was a bit gruff. He listened to her… _really_ listened to her. And for lack of better words, she knew that he didn’t just think of her as ‘just piece of ass’. She never felt objectified when she was with him.

And then there were those eyes of his. Those clear, bright, earnest, and intense eyes. Did he know that they changed colour when he was in different moods? When he was calm and at peace- they were the colour of pure pale crystal topaz. When he was happy or excited – they were azure, like the sea and just as deep. But it was when they darkened that she looked forward to the colour of sapphire that they turned—there were days when she wanted to tempt his libido just to see that colour.

And his mouth and voice…she could be lulled into anything if he just asked spoke with the right tone, and smiled the right way…the upturn of his lips….his full, plump bottom lip.

And his hands…they were always warm…the rough edges that led to smooth skin…and the permanent tinge of bronze to his skin. What he that colour all over him? Would his arms feel like they did in the vision she had about him? Would the rest of his body make her quiver from just his presence?

She made herself cough…in order to get her mind off of him, in that way.  

Mara also had to admit, that since that night, she had started to forgive herself. She wasn’t ready to let herself off the hook for her entire life….it had only been four days.

There were times when she had to admit that she liked killing—it was an uncomfortable thing to think but it was the truth, and the sooner she accepted the truth, the sooner she could heal from the other wounds. Yes—the only times that she enjoyed it, --well, maybe ‘enjoyed’ was a bit of a strong word, but there were certainly the jobs where the offenders had been particularly heinous…the Governor who was running a child slavery ring… the Senator who liked to buy little boys for his pleasure….those, she had no problem pulling the trigger, and she would gladly do it again.

The other jobs were the ones that still irked her, and kept her awake. The ones with no reason as to why they were singled out, then sniffed out at her hand. They weren’t her enemy—they weren’t endangering her or anyone else…they were just inconvenient for the Emperor.

He, Skywalker, was just supposed to be one of those ‘inconveniences’ too. When she thought of how close she was to ending his life too- it would make her nauseous with the thought.

Whatever the reasoning for killing, Mara had to unlearn the detachment that she had in the past. Fortunately, Skywalker was a good teacher for that…he felt everything…his sister was right…too much sometimes, too—without reason.

If it wasn’t for him, and his open attitude, she wouldn’t be starting to feel some of the peace of mind that she was having now.

Today, however, this was going to be a treat for him…and she was extremely looking forward to it. Mara wasn’t sure how he would react but she knew it was something that she could do for him…she didn’t get many opportunities. So many times since their first meeting, it was he who was often gave of himself to her—she was looking forward to being able to give him something back.

Mara looked down at her chrono…she was early, and he wasn’t late, so when he arrived, she could just give him a relaxed smile.

“Good Morning Mara” Luke grinned as he took the seat across from her in the opposite booth. He quickly checked his chrono, “Ah...Good Afternoon as it is now.” He winked.

“Yes it is.” She agreed.

“Have you eaten?” he asked while perusing the menu. “I’m starving.”

“No…I’ve been nursing my caf…but I could eat.” Mara was watching him intently…yes, she decided – she would be alright with having Luke Skywalker in her life.

As if feeling her stare, he looked up. “What?—do I have something on my face?”—he went to make swipe over his face. “Did I _do_ something again?” He looked worried.

“No.” she smiled…”it’s…nothing.” She looked back down at her menu. “I was thinking of getting the Ten-nekti…I hear they do it right here.”

“Not for me…I’m going to have the Corellian burger…I was at the gym this morning, so I’ve earned it.”

The droid came by and took their order, and he relaxed into the booth.

“Okay…spill it…you’re dying to…where are we going this afternoon?” He stared her down across the booth.

“What if I don’t want to tell you?—and want to surprise you?” Mara met his stare with one of her own.

He was the first to cave, and broke off his stance. “Okay, I won’t push.” He resigned.

“Well, I want to tell you…but I don’t want to get your hopes up…” She relaxed. “What if it doesn’t turn out the way you want it to?” she thought out loud. “Then, we’ll both be disappointed.”

“What if you tell me what it is, and I promise not to get too excited then?” Luke made his compromise.

She glared back at him, with no real conviction. She knew what a flimsy promise that was on his part…he could be such a little boy sometimes.

“Alright…do you remember that ‘author couple’ I told you about?” She asked.

“Yeah…” he was looking at the dessert menu. “Something about wanting to meet me?”

“Well, Almae and Deek – that’s their names…have another archeologist/anthropology friend…who used to work for the Department of Antiquities for the Empire…he used to go on very, very remote digs….” She paused, and waited for him to look up at her…when he did, she continued. “His job was to search for, and retrieve Jedi artifacts.” She arched an eyebrow. He was now staring at her, mouth agape. “He was supposed to hand them over to the Empire…for destruction…but apparently, he wasn’t very good at his job.” Mara sat up proudly on her side of the bench.  

“Now, don’t get all excited…” she warned him. “I have no idea what he has –but he was with the department for close to the full run of the Empire—he is also one of the only scientists that I’ve heard of surviving. People like him used to disappear right after they found whatever it was that they found. He’s either very good or very bad.” She announced, “And that’s where we’re going this afternoon…he has a secluded room that he’s offer to show you…well, us.”

He was speechless…food completely forgotten. A room?—she had said ‘a room’ of possible Jedi artifacts…

When he found his voice again, “Mara…I have no idea what to say…if this is what I think it might be…”

“It could be nothing Luke…” she knew its potential, but she also knew it could be another let-down, like so many times for him.

“It could be something…” Luke said eagerly.

“But it could be nothing…”

“But it could be _really_ something…” He argued back. “I can _sense_ it, Mara.” He grinned ear to ear.

“Okay…you be ‘glass half full’…” She said as she picked up and glanced at the dessert menu now. “I do have to warn you about them…they’re a bit ‘old Empire’ when it comes to dealing with these things…but in the right way.” He furrowed his brow before Mara continued. “I mean, they don’t expect to give you anything ‘for free’…they want something…they’re leery of anyone who just wants to do things out of the kindness of their hearts…so you’re going to have to play it as if they have nothing you want… until we agreed to the terms…”

“Are they expecting us to pay for the information they want to give us?” Luke asked—it wasn’t unreasonable. After all, that’s how Mara’s boss, made some of his money; buying and selling information.

“Oh, no…nothing like that…in fact, they’re very happy to share their information.” She said. “What they want from us, is _more_ information. They feed on it…they love every second of it….I’m just warning you because you tend to be more open than I am…what I’m saying, is that, they will probably want to interview you…and you should prepare yourself not to share any information that you don’t want to.”

“Mara,” he chided, “I know how to give an interview…Leia putting me through PR training.”

“Well, they made Leia’s head swim…and she’s even more poised than you are…and I hate to admit it, but I’m dizzy after talking to them too.” She looked up at him. “So put your shields up…they’re energy is erratic.”

The droid arrived with their food.

Before Luke started to devour his burger, after the first bite, “Okay…I’ll consider myself warned.” And winked.

**

He excitedly rushed to pay the bill and get moving.

“So, where are we headed to?” He asked as they exited the tap-caf.

“Well, we have to take public transportation.” Mara answered. “The directions they gave me, has them in the lower districts… but not too low.”

Coruscant was pretty much a city layered on top of another, then, on top of another city, and so on. The lower you went, the more-seedier it got…daylight, unlike Tatooine- where they gave it away, was a premium on this planet.

“Okay, I’m game.” He said.

“So are your stalkers.” Mara snarled.

He looked around and could see no one.

“Ahh…do you have to be so obvious?—they want that!” She scolded him. “They’re still in the tap-caf…watching us now…so we’ll have to lose them before we get to where we’re going.”

“I’m game for that too.” He winked.

“Fine.” She growled.

Before she took a step, she looked down at his hands. She was standing on his right side, and was looking at, particularly, his right hand. He had pushed up the sleeve of his jacket on his forearm, and, she had never noticed it before, but there was a clearly a patch of synth flesh just below his wrist. It wouldn’t have stood out if you weren’t looking for it- but there it was.

He noticed that she saw it, and pulled his sleeve down, and grimaced.

“Does it feel different than your other hand?” she asked quietly.

“A bit…” he responded in a low tone, “It gets numb quicker, and it’s not as sensitive...but it has the same reflexes as the other.”

He clearly wanted to change the subject…so she decided to throw some caution to the wind…and since she had forgiven him for the previous argument…she wanted to show him that he wasn’t…what was the word he used?- “repulsive” to her. Mara walked over to his left side, took off her gloves, and placed them in her pocket.

He watched her inquisitively. She looked him in the eye, and said, “Since we’re going to see a bunch of scientists…let’s try something out, shall we?” In a very professional tone, she continued, “In the interest of science…” and put her hand in his….and let him hold it while they walked down the street.

For the second time in the day, he had been rendered speechless. He still couldn’t find his voice when they got about a block away from the tap-caf…she was still holding his hand. He reached out to her, just in case she was not Mara—but some insane clone.

<Are you sure about this?> He looked down at their joined hands.

<<Yes…why are you so shocked?—you wanted me to trust you more…I trust you to _touch_ me. >> 

He looked back at her when they waited at a light in order to cross the street, on their way to the transport station.

<<I’m just not used to it…I decided that I _should_ get used to it…is that okay? >>

<Yes.> He said very little as not to disrupt the connection, but she could sense that this gesture made him happy.

With a bit of effort on their part, they were able to evade the quarry that was following them. Mara made some snide comment about them not having a brain among them to know north from south in a teacup.

Periodically, she had to release his hand on their travels, but found it easy to put it back when she could. She could tell he was still stupefied by it. She even asked once, “Do you want me to stop?” – He shook his head to indicate that was _not_ what he wanted.

They travelled to the lower levels, with no much more than smiles that passed between them.

**

When they got off the transport, Mara led the way, as it was clear that she knew where they were going.

It wasn’t the darkest level of the city, it hovered somewhere between low and mid-levels. The buildings were older…probably pre-Clone Wars….some of them were in dilapidated condition, as other levels rose above them. Some of them showed that the tenants were clearly working to keep things in working order.

It was one of these building that Mara led them to. The building looked like it was and old financial institution. The building was brick- which was a rarity, and on the inside, the walls were gleaming white with marble, and styled with precise carving in the moldings and trim.

Luke looked around and appreciated the beauty that this building must have been in its heyday. It even had an old fashion lift…it certainly wasn’t ‘turbo’. It reminded him of a time when people weren’t in so much of a rush to get to where they needed to…pauses in life like this, to wait for a lift, would have given them time to think. Perfect for a group of academics.

As they got off the lift, Mara looked back and forth down the hallway…looking for the numbered door that she was given. After counting the numbers, she led him off to the right side of the lift.

She reached out to him. <<Remember what I told you about ‘putting up your shields’?>> He nodded. <Alright, into the fray we go.>> and she rang the chime at their door.

Within seconds, the door slid open, and the excited people on the other side couldn’t have been happier to receive them.

An older couple…maybe ten years older than him, but clearly comfortable with each other.

“Bless our stars! You’re finally here!” A man with thick spectacles exclaimed.

“Oh, I told you that Mara wouldn’t let us down!” a woman came up beside him.

As they moved into the foyer, Mara made the introductions. “Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker, please meet Doctors, Deek and Almae Terratique.” Luke almost got his hand removed from his body as they each took their turns shaking his hand.

“I’m very pleased to meet you.” He greeted them. “Both my sister, and Mara have told me that they enjoyed their time getting to know you.”

“Oh, the pleasure is all ours, Jedi Skywalker.” Deek said.

“Please, call me ‘Luke’…”

“Of course…” Almae said, staring at him in awe.

“Please follow me…Luke…and Mara.” Deek led them into a larger room, with Luke and Mara in the middle and Almae followed behind them.

They walked into a room out of the past…dark wooden trim, books of every variety littered around the otherwise tidy room, two work stations, arranged back to back, were in the corner.

As they came into the room, Almae stood beside her husband, nudged him and whispered, “Look Deek, they move in a syncopated level system….he’s clearly her superior…”

“Sssh…don’t scare them.” He whispered back to her.

Luke looked at Mara—she just grinned back at him. <<They haven’t even started yet… it’s coming …dodge this, flyboy.>>

There was a brief period of silence, and then….it started with Deek…

“So how old where you when you first discovered your gifts?” --“Did you know that you had a connection to the Force?”--“What did it feel like the first time you were able to connect with _it_?”—“Were you scared, happy, over-whelmed?”—“Did others know about it?”—“Did they react?”—“Were you ostracized?”—“Did they accept you?”—“How did this make you feel?”

Then Almae… “Did you know about the history of the Jedi Order when you were initiated?”—“What sort of training protocol did you follow?”—“Were those criteria clearly followed?”—“Did you have a mentor? A leader?”—“What are the basic principles of your discipline?”—“Do you consider them ‘tenants’ or dogma?”-“Do you find that they are in conflict with your daily life?”—“If you could change one of the tenants, what would you change?”

He looked over at Mara, pleaded really-- and clearly she was very happy not to be their center of their attention.

Feeling slightly sorry for him, she sent over to him. <<Just remember that you want something from them too…>>

“Oh...” Luke stammered, “I thought there was someone else, we were supposed to meet too?” He asked, trying to regain control of the room.

The barrage stopped, as if they became aware that someone was indeed missing.

“We forgot about Dr. Massian.” Almae gasped. “He will certainly want to hear all of this!”

“Of course!” Deek tapped his head. “We need to introduce you to Dr. Massian…”

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. <Have you met Dr. Massian?...is more of this to come?>

<<I’ve never met him…so I really have no idea.>> She stifled a chuckle. <<Was that fun for you?—it was fun for me.>>

Almae led the way this time. The group left the residence and went down the hall further to another residence.

Almae touch the chime, and looked back at Luke and Mara. “He’s a little slow-moving, but his mind would make you run with all the possibilities.”

<If he makes her mind run, I’m going to hate to see what he’s going to do to mine.> Luke cringed.

<<I’m sure it’s not going to be that bad…>> Mara responded. <<Do you think it could get worse?>>

Almae touched the chime one more time, smiling at her guests.

The door slid open, and the scent wafted into the hall…not an unpleasant smell…the smell of old paper. A voice called from within, “Come in!...Come in!”

Almae called back, “We’re here!...The Jedi are here, Taxon! …Taxon?” As she led the way into the home.

Into the main room, Luke could see the walls lined with book after book of paper…paper? Who used paper anymore?

The books were neatly arranged on the walls, and the shelves went up to the high ceiling…a step-stool was close at hand to access whatever someone could look for.

Almae stepped aside and the older man, came forward with awe on his face. He was perhaps in his later sixties, but the years had been kind to him.

“Dr. Taxon Massian…may I present Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, and his student Mara Jade.” Almae introduced them.

Luke bowed slightly to the man.  Slowly, Dr. Massian approached him wearing a face of total awe.

“A Jedi…a real Jedi… in my home.” He whispered. He looked Luke up and down, then something occurred to him. “You aren’t wearing the usual robe?”

“Ah…that’s because I don’t usually wear it when I’m not on official duty.” Luke answered.

“Quite right, quite right… it would have singled you out in the old days…before the purge.” Dr. Massian walked around Luke, eyeing up and down. It was then that he noticed, and gasped. “Oh, A Lightsaber!—tell me did you make it yourself? As part of your final trial?”

“Yes…” Luke was tempted to add more, but he remembered Mara’s warning about revealing too much.

It was then that Dr. Massian saw Mara. “You have a Padawan Learner too!—oh my, my…The Order _is_ coming back, isn’t it?”

“I hope so.” Luke answered…not quite sure what a ‘Padawan Learner’ was, but Mara didn’t interject, so she must have been comfortable with this title. His initial feelings on the man was that he liked him…he liked his energy, like a child meeting a super-hero.

“Of course she would be your student…” Dr. Massion mumbled to himself as he still regarded Luke from a far. “Attachment was frowned on in The Order…only in special cases.”

A though occurred to the doctor, “Would it be too much to ask to see it on?—your lightsaber? Please—if it isn’t too much trouble? –I’ve always wanted to see one…” His eyes lit up with the possibility. He turned to the others and began to teach… “The Jedi—they would never draw it unless they intended to use it…it was their way, you know…it was their life line…each one as unique as they were, although it was common from students to replicate some of their teacher’s style when making their own.”

“No trouble at all.” Luke said. “Although, please step back, and refrain from touching it?”

“Of course! Of course!” Dr. Massion nodded in delight, and moved back from Luke.

There was plenty of room for Luke to ignite his saber…the room was wide, and the ceilings were high, so no reason for concern.

Luke drew his saber…with a _snap-hiss_ , and reverberating hum, the green blade came to life. The others all gasped at the blade and its mystifying song. Luke moved it about gently and slowly so that they could hear the change in pitch as it moved.

Mara watched him, and somehow every time she heard the sound of his lightsaber, it was calming and reassuring, and Luke looked like he was enjoying himself.

<<They haven’t clapped yet…you haven’t impressed them enough.>>She sent over to him.

He looked back at her. <It’s not a show…it’s just nice to have it appreciated, that’s all. I sometimes forget how in awe of one I was when Ben first showed me my father’s.>

<<Ok…I agree, it is mesmerizing the first time you see one.>>

Dr. Massian broke the silence, “Were you two just communicating?—right now? By using the Force?” He asked enthusiastically.

“Yes” Luke answered. “I’m sorry…sometimes we forget…it was rude of us…We were just agreeing that it’s hypnotic – the first time one sees a lightsaber.” He retracted the blade with a _snap-woosh_ and hooked it back on his belt.

“Stars! Stars! Stars!” The doctor exclaimed, “Right here in my house…in my house!” If he could dance about the room, he would have.

Then another thought occurred to the doctor. He turned around and picked up a glass paperweight from a nearby table. Showing the paperweight to Luke, “What about levitation? – can you do it? Can you show me?”

“Of course.” Luke said. “But we don’t usually do this for display, but in this case, I think we can make the exception.”  Luke manually took the glass ball from the doctor—he almost looked disappointed when it didn’t leave his hand in the air.

Luke looked over to Mara, to signal her that he expected her to join in with this demonstration. From the open palm of his hand, the ball raised up, and started to form a slow moving circle, then he moved it up and down in a slow bounce, as if it was air itself. Mara raised up her hand to accept the ball into it, but she didn’t let it rest there. She mimicked Luke’s action and made the ball swirl in a circle and bounce slowly. When she felt that she had demonstrated enough, she directed the ball back to the doctor’s palm, from where it had originated.

She thought that the man was going to faint. His face had gone white, his mouth agape, and his eyes wider than she had seen them get.

She had it admit, that it felt good to be appreciated. But that wasn’t why they were there.

<<Time for him to pay the bill, Luke. Ask him to show you what he has…don’t worry, he won’t refuse. He knows the value of the price you just paid.>>

“Dr. Massian?” Luke asked gently.

The older man looked up at Luke with tears in his eyes from happiness. And Luke, being the gentle person that he is, took the doctor’s hand, “We were told that you might have something that we could use?”

When the doctor found his voice, he answered, “Of course…of course…this way.” He was clearly moved at what he had seen.

The doctor walked through a corridor in his home, with parties in tow. Coming to a door, he keyed in the code that would open the door. “You have to understand how fragile some of these documents are…this room is temperature and humidity controlled…some of these documents hadn’t seen light in generations.” The doctor explained, “Forgotten.”

The door hesitated, as if it didn’t want to give up the secrets of the room, but then gave in. The doctor motioned for Luke to enter, then he joined him…followed by Mara and other two doctors.

Proud of his collection, Dr. Massian stood before a wall of books and other items…yes, some were paper, some were on data cards, and some were on plastifilm…from different ages but all gave Luke hope.

The doctor began to explain his collection to the group. “Several years before the Death Star…before the Battle of Yavin…I was on a dig on Jedha – before it was leveled by the Empire. What I saw there…I knew I had to stop it from being destroyed…so much history…so much knowledge.”

“Jedha?” Luke asked…he had never heard the name before.

“It’s a dead planet now.” Mara said. “It was the testing ground for the Death Star…when it was no longer valuable to the Empire…but probably because it had become compromised—it was wiped.”

“Yes, child…it was…sadly.” The doctor paused. “My collection is an assembly of the documents that I was able to retrieve there….bits of ‘paper’ that weren’t valuable to anyone but me.”

“If you start here…” He pointed to the top left side of the bookcase, “you will find the older writings….and as you go to the right, you will see the newer writings…and by newer, they probably end within a century of the Clone wars…I’m afraid I don’t have anything newer than that.”

Luke stared at the wall of knowledge in the same manner that the doctor had stared at him earlier…in both awe and appreciation.

“You will want to start here, I should think..” Dr. Massian pointed to the top left corner. “It’s not complete but it contains exerts from the Journal of Whills…I took it from the Guardian’s temple…on Jedha.”

The doctor stepped on the stool that he had close at hand, and gingerly slid the book off the shelf. Stepping down, he handed it to Luke.

Luke looked at him, questioningly.

The doctor was glad to have a class to teach again, and had geared up for it.

“For generations, Jedha was the center for knowledge of the Force…not just for Jedi, but for all other Force users…the Fallanasi, the Ysanna , the Sith…”

“Witches of Dathomir” Luke added.

“Yes, exactly!” the doctor pointed to him, and the continued, “All of them…including Jedi, relied on the information that was held at Jedha….Aside from the information that Jedha held, it also had the galaxy’s largest natural occurring supply of caber crystals.”

Luke looked at the man sharply with the mention of the focusing gems that were essential to the part of building a lightsaber.

Quietly, Mara’s comm pinged…she muffled it in her jacket. The doctor continued…

“Because of this supply, it was decided that not one following of the adepts of the Force would control Jedha, or the temple. It was decided that only a small group of Force-sensitives would guard and protect the temple. It was a neutral area where all followers could come…in peace…seeking knowledge…from the Journal of the Whills and the Guardians.”

“The Journal of the Whills?” Mara asked. Luke looked over at her…this was all new to him too.

Luke took to a seat to listen to the doctor…as others had already sat down to listen.

“The Journal of the Whills revealed the nature of the Force, my dear…” the doctor smiled. “You see, many of the Guardians believed that the Force is neutral…it doesn’t take sides… therefore, it’s not the Force’s will as to how it is to be used…The Whills is simply an accumulation of the knowledge of how the Force works, without direction on how it should be used. That is why, all of the Force users relied on the knowledge that was held there.”

“The Guardians were an interesting bunch…none of them were trained in any one particular discipline of the Force philosophies…you can say they were essentially, ‘Guardians of all trades, but Masters of none’—very fitting description of them. I’d call them librarians…but that is too general…. I do remember they’re saying…very fitting indeed…they would often repeat it while in meditation, ‘I am one with the Force –The Force is in me’ …over and over again.”

Luke shook his head, “I never heard of any of this before…”

“Oh, young man, how could you?—The Empire destroyed everything it could get its hands on…even things that the Sith would have found useful – yes, they couldn’t let _that_ information out either. The Emperor, himself, wanted control of all the information…wiping out a thousand generations of peace and justice.”

He thought out loud, “Though, it wasn’t until the Jedi moved their temple to the same place as the center of government…if you ask me that is where their downfall started…they should have pulled away, and not become so attached to the will of politicians…. And with that, they came in direct confrontation with the Sith. With the Jedi being so close to the powers in the galaxy, it challenged the Sith for control…up until then, the Sith and Jedi had operated in relative peace from each other, with the exception of the Great War—but that was long before the Jedi arrived on Coruscant. It blinded them to their true purpose, and over time, it blinded them further, being among so much deceit and conflict…it festered in them, until they didn’t have any clarity. The Sith were able to out-maneuver and over power them. By that time the Jedi had many enemies that they didn’t even know about.”

The doctor sighed, and although he was excited, he was tiring for his age…so much excitement in one day. Mara could sense that Luke wanted more…needed more, but Dr. Massian was fading, and he sat down, resting himself.

“This is fascinating, Doctor…” Luke finally brought himself to say. “So much was lost to me…so much that I was not told…not because it was intended to be kept from me…but because, quite possibly no one knew about it…except maybe Master Yoda.”

“Master Yoda?” the doctor asked. “Was he your teacher?” – Luke nodded. “Amazing…” the doctor said, “a student of the Great Master Yoda…yes, he would have survived the purges, of course.”

The Doctors Terratique came forward…it was Deek who was the first to speak, “We have something for you and Mara…if you would like it?”

Luke nodded.

Deek handed him a data card. “It’s the first five books in Dr. Massian library…of the fragments of the Journal of the Whills – the language is a bit disfigured but we thought that you might be able to make sense of it.” 

Mara took the data card from them and tucked it in inside her vest.

“We have one more thing to show you.” Almae said. “I’m afraid it isn’t much, and it’s clearly broken, but we found it on one of our trips.”

She pulled out a display box to show them. Inside the box, were blue fragments of angular shapes, with strange writing on the sides of them. The fragments when joined together looked like they would form some sort of box or small sphere.

“It’s the remnants of a Jedi Holocron.” Almae  explained. “It was believed that the spirit of a Jedi Master was contained within it…it would only respond to Jedi, and impart knowledge on them.”

Luke looked at the item, more stupefied than he had been before.

 

 

Mara didn’t want to take him away from this. This, was what he was clearly yearning for. She knew if he could, he would have stayed there for the rest of the day, and probably into the night…reading, reading, and more reading.

She quickly glanced at her chrono. <<Luke, I think they made a fair trade…we should be going…there’ll be more time now.>>

Luke pulled himself away from the possibilities that lay before him. “Ah, we should be going now…we’ve trespassed on your kindness for too long, I’m afraid.” He announced to the group.

“Of course.” Almae said. “Here, let me show you out.” And she started for the door.

“Jedi Skywalker?” Dr. Massian called. “One moment of your time alone, if I may...”

Luke obliged and stayed behind for a moment while Mara was led to the door.

While she waited for him, she spoke with the Terratiques, thanking them for all that they shared with them. And they, naturally, invited them back again—provided that Luke and Mara would answer their questions. “I can’t speak for Luke, but I would gladly come back….but I’m pretty sure that he’ll be back too.”

A moment later, Luke joined them. He smiled, and bowed, as he was given a chance to thank them too. And with that, he and Mara left.

He was silent on their way down the corridor—lost in thought. As soon as they were in the lift to go down, Mara reached out…if only to bring him back to reality.

<<What did the doctor want?—when he asked to see you alone?—is it ok to tell me?>>

He looked up at her. <Oh...yes…he wanted me to recite the Jedi Code for him…he had never heard an actual Jedi say it before.>

She smiled at him…truly happy for the afternoon that he was given.

Back put on the street, she slipped her hand back into his…and she could feel his calm energy coming off of him.

**

The ride back on public transport was uneventful. They spoke casually about random things. Mara’s mind was running at sonic speed from what she had heard this afternoon… and if her mind was running, then his mind must have gone light speed, but all she could sense from him was a feeling of serenity.

As they got off the transport, Mara’s comm pinged again. She had completely forgotten about the first time it chimed earlier. But she ignored it again, she was more interested in her company.

Luke had been quiet up until now…it was like he forced himself to speak. “So, do you have any plans for dinner? –I’m headed to Leia and Han’s…would you like to come?”

“Sure…I’d love to see them again.” She answered.

They walked beside each other, in the direction of the Palisade Residences.

Luke decided it should be him to start the conversation. “So the other night…Leia had asked me to ask you about Karrde’s visit…what was that about?—it seem like there was something that concerned her.”

“Oh…” Mara cringed, “that.” She sighed before continuing, and Luke could feel her tensing up. “Karrde received a report from one of his sources…Have you ever heard of the Byss system?”

He shook his head in the negative.

“It was an Imperial strong-hold…it still very well may be…” she paused, “It held an Imperial residence—I’ve never been to it, but I got the feeling it was a remnant palace…one that the Emperor would go to if he was in the area to meet with his loyal subjects.”

Luke stopped to watch her as she spoke. “Anyways…Karrde’s report…” she continued, “The source said there was a massive building project in the works… of Geonosian design.”

“Geonosian?” he asked.

“They were the original architects of the Death Star.” She said blankly, resisting a shiver that wanted to suddenly pass through her.

He looked down, and she felt that he was reaching out his senses. “Is what made you say what you said to me the other night?—‘Something is coming’?” He looked back up at her.

She met his eyes, wary of her next words. “Yes.” And then, “Karrde is not sure if the source is entirely accurate…he’s still investigating…it may be nothing…but he wanted both Leia and you to know.”

Luke nodded…it would definitely be something to think about. He could see that she was bothered by it, so he offered his hand to her- she took it willingly, as they resumed walking closer to the Solo residence.

She wanted to turn the mood of their conversation. Today had been such an eye-opening day for both of them…she wanted to continue that openness. She hadn’t planned on starting this conversation…but…

“Luke?...” she asked. “The other night, after we…and then you apolo-…” He nodded before she could finish her words- he knew it cause her pain to think about it when they fought. “I’ve been thinking…”

They walked into the Palisade…they walked over the call station, and he entered the security code, to let the family know that he was coming up… but he was waiting on her words… no one else was around.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you either.” She confessed, looking down. She knew that the words wouldn’t come to her as easily as they seemed to come to him, and she could feel his eyes on her. He absently reached out and press the call button for the turbolift. “I have feelings for you that confuse me too.” As if on cue, lift sounded its arrival.

Riveted, he entered the turbolift while still watching her. Luke wasn’t about to stop her, if she was going to say what he thought she was going to say. But she didn’t continue…he could tell that she was trying to think her way out it…whatever she was going to say. And it was a long ride up to the Solo apartments.

As he was about to stop the ride, in mid-course, but the lift arrived at the Solo’s floor. They got off the lift in silence, but about 10 meters from the door, he stopped, and she turned around to him.

“Mara, I need you to finish what you were about to say, back there…” He said, waiting in trepidation.

“I don’t know if I can, Luke.” She admitted.

“Try.” <I need to hear it.>

She took a few more steps closer to the Solo’s door- then stopped, and he followed. “Sometimes, you make me so angry…other times, I’m so happy when I’m with you…I’ve never been that happy before…I don’t know what to do with it.”

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “And?” he asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Mara walked a bit farther to the door and stopped again. “And sometimes, I think of you as friend…”

He caught up to her, remembering that she had a strong fight-or-flight complex, he wasn’t about to force the words out of her, but he wanted to be close to her, more than he ever did, at that very moment...to hear every word, every nuance that came from her.

She slowly walked away from him again, almost right in front of the Solo’s door….and he joined her, coming close. “And sometimes, I think of you as more than… _a friend_.”

Her eyes lifted to see he was right in front of her now, close…so close. She was breathing heavy, and now she couldn’t see anything but his lips, parted…her eyes flashed up to his eyes, deep sapphire, wide, hoping, expecting…she licked her lips as they had gone dry…he dipped his head towards her, within her space—she didn’t flinch as his hand came to touch her shoulder, and she closed her eyes and moved closer…

And instantly the Solo residence door _wooshed_ open. “Greetings Master Luke! We are ecstatic to see you! Oh! And Mistress Jade as well.” the prissy droid’s voice broke the enchantment… and Mara moved away from him, her face going immediately red.

Luke was frozen in place, then slowly turn to look at the golden droid. “Good Evening Threepio.” He snarled at the droid.  If he hadn’t spent the day learning about Jedi peace and calmness, he would have cut that droid to a thousand pieces just right then and there.

To further break the spell, Mara’s comm sounded again. She turned away and pulled it from her pocket, to read the message.

Luke turned back to her, and her face said it all before she did. “I have to go…I can’t stay.” She said in a hurried manner. “Please give my apologies to the Solo’s?—Karrde has been trying to contact me all day, it seems.”

His face fell, but he nodded. He watched her rush to the turbolift and disappear.

**

Inside the Solo residence, Han Solo chuckled inside the foyer of his home, as he had just sent Threepio out into the hall at the perfect moment. He had been watching on the security cameras since Luke has buzzed up when he was in the lobby, and watched as the kid got closer and closer to the pretty smuggler.

‘Gotta make you want it, Kid.” He smirked.

Leia came up behind him when she sensed something was up. “Han Solo! You laser brain!” she hit him on the shoulder, “Did you just send Threepio out into the hall to interrupt them?—how could you?!?—you know that he’s in love with her!—he’s your best friend!”

Han scrunched up his shoulders to avoid other hits. “Look sweetheart…he’s the one that got the loyal, friendly, never-buds in astromech droid—and we got 'The Golden Interrupter'…don’t you remember how many times that thing walked in on us?”

“Ohhh!” she threw her arms in the air… and walked away.

**

Later that night, once he got home from dinner with his family…Luke reached out to Mara…he needed to complete what was started.

Before he could fully touch her mind, he received his answer. <<Soon…Luke…soon.>> and the warmth embraced him until he fell asleep.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I just finished this chapter…and this is, in fact, the longest thing I’ve ever written, with the exception of my thesis…I hope you like it.


	8. Being "In Like" With Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Almost a year after ‘The Last command’ on Coruscant- missing a certain redhead smuggler
> 
> The companion piece to this chapter, is 'A Friendly Word" - Chapter 6
> 
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING: Hello action fans…I promised smut, and now I’m delivering. However, this is gratuitous smut. So enjoy!
> 
> **

The morning arrived with little ceremony. Luke Skywalker wasn’t expecting it to. He was used to waking early, and starting his day at the crack of dawn. Both farmer and military ethics had drilled that into him.

There he was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, passed the time that he would normally be up. If he had a day when he could get, first; get a good night’s sleep, and then second; to sleep in passed his normal waking hours—it was a miracle and he was not going to waste it. It felt gloriously wrong.

The comm unit in the corner flashed a ‘good morning’ to him too.

Reluctantly, he got up from the bed. Aunt Beru used to have a saying that ‘good news always waits until noon’. He went to the unit, and pressed the button. The message came up immediately...from her. And he sighed and smiled to himself.

Though he face fell when he started to read the message:

‘Dear Luke—I’m sorry for the short notice but I have to leave the system for a few days. I had a wonderful day yesterday- thanks to you. I forgot to send you Deek and Almae’s contact information, so I’m enclosing it with this message. Also, the data card they gave us- I’m having it couriered over to you this morning. I forgot to do that too. I was a little distracted last night – but enjoyably so. I would really like it if we could see each other when I come back? See you in six days. –Mara”

 Six days?—something must have really come up for her to leave so quickly. Even though he would miss her, he shrugged it off—he knew that her need to leave wasn’t personal.

But in his mind, he was contented. He had a big day yesterday, with lots of ‘wins’, even if they varied in size.

Win- Mara held forgiven him

Win- She actually, and willingly, held his hand

BIG Win- He found an amazing resource for Jedi information

BIG Win- She admitted that she had ‘feelings’ for him

Half a Win- They almost kissed

Half a win?—yeah, he would take it. He knew that finding all that information on the Jedi was a pretty big win- but his immediate attention was on the way her mouth looked just before he was going to put his on hers. The way her eyes went all dark and deep.

Two more seconds!-that’s all he would have needed…just two _more_ seconds. Blast that droid!

And then she had to leave. Luke knew that she wasn’t leaving because of him; he knew it was genuine.

 He thought about her -what was she doing right now? If she was here, plant-side, what would happen? Could they get the moment back?

He sighed.

He needed some food, as his stomach reminded him. As he walked over to the kitchenette and started fixing breakfast, Luke wondered if it was too soon to contact the doctors. He could probably spend all day there if they would let him.

Dr. Massian was astounding…so knowledgeable…so willing to share his knowledge. Luke wondered just how much information on the Jedi, he actually had. So much of what Dr. Massian already shared was about the knowledge of the Force, but not necessarily about The Jedi Order-and Luke hoped there would be so much more there.

One of those holocrons, that the Terratiques showed him—what Luke needed was one of those; an on-hand Jedi Master to ask questions of.

With breakfast made, he dropped down into one of the living room chairs. For a moment he looked around at his apartment. He had left it pretty much untouched since he had moved in, close to four years ago. He, in fact, didn’t have a touch of colour in his place – it was all the standard issue beige. ‘No wonder Mara doesn’t come over here. Her place was so much better than mine.’ He was having a touch of apartment envy right there. Maybe he was going to have to do something about this.

Luke flicked on the holovid, just to catch the morning news. The image clicked to life, and the Crinian reporter was talking about the breaking news. He was shocked, they were showing Lt. Bremem being removed from office. He turned up the volume on the story.

Sure enough, it was just as Iella and Mara revealed at Leia’s party. Bremem was being investigated for fraud, embezzling, and treason. Treason? – Interesting.

And a new head for New Republic Intelligence, was being put in place during the investigation and interim. A Corellian by the name of Corran Horn…seems he had a long history with Corellian Security Corps. Luke briefly caught an image of Iella standing next to a Sellonian, while new staff came in to NRI. Very interesting indeed.

The ~ping~ from the comm unit in the corner pulled his attention away. Luke walked over to the unit, and with a press of a button, his brother in-law’s face came into focus.

“I’m calling him now...” Han called off-screen, before he turned and faced the camera. “Hey Kid.” He said glumly.

“Morning Han…what’s up? Did you catch the news on Bremem? They’re coming down pretty hard on him.” Luke commented casually.

“Yeah, I’ve been watching it. It’s not going to be pretty…the hearings are going to make it worse, I’m afraid.” Han was being distant.

“Why do you say that?” Luke became concerned.

“Well, there are ties to some smuggling groups…” Han grimaced.

“What? – What happened? Is Mara involved?—I mean, Karrde’s group?” Now, he was really concerned…if anything that could hurt Mara...

“No, nothing like that.” Han reassured him. “But it will get nasty before it gets better…one of the smuggler groups started doing some backroom deals with Bremem…Mara will probably have to come in front of the hearing.” He cringed before continuing, “I have a feeling, though, that given Bremem’s feelings for her, that he might try to throw her in front of the transport…”

Luke hung his head. She didn’t need any of this.

“Well,” Han continued, “at least it will take a big player out of the game…the Xin-tu-nix Trading Group will probably go running for cover….that’s who Bremem was in league with—at least according to the rumors.”

Luke looked up. “Yeah, Mara was after them for a while. She had the feeling that when she found an ice cube, that she actually found an iceberg.”

“I’m getting there!” Han called off-side again. He looked back at his brother in-law, and answered Luke’s questioning look. “Your sister is calling me on the other comm unit.” He grimaced again, then sighed deeply. “Ok…Leia told me…asked me…” he corrected himself, “To call you and apologize for last night.” Han looked and sounded like a penitent child, “I was the one who sent Threepio out in the hall, when you were coming in…” He mumbled the next part. “I’m sorry I interrupted you and Mara.” He sulked.

“You sent him out?” Luke was shocked. “Really? – is that what happened?”

“I thought it was funny…” Han tried to defend himself. “When Leia and I were ‘having a moments’, that droid used to interrupt us all the time…we now joke about him being the ‘love droid’…I thought we could make it a family tradition…”

“Ahhh Hannn…” Luke whined, “she’s skittish enough…we don’t need any help to make things awkward! I can handle that part by myself.”

“Ok…I apologized…can we disconnect now?” Han spoke off-side again, then out screen he reached over, to presumably close off the other comm unit. “Sorry Kid…and really sorry Kid…I thought we’d all laugh about it…I knew it was wrong when Leia didn’t laugh….I didn’t scare Mara off, did I?”

Luke sighed, “I don’t think you did…but…”

“You’re worried you might not get the moment back?”

“Kind of.” Luke admitted.

“Don’t worry…she’ll be back…who could resist your charms? - there’ll be lots more moments to come.” Han gave him a lopsided grin.

Luke nodded…then added a light snort, trying to see the humor in it.

“Luke?” Han got serious. “I really am sorry.”

“I know…thanks Han.” And he clicked off the comm.

Maybe it was a good thing that Mara didn’t come to dinner that night. Luke shook his head at the notion of his family. There would have been some explaining to do. He and Mara really didn’t need another audience. He was just happy there wasn’t any press lurking in the bushes.

Was it really right to try and kiss her?—she had just started that day, to letting him touch her—and that was on her own accord…on her own terms.

Maybe that’s what he needed to do?—let every move be her decision…no matter how much it drove him crazy in the process. Luke had said that Mara worth waiting for…if he did this right, it could be a very good thing.

Well, the day awaited. He made up his mind that he was going to contact the Terratiques and make arrangements to visit them and Dr. Massian the following day. Cleverly, he asked them for a list of the questions that they would like to have answered, so that he could better prepare for them.

For now, he knew he was going to have to fill six days until she returned. Six days to keep his mind from thinking about her. Once again, he looked around his apartment. If he was thinking of bringing someone into his life- maybe his domicile shouldn’t look like he determined to be a hermit. He knew exactly who to contact- and six days would be just enough time. Comm call and appointment made- six days was the goal.

 The door chimed, and the courier delivered the data card that Mara had sent. He now day a purpose for the day…start reading.

Before he started reading, he made out his itinerary to keep himself occupied. As long as he kept to it, he would have very much accomplished when Mara got back…and will have spent very little time missing her.

Day 1:

  * Go to Gym
  * Call potential decorator- completed
  * Call Dr’s Terratiques & Dr. Massian- make appointment -completed
  * Get comfy and start reading data card
  * ~~Miss Mara -completed~~



***

Day 2:

  * ~~Miss Mara- completed~~
  * Order Paint- completed
  * Order Furniture- completed
  * Call Han, and guilt him into painting- completed
  * Visit Dr’s Terratiques & Dr. Massian



The trip to visit the doctors wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. Luke followed Mara’s directions to a‘t’, and got there in records time, and no one was following him this time either.

 And this time, he was going in there prepared. Mara had did her best to warn him about the barrage of questions that he was going to get form them. He should have listened to her better on that one.

 Still it felt good to see that what he was told- that the Jedi were hated, was not necessarily true. At least from the group of doctors he had recently encountered. May be the Jedi had been despised. It sometimes felt like people were afraid of him, when they heard him called ‘Jedi’. Most just looked at him with curiosity.

When Luke reached the Terratique home, he was prepared, and so were they. As they led him over to Dr. Massian’s home, they carried a list of questions that they wanted him to answer.

Luke was glad to oblige.

Dr. Massian sat in his chair, smiling and watching Luke, listening to the answers that he gave.

“So how old where you when you first discovered your gifts?” Deek asked.

“I don’t really remember.” Luke answered, as best he could. “My guardians knew, but I suppose I didn’t realize that I was different until I was older. I could sense and feel things before they happened, like a reflex action. I was really blind to it for most of my life. It wasn’t until I was in my late teens that I became aware of my connection to the Force.”

Deek was eager, so he also asked the next question, “What did t feel like the first time you able to connect with it?”

Luke smiled. It was nice to remember these things, it made him not take them for granted. “I remember it feeling very natural. I was almost surprised that I didn’t sense it before. The first time I reached out in the Force- my teacher, Obiwan Kenobi, started training me with a sparring remote. He instructed me to put the black shield down on my helmet, over my eyes, as I practiced with the lightsaber. I remember that I could see the remote on the other side of the shield, and I could feel the remote’s intention without seeing it. It was surreal yet it felt like it had always been there.”

Almae didn’t hold back either and asked her questions in rapid succession. “Did you know about the history of the Jedi Order when you were initiated?” and “What sort of training protocol did you follow?”

Luke thought about it for a moment before answering. “I didn’t really know anything about The Jedi before I started training. I knew that my father was one. I knew that Obiwan was one, but other than that, I had no clue of their history or achievements. I still don’t, as a matter of fact. As for my training, it was rapid and streamlined, as it turned out. I had some basic principles when I started training with Master Yoda, but not much beyond. We didn’t stand on ceremony, which I think frustrated him to no end. I didn’t think of myself of a very good student, but I’m learning to be one now.”

Dr. Massian looked at him again. Then asked him, “How long did you train?”

Luke smiled, “About two weeks.”

“And then you went to fight the Emperor?” He gasped.

Luke looked away, “No, I went to confront Vader. It didn’t go so well.”

“I would imagine not, young man.” Dr. Massian commented. “But you lived, which is more than I can say for others.”

Luke remember what he was told about ‘making them pay for it’ and it was his turn to ask questions. “How did you get all this information out?”

Deek chuckled, “The Imperials had no idea of what they were looking for, most of the time. They usually were looking for something very specific, and everything else was rubbish to them- so they didn’t care who picked it up.”

Almae added in, “We were very smart at playing dumb. …would anyone like a refreshment?”

Both she and Deek left the room briefly.

Luke turned to Dr. Massian, “What I’m really looking for is how the The Jedi lived…training and teaching materials, and some more history of their members.”

Dr. Massian shook his head, “Well, there’s little left of that, and very few who would know these things, young man. I might know someone who could help you…but he’s not really an academic on the subject, he’s more of a ‘fan’ of the Jedi, so what he has is mostly based on rumor, legends and stories. Although, we in history do tend to rely on those…there’s always a little bit of truth in them, if you look hard enough. But Deek and him butt heads a lot…they say it due to the nature of the studies…I think it’s because Articus courted Almae in post-graduate school. But I think you should meet Dr. Articus Dram- it would be very interesting indeed.”

Luke was glad he was making what felt like progress.

“I have a favor to ask of you and your Padawan.” Dr. Massian looked optimistically at Luke. “Would it be too much to ask to watch you spar one day?”

“I can ask her.” Luke replied. “She is sometimes nervous about training in front of others, but I’m sure she will be fine with you and Terratiques.” He thought for a moment, something the doctor had said on their first visit was bothering him. “Dr. Massian? On our first visit, you had said something about ‘attachment was frown upon’ by The Jedi—I’m not sure what you had meant by that?”

“Oh, that.” The doctor got up from his chair and made his way to the book shelf and took down a volume, and handed it to Luke. “The Jedi believed, as other followings did, that attachments, of any sort, whether it be by a connection to a family, or a loving relationship, endangered their attention to the Will of The Force. It also had the ability to cause ‘conflict of self’ and to test their devotion to the side of the Force that they followed. So a relationship with family or a loved one would detract from the lifestyle. Yes, Jedi children were not living with parents- I don’t believe that the Jedi ever ‘stole’ children away from their families. I believe that they always gave families the option. Of course, many Jedi didn’t follow that belief when it came to loving relationships. There were ones who had their relationship sanctioned by the Jedi Council- usually due to pre-arrangements or cultural basis- they were able to live openly as a union. But it was not uncommon for Jedi to have hidden families- ones that were not well known, or sanctioned.”

Luke seemed to consider this. He looked down at the book in his hand. He had to read then reread the title of the book in his hands, as the script was quite old, but the title loosely translated to “The Conflicts of the Heart and Head- Meditations of Master Quifar”.

Dr. Massian sat back down into his chair, and he caught the sight of a smirk on Luke’s face, slightly amused. “What’s that grin for, young man?”

Luke looked back at the bookcase, and then it dawned on him. “You’ve saved and kept these books for years. And now you have a Jedi coming to you for guidance. I guess that makes you a Guardian of the Journal of The Whills.”

The realization dawned on the doctor, and his face lit up. As if very proud, “I guess it does. It would be an honor.”

Luke stayed until later in the afternoon but didn’t impose on them further than he thought he could put a strain on Dr. Massian.

He went home with a lot to think about. Would the Jedi have consider a romantic relationship forbidden? Would risking a relationship with Mara, be detrimental to her training? - To his lifestyle and beliefs?

It was going to be a long next few days.

***

Day 3:

  * ~~Miss Mara-completed~~
  * Paint Living Room, Bedroom, and Fresher -completed
  * Fire Han from Painting, note: Solo not as good at something as he thinks he is- completed
  * Read from Journal of the Whills- completed
  * Do not forget to eat- completed
  * ~~Miss Mara- completed~~



***

Day 4:

  * ~~Miss Mara- completed~~
  * Morning: touch up paint in living room, bedroom and Fresher- completed
  * ~~Miss Mara - completed~~
  * Visit Terratiques & Dr. Massian & guest- completed
  * Do not forget to eat- completed
  * Miss Mara-



As Luke approached the door of Dr. Massian’s home, he could hear loud voices from within. He pushed the chime but continued to listen.

“That’s not an accurate statement Dram and you know it!” Deek’s voice rang through the door when Almae opened it for Luke.

She smiled and rolled her eyes as he entered.

“Rumors and conspiracy theories are not the basis for good historical study!” Deek could be heard saying.

“Stories, legends and theories are just as useful a tool as any academic form of study, as you are well-aware! If you didn’t have a theory, your work would be at the bottom of a trash pile!” Another voice yelled back. 

Luke looked to Almae to explain. “It’s just Articus and Deek…it’s the same old argument that they’ve been having for years. Both are passionate and neither can see that they are arguing the same side of the same coin.”

She led Luke into Dr. Massian’s study. He carried a book of his own under his arm today, waiting to show it to Dr. Massian.

Almae walked into the room, and with a new comer, both Deek and the other man stopped fighting. “Dr. Articus Dram, please meet Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker.” She introduce the men to each other.

“You don’t look like they used to.” Dr. Dram said as he looked Luke up and down, he turned to Dr. Massian, “Are you sure he’s a Jedi?”

“Quite.” Massian replied. “He even has the cloak but chooses not to wear it when not on official duty.”

Dr. Dram was an interesting assortment of the professor stereotypes Luke imagined a scholar would be. He was shorter than Luke, and his eyes squinted as he spoke, and his motions were over-pronounced. All Luke could read off of him, was that he was skeptical of Luke, and that he was passionate.

“Skywalker huh?” Dram was walking around Luke just as Massian had done the first day he met him, but this time, it wasn’t in appreciation. “Probably a nod to General Anakin Skywalker…” he sneered.

Luke held his calm, and answered, “He was my father.”

Dram seemed taken back by this, “Your father?—was that confirmed? There is no record of Skywalker having been sanctioned by the council to marry or have children.”

“Yes” Luke answered firmly. “I was able to confirm it.”

Dram backed away, “It’s possible” he mumbled to himself. “Skywalker’s death was never reported even though he was a resident of the Jedi Temple at the time of the purges…he could have survived them.”

Luke’s heart pain slightly before he answered. “He did.”

Dram came back to him with his curiosity, “And who trained you? Where did you find another Jedi?”

“I was first trained by General Obiwan Kenobi, then by Master Yoda.”

“For only two weeks by Yoda!”- Dr. Massian added in.

“Kenobi?” Dram asked. “Where did you find him?”

“He found me,” Luke answered, “on Tatooine. He was tasked with looking after me until I was ready to begin training.”

“You know they weren’t the only ones to survive the purges?” Dram was still very skeptical on what Luke was telling him. “Not just Yoda and Kenobi…there was Asoka Tano, other Masters too and several padawans who were later all hunted down.”

“I know” Luke said quietly. Their pain was his pain too.

“And what do you know of their demise? At who’s hands were their deaths upon?” Dram was about to step across a line he didn’t know was in place.

“Vader.” Luke answered back coldly.

“Yes…he was one of them. Then there were the Inquisitors later, who joined him. In the beginning, there was Order 66- those clones turned on their Jedi Generals and padawans.” Dram said to the room.

“You don’t know that Dram!” Deek accused. “That was just a theory, with no proof that there was ever a message implanted in the clone minds to execute those Jedi!”

Dram now turned his attention to Deek, “You know very well that all orders came from Palpatine himself and that he installed those commands in those clones!”

There was a volley of conjecture between the two men again, until Luke cleared his throat rather loudly, and the two men went back to their corners.

“Well, we can at least agree that, for whatever reason, the clones, led by Vader attacked the Jedi Temple, here on Coruscant, killing all Jedi within.” Dram argued, “And possibly Skywalker.”

“Vader didn’t kill Skywalker right there.” Luke said quietly. Up until this point he was humoring the odd man, but he didn’t particularly like his tone, nor the way he threw around names of people that he did not know.

“How do you know?” Dram said snidely, as if he knew all things Jedi.

“Because,” Luke paused- the time had come to reveal this, his one secret. He knew that these people had spent most of their lives hiding knowledge, there was no reason that they wouldn’t hide this as well. “Vader and Skywalker were the same person. My father.”

 It was then that Luke could sense the shift in Dram, and the others. “My father was Anakin Skywalker. He was seduced and succumb to the power of the Dark side. He led the attack on the Jedi Temple- turning on friends and colleagues…betraying them, executing them. He travelled to Mustafar to be confronted by his once-teacher, Obiwan Kenobi. There, he was injured by Kenobi. It was after that, that he became Darth Vader. He didn’t return to the light until just before killing the Emperor and the destruction of the Second Death Star.”

Dram’s sense had turned, and he slowly asked. “How do you know all of this?”

“I was there when he returned to the light.” Luke said simply. “And I had the writings of Obiwan Kenobi.” He pulled the book from under his arm, producing the worn and tattered journal of his teacher and friend. “It wasn’t until I was older that I was told the Vader and Anakin were the same person. The writings in this journal speaks of them as two people, but there was just one.”

Dr. Massian’s face said it all. He was clearly shocked, then his face relaxed into seriousness but his eyes showed compassion, and not applaud as Luke thought he might be.

Dr. Dram fell back into the chair behind him, as he looked off to gather his thoughts.

Deek and Almae sat, holding each other’s hands.

The room was silent for some time.

“Amazing.” Dr. Dram finally said. And then the questions started-just as they did with Deek and Almae. “Did you know about the Prophesy?”- “What about all his abilities?” “Was he able to go invisible?” – “The Jedi Mind trick?—can you do this?”-“Read people’s minds?”-“Are you reading my mind now?”-“How often did you battle him as Vader?”- “What about his skill as a swordsman?”- “It was said that he could fight as if he was many persons—did you ever see this?”

“Oh, calm down Dram.” Massian interjected. “Jedi Skywalker has agreed to a demonstration of fighting skill at a later time…perhaps if you behave yourself, and help him with information, he may invite you to come along.” The doctor winked at Luke.

Luke smiled at both of them. “No, I can’t read your mind. I can only sense feelings. However, sometimes, calling out those feelings usually gains me some insight- so it may appear that a Jedi can read your mind. As for the ‘mind trick’ – I felt very uncomfortable during the times I’ve used it. I will only use it if I absolutely have to.” He paused. “Everything else that I knew about my father, I learned firsthand. Yes, he was a great swordsman- I was lucky to escape with my life. I would like to know more…if you’re willing to help me.”

The man seemed to think about it. Massian chimed in, “If you help him out, he might even appoint you a Guardian of the Whills—like he did me.” He winked over to Luke.

Dram must have realized that he would have a captive audience. “What do you know?” He looked Luke, but less suspiciously than he did before.

“I’m afraid I don’t know much…I know so much was lost.” Luke admitted.

Dram got a far off look on his face. “I remember seeing the Jedi right here when I was younger. The way they held themselves…so calm, so pure. Always two of them together, a teacher then a student…a padawan, then after the first trial -they would become Jedi, but still travel in pairs. I remember when I heard that they had attempted to over-throw the government…that it had be rubbish. I remember seeing Master Kenobi- he had such a kind face. Did he used to stroke his beard when he spoke to you too?” Dram had softened.

“Yes, “Luke smiled.” Mostly while he was thinking out loud.”

“And did he talk about ‘a certain point of view’?”

“I see I wasn’t his first pupil on that subject.” Luke commented wryly.

“Oh, I saw him lecture once – did you know that his teacher, Master Qui-gon Jinn was one of the only grey Jedi to be invited to council? Kenobi did a lecture on the balanced view points of the Force, and that opinion had a different view point depending on the source.” Dram said.

“Grey Jedi?”

“Oh yes- The Grey Jedi follow what’s called ‘the living Force’…it all very interesting.” Dram was smiling that he could be of assistance to the New Jedi.

“Yes it is. And over-whelming.” Luke suggested.

It was clear that the afternoon was dwindling down. The new doctor gingerly flipped through Ben’s journal, reading passage after passage. He gasped when he came across the direction for making your own caber crystal – Luke suggested that he would tackle that topic for another day. Dram was not the acidic as Luke once thought, but perhaps he should soften more before he met Mara – she would make shreds of him.

“Jedi Skywalker—if I may…” Dram called to him. “I have something for you.” He pulled an old holo from his book of Jedi clippings. “That man on the right, with the beard, should look familiar.”

Luke looked at the image, there was Yoda as he remembered him. Luke looked again, only closer—a younger version of Ben…and beside him…Luke pulled the picture closer.

“I believe that man beside him is Anakin. This is an image of the last sitting Jedi Council. Anakin was appointed to the council by Palpatine, but not granted the title of ‘Master’. It was a bone of contention between the Council and the Government…not the first; it would not be the last.”

“I’ve never seen my father as young man.” Luke whispered. Anakin was standing beside his friend, with his arms crossed against his chest and head high. Luke recognized the pose as one that he often assumed, and smiled. “Thank you Dr. Dram.”

He addressed the others, “As always, thank you for a wonderful, and insightful afternoon. When Mara returns, I will ask her regarding the sparring session. And we can make arrangements then. Thank you again.”

On his way home, he had more to think about again. So many things that were never explained to him. But now available to him at the same time. It was a light at the far end of tunnel. He may not be on the road to finding new Jedi, but maybe he needed the education more than he needed others to join him.

Upon coming into his apartment, Luke was greeted with the scent of a freshly painted apartment. He must admit the new colours were adding life to the place.  It made it pleasant to come home. The crimson walls in the living room made it warm and inviting. And the bedroom, the walls in a steel blue was calming. With the exception of his mattress, it was unfortunate that he was without furniture for the night, as he was having it delivered the next day.

Artoo beeped forlornly at him. “Yes Artoo- all of it will be delivered tomorrow. I’ve even got a treat for you too.”

With nothing in the cooler, it was going to be order-in for him tonight. Ah, bachelor days. Luke was going to have start to change this because he knew if he brought someone else in, they were especially going to miss having food in the house. Add it to the list for tomorrow.

After a shower, he looked at his lumpy old bed and beige bedding. With no frame, it lay on the floor, looking sad and lonely. ‘It’s only for one more night.’ He thought.

He lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes. It was an immediate flash of his vision of Liana…well, Mara as Liana. His eyes popped open. Luke groaned, as he really didn’t want to have that vision pushed on his psyche now.

It was bad enough that he couldn’t look at Mara for the days following that vision without thinking about how badly he wanted her. How he could almost feel her skin, and desired to touch her lips.

Two days ago, Dr. Massian had told him that the Jedi had essentially forbid romantic relationships. This was another road block for him. Maybe this was a thing that the previous generation of Jedi had wrong? The writings of Master Quifar had been pretty harsh; saying that loving another person would lead to the Dark side, through jealousy and fear of loss. Both of which, Luke had to admit he felt with Mara. He was jealous of other men around her… Lando, and sometimes Karrde. He knew that he had a deep seeded fear of losing her too, ever since he had held her lifeless body after the Katana battle. These were things he had to work on.

But what would happen if he denied himself the chance to care for her? What would that cause?—wouldn’t that lead to the Dark side too? Could he keep himself away from her?

In his mind, Mara was now forbidden to him. Which made Luke want her even more. He closed his eyes again, willing sleep, but all he could see was her. Those glowing green eyes. Her fair skin…full lips…soft red-gold hair.

The night of the vision, his body was denied the physical release it so badly wanted. Since that night he had to relieve himself twice, and each time he was left wanting her more than he previously did.

He wasn’t ashamed that those same thoughts were coming to him now.

Mara in his bed…naked under his sheets, wrapped in his arms, kissing her perfect petal lips, gliding his hands up and down the soft curves of her body. In his mind, they were lovers, and in the tender moments they could be with each other in perfect harmony.

He needed the release again tonight; otherwise he would have no peace. His hand reached beneath the sheets to stroke himself as his mind went to venture where it was most aroused.

He would lie beside her in the bed, softly suckling her neck and inhaling the perfumed scent that lingered on her collarbone. The spicy and sweet concoction in the air mixed with another aroma- that of a woman, and uniquely her.

His hands followed the curves of her body, kneading the flesh of her buttocks, wanting all of her.

As she gasped, her body would arch for him, wanting him closer. The cool air that would caress her body when they would separate caused her nipples to perk, and become tender to his touch. He shamelessly teased the peaks until she moaned with the attention he gave them.

He left the comfort of her arms. He was hungry and wanted to feed the animal what it wanted. But first he wanted to taste his meal.

He pressed kisses down her body, stopping at her greedy breasts as they craved more attention, bringing each one to a harden tip and suckling that tip, made her grind her bottom into the bed.

The flat of her stomach and abdomen, he could trace with a finger and watch as the little dimples on her skin appeared.

Reaching her womanhood, he was met with the soft curled red-gold hair covering her depths of her core. She opened her velvet thighs, and allowed him to access the moistened lips of her volva. Already wet, and sensitive, his finger pushed her lips apart, and he inhaled deeply.

He looked up to see her panting mouth. She was expecting his most intimate kiss, desiring it as much as he was.

He moved her mons back to expose the concealing hood. He could no longer restrain himself, and put his mouth to her sacred jewel, licking and sucking the delicate bud.

She moaned loudly into the room. He could feel her pleasure; exquisite and astounding, encouraging him to continue his ministrations. His lips continued their assault on her aroused clit , periodically lapping up her juices with his tongue- the taste that he never wanted to leave his lips; her sweet, sweet essence. The more attention he applied, the more her wetness continued.

His fingers dipped inside and stroked her, coaxing her climax that he knew she was holding from herself and from him.

She held her breath, then shuddered hard against him, and then moaned his name loudly, and repeatedly, over and over again.

And with that satisfaction that she was enraptured – in the reality of his bed, he allowed his body to release from his stroking hand, moaning her name too.   

He lay in the middle of his mattress, finally able to let go of his pent up lust for her. His warm fluid flowed back on his hand.

Gods, he missed her.

Two more days he reminded himself as he cleaned himself before returning to the bed…just two more days.

Maybe tonight he could sleep.

***

Day 5:

  * ~~Miss Mara- completed~~
  * Check Mara’ arrival time for tomorrow- completed
  * Order food delivery
  * Order Dinner for Mara’s arrival- completed
  * ~~Miss Mara- completed~~
  * Wait for delivery of furniture- completed
  * EAT!
  * Arrange furniture- completed
  * Re-arrange furniture- completed



First thing of the day, called Wedge, and find out what time Mara was scheduled to dock. She was scheduled for 1600 standard hours the following day, and she already had a clearance to land.

Second thing- order food…alright, he needed all of it. Last night he thought he had some cheese and a peach in the fridge, but he didn’t want to chance it. So he ordered it all.

Third- call Corellian place and make a reservation for the following night. It was his favourite place, and they knew where to sit him so that he didn’t have prying eyes on him. He hoped to bring along Mara—would this be considered a ‘date’. Something to ponder.

Fourth- pace and march around the house until the furniture was delivered. When delivered, instruct organized chaos into the different rooms.

Fifth- when food arrived- put it away, then eat some of it. Growing Jedis need food too. As much as he had an appetite, he sometimes forgot to eat, but when he did, he made up for it.

Sixth- unwrap furniture- Mara had started in the bedroom in her place, so he did that too. Bed went together with no problem. The new dresser gave him a bit of a problem to assemble it. Why do they give you such a little wrench to put it together? The living room furniture looked great! But it didn’t look quite right the way it was designed to go together, so he moved it. It still didn’t look quite right, but he left it that way- he would figure it out later.

He looked at his chrono. Where did the day go?—it was almost 1800 hours.

Time to shower. When he came back into the living room he was pretty pleased with himself. Luke stood back and looked around the room. Now, this was a home, and it felt like _his home_ too.

Artoo hummed happily in the corner, enjoying his new power station with comm unit inlay- so that he could talk to other droids who were linked into the server.

In the middle of the thought of ‘how do you throw ‘throw pillows’?’ the door chimed. He wasn’t expecting anyone and couldn’t sense anyone on the other side of the door.

Reluctantly, he pressed the release, to reveal _her_. “You’re here!” Luke exclaimed.

“I’m going to take it that my presence was noticeably absent?” Mara quipped at him.

She pushed passed him as she could see into the room behind him. “Gods, did you do all this while I was gone?” She looked in amazement around the room.

“I had a little help.” He admitted. “How did you make it here so fast? You weren’t scheduled until later in the day, tomorrow.” He was just as astonished to see her as she was at seeing his room.

“I did a double jump and was able to shave some time off the return trip.” She looked around again, touching the chocolate brown leather sofa, appreciating how well it went with the crimson walls and accents of the warm sand colour and pure white. “Are you keeping tabs on me?” she raised an eyebrow when she looked at him.

“No, I was just hoping to meet your ship—that’s all.” He confessed. “And maybe I missed you.” He smiled.

“Well, maybe I missed you too.” Mara smiled coyly at him from across the room.

“Really?” Luke asked.

“Yes really, but also Karrde sent me back due to the whole ‘Bremem thing’. But racing back and double jumping- that was all me.” She said. “I’ve been locked up in that box for a day, how about a walk on the roof? I get the feeling you have a thing or two to share?”

“You’re on! Let me grab a jacket.” Luke had resisted the urge to throw his arms around her when she walked through the door, but he reminded himself that he made a promise to himself that he was going to play this on her terms.

He went to bedroom to check that the room was in order, but quickly tidy himself up, and throw on a jacket. She looked great. This was going to take all his self-control.

It was easy ride to the roof. He had kept a reasonable distance from her, and she, sadly, hadn’t reached out for his hand. Luke had been hoping that they could get the moment back before Threepio had interrupted them- then, reprimanding himself for even thinking it.

The rooftop was busier now that it had been renovated. People were either in groups socializing or a single person enjoying the view. In the evening, it was a particularly nice place to go.

Luckily, no one had occupied ‘their place’ on the railing. And they assumed the comfortable position of resting against the rail, gazing out at the mountains.

“Did you get a chance to visit the Terratiques while I was away?” Mara asked.

“Yes,” he responded. “And Dr. Massian too. We had quite the interesting visits. And before I forget, would you be up for them to watch us do a sparring demonstration? - I told them that I’d ask you before we would agree to it. Dr. Massian asked.”

“Just the Terratiques, and Dr. Massian?” she asked cautiously.

“There would also be an addition of a Dr. Dram—he’s a friend of theirs.” Luke answered. “I met him on my last visit there. A bit of an odd sort- but good people. He’s very appreciative of the Jedi, and has quite the collection of Jedi details, but I think it falls under the ‘legends and stories’ category of evidence…but I think it might be useful.”

“It wouldn’t be a full training session.” He tried to convince her. “Maybe just an hour.”

“You like him, Dr. Massian, don’t you?” She said casually. He nodded. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Great! I’ll let them know tomorrow.” Luke admitted. “If I was to take up academics, he’s the type of professor that I could listen to for hours.”

She laughed at his eagerness. “You’d be a good student.” She surmised. “But I read your record…not necessarily true when you were younger?”

He shook his head. “No, I wasn’t. Yoda used to accuse me of having my head in the clouds- and that was pretty accurate. I was lucky that I had a lot of down-time with the Rebellion- I spent most of the time I had, reading and catching up. I think I’m a much better student now. My mind is in the right place for it.”

He looked over at her. “I think you would have been the perfect student...always with your nose in a book.”

“I had to be…I usually did two semesters at a time.” She thought back. “I took all of it…political studies, warfare and tactics, and the physical studies, as well as the usual curriculum.” She said glumly.

“Anything that would help me accelerate my studies as current intermediate Jedi now?” He didn’t want their conversation get dark, although he could feel it wanting to pull that way.

“I could suggest stim pills—but then a jumpy Jedi with a twitchy lightsaber reflex is not good.”

“Yeah, that’s not a good idea.” He agreed.

“Were you able to find anything from Dr. Massian?” Mara asked, as she could sense that he wanted to keep it light.

“What I was able to find out was not necessarily what I was going there for.” Luke commented. “I was able to realize just how much of my training was missing. So much was lost, and there was never really time to learn the history.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing.” She said. “You won’t have as many of the obstacles that the previous Jedi had…you’ll be able to see where they stumbled and where they succeeded.”

“That’s true.” He conceded.

“For example, what’s one thing that he think you will keep going with the new Order?”

“I do like the idea of teaching in pairs.” He said. “It seemed to work for them. And even after they achieved their status as a Jedi, I get the impression that they still followed a Master for some time.”

“So keep it.” Mara said matter-of-factly. “What would you _not_ keep?”

Well,” he considered, “I guess I wouldn’t want the Order to have as close as a connection to the government. I can see how it would be part of the down fall of the previous Jedi. The only problem I see with that, is the funding to keep a school going—how would we do it?”

The second issue made him paused, but it was better to bring it up now, rather than later. “I’m reconsidering their stance on ‘attachments’. I would not take children from their families, but it would be of benefit for them to start earlier than I did. As for other relationships, I don’t know if they would be an asset or a detriment to training.”

“How so?” Mara asked.

“I can see the benefits to both sides of the argument.” Luke confessed. “And that’s my fault I suppose…I want to be open and fair to both sides. Children don’t have the prejudices about life as adults do…they tend to be more open- and for that reason they would make better students. I don’t know…I have to get one student before I can decide on future students.

He paused before the next issue. “As for relationships, I can see them being an asset to the mental health of someone. But at the same time, they can jeopardize someone’s path of the light, by bringing fear into their lives.”

She reached out to him. <<Are you reconsidering any relationship in particular?>>

He hung his head, but answered her aloud rather than mentally. “Yes. But once again, I think that denying yourself a relationship because of fear can have the same effect as not entering into a relationship because of duty. So maybe the Jedi weren’t correct on that issue either.”

<<I wasn’t sure…>> She sounded nervous about his answer.

 Luke looked over to see that she had offered her hand to him which he gladly took. Her hand looked so small in his, dainty and lady-like. The cool skin against his, but so soft. The perfect contrast to his rough hands, and fit perfectly in his hand too. Why did he think this wouldn’t work?

“So I heard about Bremem…” he started.

“Yeah,” Mara sighed, “It’s one of the many reasons why I rushed back. I got subpoenaed. This is going to be a mess.” She rubbed her forehead with her opposite hand. “I thought I’d be able to celebrate his leaving, and revealing the corruption with Xin-tu-nix , but I can’t. Karrde isn’t happy either.”

“Why is that?” Luke asked. “I just got the feeling that Karrde wasn’t entirely thrilled to be involved in the Smuggler’s Alliance. He should be glad that it was used to accomplish something.”

“I think it opened his eyes to how much conflict there was out there. He was happier not knowing if the galaxy was going to implode, and he really didn’t care for playing politics.” She frowned. “He was hoping it would work, but I think we all knew that it wasn’t going to… smugglers don’t tend to play well with others.”

“What does that mean for you?” He knew this was coming- Han had warned him. He was just not prepared for it to come so soon.

“It means that I will have to close down the Smuggler’s Alliance, and go back to Karrde’s camp. He said he still wants me to keep my residence here though, and that I’ll be his representative to Coruscant. But he’s putting me back in the field.” Mara forced herself to meet his disappointed gaze. “He’s given me six weeks to close it down.”

“Six weeks?” sorry that he even asked.

“Yes.” She whispered. “I feel like such a failure…I know it was out of my control but I can’t help feeling that way.”

“You shouldn’t feel that way. I’ve heard that others credit you for keeping it together this long—they’re amazed that you were able to make it work.” He put his other hand on top of hers. “It’s just one set back- it’s not a reflection on you.”

 He knew exactly how she felt. He took the burden on when the Hoth base fell to the Empire- it was his idea to move it there in the first place.

<<Thank you for saying that…it just feels so personal.>> she reached out again.

<I know…it isn’t.>

She shivered. The evening air was turning cool. “Let’s venture back to my place?” He asked quietly.

Gladly she followed him, holding hand on the way back.

“So what made you want to redecorate?” Mara asked.

“I’ve been there for almost four years, and I didn’t do one single thing to it…so it’s more like ‘ actually decorate’ than ‘redecorate’.” He bashfully answered. “Winter helped.”

“She did?” Mara looked at him incredulously. “And you did it all in five days?”

“I had help with that, too.” He smiled.

As they approached his door, Luke offered the invitation. “Come in?—I believe I still owe you five credits for the tour you gave me of your home—this would make us even.”

She walked back in to the newly decorated apartment.

“As you can see,” He put on a snooty voice as he began showing off his place. “The Majestic Crimson is set of by the warm hues of the Chocolate Ganache Brown, with accents of Winter Sand Beige, and Ultra White.”

He promptly got a tap in the middle of his chest for his impersonation.

Mara looked around the room, appreciating it for the second time. “It’s you…it’s very you.”

“You think so?” Strangely he still wanted her approval. “I wasn’t sure about the throw pillows…”

“Did you just do the living room?”

“No, I got the full treatment.” He beamed. “Come see.”

He led her down the hallway to his bedroom. The door _wooshed_ open. “And it this room,” The prissy voice was back again. “We have the walls of Chromium Blue, with a sprinkling of Winter Sand Beige, again, and Ultra White…making the room feel cozy, yet bright.”

She looked back at him, and chuckled. “And in five days?”

“Yes, well” He looked down. “I had some help…Han came over. He owed me, but I soon learned why he was never asked to do anything like this around his place.” Luke raised his eyebrows in a warning look.

“Han owed you?” Mara narrowed her eyes.

“It’s a rather humorous story now…” Luke paused. “When it happened, I could have killed him.”

She watched him carefully.

“The night that we were going over to Han and Leia’s…” He paused again. “Han was the one who sent Threepio out in to the hall.”

“Why, that kriffing pile of bantha podo! Of all the nerve!” Mara’s eyes had the look of murder on her mind, and if anyone should know that look, Luke should.

“It’s ok.” He soothed her. “We have time.”

She stopped and looked at him. “Do we?”

“I like to think we do.” Luke said. She was several feet away from him, but the fact that they were standing beside he bed, it was clearly not lost on either of them. “We’re at the ‘hand holding’ stage.” He smiled. “I’m okay with that.”

Mara looked away, as she realized that they were in his bedroom. Two consenting adults. The air had suddenly grown heavier between them.

He reached out to her. <I was wrong to push it that far…I should have waited.>

After a long moment, as it was clear that she was thinking over his last words. He reached out again. <Mara I care for you too, and I want to do this right.>

She considered his words, and reached out an image to him. What she wanted more that anything was to feel his arms around her, cuddled on his new bed.

His eyes drifted closed as he received the image, and more than anything in that moment he wanted the same thing.

Shuffling off his boots and throwing his jacket in the corner, he flopped on the bed with his arms open, and looked around as if not seeing her, but inviting her into his embrace.

She let out a little snort at how ridiculous he could be some times. But she removed her boots, dropped her utility belt, and her jacket joined his in the corner.

She crawled to the top of the bed where he was waiting. The new pillows propped him up into the proper cuddling position. But not to be out done by his slight silliness, she pretended to press the side of him into shape as if he was a cushion. She put her head into the crux of his shoulder, placing her hand on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and nestled into her hair, smelling the scent that he recognized.

 “Mara” He wanted to hold back, but something about holding her in his arms, he felt he was safe to say it, “I really want to be with you, physically.” He was prepared for a backlash, but it didn’t come.

 “Luke, I want you too.” She waited, then said, “But I like the idea to try being an ‘us’ for a while?” With her head so close to his, he heard her voice say to herself, _‘Nobody has ever wanted me to be part of an ‘us’ before.’_ “Is that okay?” She asked.

His heart just about broke with those words. Every other man had wanted her just for a night, but never wanted the real her. He was not about to take that from her- he cared about her too much.

“I want there to be an ‘us’ too.” He mumbled into her hair.

 For several moments, they just lay there in each other’s arms, completely contented.

<<You said you wanted to see Naboo one day…would you like to see it now?>> She reached out.

<Yes.> He answered, knowing what she intended.

<<Did you know that the Gungans live in underwater cities?>> She slowly showed him the images.

They both drifted off to sleep.

***

Day 6:

  * Wake up next to beautiful woman- completed



TBC


	9. The Crux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When enough is enough, and something has to give
> 
> Setting: Coruscant: Almost one year after “The Last Command”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING! I want you all to know that I have a goal when I write smut. I want you all to either use up all the batteries in your house, or give your significant other the best snu-snu after I write smut—somebody somewhere should get something out of it. And that’s how I know I wrote something good.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to ‘luizanovaes’—who had been so very patient…I hope the wait was worth it, sweetie. ;)  
> **

The morning crept in quietly. They wouldn’t have even known it was there except his comm ~pinged~ the welcome of the morning.

Waking up with him wrapped up behind her, astounded Mara. She had never woken up beside anyone, except him…on Wayland, after their first night of dreaming. Every other bed mate she had, she was the one to leave, and usually without another word to the other who shared her bed.

This was strange, but a pleasant strange; one that she wasn’t running from this time. However, Mara knew she had to leave.

She rolled over to disengage his arm, but she was stopped by his other arm.

“It’s time for me to go, Skywalker…” She argued.

It was still early enough for her to leave before the rest of the world would notice her slipping out of his apartment.

“No” he growled, “Stay here.” He yawned. “You make an excellent pillow.”

“I think that was a compliment?” She teased. She slid out of the bed, trying not to disturb him.

As she got out of his bed, she felt sorry that they had crumpled his new duvet, but he looked adorable with his hair ruffled and clutching a pillow in place of her.

He popped an eye open to watch her as she reassembled herself. Tossing the pillow to the side, he said, “Nope, this thing wasn’t good enough…I want my other pillow back, please?”

She walked to his side of the bed, and sat on the corner. “No can do, Jedi.” Mara gently pushed a bit of his scruffy hair back into place.

“Ok” he grumbled. “Dinner tonight?” Luke asked sleepily.

“Let me check me schedule… and I’ll let you know?” She wanted to jump at the chance for what sounded like a date, but the real world waited outside, and she knew better to make plans without checking with it first.

She reached out, <<I’ll messaged you later?>>

He scrunched up his face, then nodded, rolling over to grab another pillow when he realized that he wasn’t going to get the one he wanted.

Oh, he was cute in the morning. If she didn’t know that her week was going to be the way it was going to be, she would have loved to stay there all morning.

Mara felt like leaning over and kissing him goodbye, but she wasn’t ready just yet…it would feel too domestic for her. Instead, she squeezed his hand before she tiptoed out the door of the room, then made her way out of his apartment.

When she landed early yesterday, it wasn’t just because she missed him. Karrde wanted her to get ahead of the game, and start dismantling her office- mostly getting rid of anything that had to do with his business. And then, there was the lawyer that she had to contact. Another insistence by Karrde, that when she was to testify in front of a New Republic commission, that she have some sort of legal counsel, representing and protecting both her, and Karrde’s interests.

The sun was starting to come up, and although this wasn’t Mara’s first ‘walk of shame’, she wasn’t hiding the fact that she was happy. This warm feeling in her chest, was threatening to overtake her.

But the real world called.

Inside her apartment, her comm unit was blinking wildly at her. Mara flipped through the messages- most of them could wait until she was in the office. However, there was one that she couldn’t avoid.

Karrde had sent her the contact information for a lawyer who would be representing her as she was to give her testimony. She left a message, hoping that she could get this out of the way.

A message from Leia, wanting to meet when she came back.

A quick message from Solo?—the words were short and to the point. “Sorry about sending out Threepio –Solo” She sniffed and glared back at the message. She wasn’t sure how long she would hold onto this one.

Oh well, the day wasn’t going to wait for her…time to shower and get in to the office.

It was mid-morning by the time Mara walked into her office. She looked around, kind of happy that she would be leaving it. She would have much rather been in the sky, going from location to location. ‘I’m not going to miss you.’ She said to the dingy office.

A few hours later, comm messages answered, and a few boxes packed- she felt satisfied that she had accomplished something.

She hadn’t had a moment to think about it, but when she took a break from her work, she allowed herself to think about Luke.

He clearly wasn’t happy that she was leaving.

It was still amazing to Mara had close they had become. A year ago…was it a year?- she checked the chrono, and sure enough- in a few days, it would be one year since Wayland…

A year, since she had put a blaster to his head. A year, since he saved her life, and over a year since they had first met face to face.

Thinking about her feelings was never a life option to Mara- she’s rather not have them to begin with. He was so different than her. But now, what was she going to do without him? She had missed him terribly on this last trip—and that was only five days. What were they going to do when she needed to be away for months at a time?

Would Karrde allow Luke to meet with her? - Smugglers were usually very secretive about their bases. Karrde never expressed any concern about her Jedi training…and he never seemed to be bothered by the possibility of a relationship either- only warning he gave was to keep it private, for the sake of his business, and both Luke and Mara’s reputations. The galaxy might not be as kind as he was.

Essentially, would it be fair to get in a relationship with Luke right now? – knowing that she might be on the other side of the galaxy any given moment. Would he follow her? She hated to think that he would give up his life and aspirations for her – it would pain him too greatly.

How did she feel about having to give up Luke? - It made her chest ache in a way that she had never felt before. This was something different; different than the pain she felt when the Emperor died and her life was gone. This pain felt more all-consuming.

But when she was with Luke- the pain didn’t occur; no pain did. It was like he made a world around him where other things and people didn’t exist. Things felt warm, simple, and uncomplicated- and it was because he was with her. Something dawned on her…

_Am I in love with Luke Skywalker?_

It’s not possible. Never. It couldn’t happen. Not in a million years. No one would believe it. He won’t believe it. I don’t believe it. This can’t be happening.

The panic was real.

But what if she was? – In love with Luke? How good would that feel? What would it be like to have him in her life on a regular basis? How amazing would that be? How far could this go? How good would it feel to have him love her too? Would they be lovers; casual and infrequent? She wouldn’t be alone anymore! Would they be committed to each other? She would belong to someone—and it would be him! What about more- marriage? ‘Jade-Skywalker’ had a nice ring to it! Children? One, maybe two—even three, if things went well! Joining The Jedi Order? Yes- she could see it all happening…they, together, could make it happen.

In the middle of Mara’s mental and emotional meltdown, her comm pinged; brining her back to reality.

She gathered herself before answering; noticing that her hands were sweaty, and that she was breathing hard.

After she touched the release button, and the image sprang to life, it took her a moment to realize what the Ithorian was saying on the other end.

“I’m sorry, could you please repeat that?” Mara asked, bringing herself into the clear and present.

“I’m calling to reach Ms. Jade- on behalf of Talon Karrde.” Ithorian repeated. “My name is B’xunay Tuks, and I’m with the law firm of Ngay, Crix, Nadine and Tuks.”

“Of course.” Mara replied, “I’m sorry, I was just a little distracted.” She gathered herself fully. “I’m sure he explained to you the situation?”

“Yes, we have your subpoena right here.” B’xunay went on to say. “But we’d like you to come in as soon as possible to cover all the information that we will need. Is it possible to see you tomorrow?”

“Yes” Mara said, in a clear voice. “Is there anything I need to bring with me?”

“We understand that you were previously employed in service to the Empire, and that you received an exoneration for your time with them?” Mara could hear the uncomfortable tone in B’xunay’s voice, but she nodded. “We will need to you bring those documents with you. Also…” And the Ithorian hesitated, “We also understand that you have a relationship to both Chancellor Organa-Solo and Jedi Luke Skywalker? - is this correct?”

Mara replied, “Yes I do.” She could feel what was coming next. As a means to separate himself from either of the two most-prominent people on Coruscant, Karrde wanted to appear neutral in all business matters, and had asked Mara to keep any friendships as private as possible. She had lost control with the press with regards to her and Luke—but they still had no solid evidence of anything other than a friendship.

“We’d prefer that you would keep a public distance from both of them, in the coming days before you testify. If you choose to meet with either of them, we would suggest somewhere public, and with others- not alone.” B’xunay was trying to be diplomatic, but the whole thing was leaving a bad taste in Mara’s mouth. “We believe that it would cloud any testimony that you might be asked to give.”

“I understand.” Mara said quietly.

She made her appointment for the following day, then messaged Luke to give him the bad news—that they shouldn’t go out tonight. It was her first day planet-side since the Bremem story broke, and with her name included as a possible witness, the press would be hungry for a story.

Luke was disappointed, but he understood. He happily let her know when he had arranged their sparring demo for the doctors in two days’ time- that they were really looking forward to it. And Mara promised she would contact him later in the day. At the end of their conversation, she reached out to him to feel the warm-tingle that he gave her; and that smile to let her know that everything would be alright.

Why was he so nice?—If it was the other way around, she would be raising a fit. But not Luke…it just wasn’t his way. Sometimes she could appreciate it, other times, it drove her mad. Jedi calm? - One check on the negative side of getting into a relationship.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful.

Only a few reporters followed her from her office to her speeder, and she simply answered their questions with ‘no comment’. They were getting more aggressive lately which was a nagging concern but not an immediate danger.

The evening was quiet, and quite frankly, Mara had missed her bed; not that his wasn’t nice, but there’s something about being in your own bed. Before she went to sleep, she reached out to touch his mind.

<<Good Night Luke.>> and smiled

<Good Night Mara.> and another warm touch from him.

**

Armed with her documents, Mara walked into the law office with assurance that, not only that she would not be called upon, but she really had nothing to say in the matter of Lt. Bremem; other than that she never really liked him, and that all her dealings with him were disconnected to what he was being charged with.

The law office was as stoic as they come, but the Crinian receptionist was welcoming, and tried to make her comfortable. It wasn’t long before she was led into a side office.

Waiting for her was the Ithorian, B’xunay, a Sullustan named Haiart, and a human male named Diem. All of them greeted her, and she handed over her paperwork.

B’xunay was first to begin. “Let me say, that we are honored to meet you.” Her voice was rough, but Mara had no effort in understanding her Basic as she spoke. “We have heard of your deeds at Wayland, and we were quite impressed.”

“Thank you.” Mara said simply. She noticed that they all started to writing things done as soon as she spoke.

“We can start there…” Haiart chipped in. “When you received your exoneration for your other deeds, in the name of the Empire, was it contingent on your service at Wayland?” his eyes narrowed at Mara.

“I’m not sure what you mean by that?” Mara asked hesitantly.

“I’m asking, if they made a deal with you to help in exchange for your pardon?” Haiart asked, sounding cold. Sullustans had no love for the Empire, and clearly it was being reflected back at her.

“I was not aware that I was being pardoned until after Wayland.” She answered.

“And who could collaborate this?” Haiart asked.

“Han Solo…Luke Skywalker..Lando Calrissian…Chancellor Organa-Solo.” She didn’t like throwing around their names, but it seemed to have the effect that she wanted, and the Sullustan huffed; clearly not happy about her connection to those people.

“And you would like us to believe that you agreed to help the New Republic out of the kindness of your heart, because why? – what was your motive?” He asked, in a snide tone.

“Because I didn’t want to see another civil war break out.” Mara answered simply. “I have no allegiance to the Empire since Endor, and I didn’t want to see them succeed.”

B’xunay interjected. “I’m sure Haiart meant not to offend, but what we are trying to ascertain is your position within the Empire, that allowed you to be of an asset with regards to the mission at Wayland.”

For a lawyer, the Ithorian had a gentle manner, so Mara answered her question, trying not shock the group. If Haiart didn’t like her before, he was certainly not going to like her now. “My title was ‘Emperor’s Hand’- I was a personal spy and assassin for the Emperor. Most of my work was solving internal matters- I was privileged to certain information- and some of that information led to the location of Wayland.”

She could feel the room tense up. They were aware that she had a previous past with the Empire, but up until now, they weren’t given the full story- which led to all of them scribbling their notes rather rapidly. Mara continued, “I’ve been co-operative with the New Republic in any capacity as I have been able since the fall of Wayland, including assisting Bremem with access to the hidden passageways within the palace, as a matter of safety and security. I was even given a security clearance level C6- which is the highest that has been granted on a civilian.” She was trying to steer them back on track on the reason she thought she was there.

The Ithorian nodded, and then joined the others to scribble again. “So your interaction with Lt. Bremem, can you please describe it?”

“There’s not much to tell.” Mara confessed. “Lt. Bremem had me put under house-arrest and investigation after the attack on Organa-Solo’s residence, just before Wayland. I escaped and was able to assist at Wayland. Since returning from Wayland- I haven’t had much contact with him, other than these comm messages.” Mara produced copies of the messages and all of her conversations with him, regarding mapping and clearing of the passageways and residences.

“You escaped?” Diem asked.

“Yes. I..” Mara was about to answer, until B’xunay interrupted.

“She has the right not to answer that question if she feels that would incriminate herself or others.” The Ithorian blinked at Mara. “You don’t need to answer that question, Ms. Jade.” Mara put in a mental note to refrain from answering every question she was given.

“Did you witness Lt. Bremem taking anything from the passageways or residences, that you were able to show him?” Haiart asked.

“I did not have any contact with him regarding the passageways or residences.” Mara replied. “I simply visited them before him, in order to ascertain they’re location, and if they had been swept for traps…sometimes alone, in which case, I would simply place a homing marker at the location and leave, not entering…and once with someone; into the private residences.”

“And who did you visit the private residences with?” Haiart asked.

“Chancellor Organa-Solo…she expressed interest to see the secret residences.” Mara said. “I led her through the residences of the elite and visitor sections of the palace, as well as the Emperor’s private landing pad.”

“Interesting.” Diem mumbled. “And did you take anything with you from your visits to the residences?” He asked.

“Yes.” Mara sighed before answering. “I took the personal items that belonged to me when I had lived in the palace….mostly clothing. And some personal effects.”

“Nothing else? And who witness you take these items?” Diem asked.

“No, nothing else…Chancellor Organa-Solo was a witness to the removal of these items.” She said.

“Were there other items that you could have taken with you?” Diem asked.

“There were.” She paused. “Artwork and other things that were valuable; but I didn’t want them. I just wanted what had belonged to, and had value to me.”

“Did Lt Bremem know that you know that you knew what was down there?” Again Diem asked.

“I suppose so- but he didn’t mention anything to me in any of the correspondences.” Mara was growing tired from this back and forth, but she knew they had to be thorough.

“Now,” Haiart came back. “Let’s talk about your involvement in the Smuggler’s Alliance.”

The day didn’t get any better from there. The lawyers jumped all over the place, and came back to some of the same topics several times. Mara knew this tactic- they were making sure what she was telling them was accurate information and that she didn’t waver on any of the subjects.

After asking their questions, they were able to give her some simple instructions. They assumed that if she was called to testify, that Lt. Bremem’s representative was going to try and show that others had access to the passageways and residences, and that others had connections to the Xin-tu-nix Trading Group.

They subtly hinted that Mara might become a target, given her Imperial past and what her duties had entailed, and her connection to known smugglers- all of which could point to her a scapegoat if Bremem was to get desperate and was looking to throw Mara in front of a firing range rather than him. They also alluded to her relationship with Luke; and that the public, as well as those at the hearing, might not look kindly on their relationship- even though it was clearly platonic, at this point. Haiart made it sound as if Luke Skywalker would not lower himself to have a relationship with the likes of her…Hero of the Rebellion and all.

The only bright star, was the fact that this was just a hearing to further an investigation. They could not charge her with anything, and could not criminally indicted her on anything she might say. However, to avoid that, they had worked out that B’xunay would represent Mara when she would be called to testify. They had also worked out a signal for a phrase that Mara could answer, if no answer would be required, or to avoiding answering the question in order to protect herself, her friends, and Karrde. Three taps on the table would tell her to repeat, “I refuse to answer that on the grounds that it may incriminate me.”

Mara thought that it made her sound very guilty but the lawyers assured her it was common practice.

At the end of the day- it was all very exhausting. She was brain-tired, and body-tired too, from sitting all day long. The press outside the law office crowded around her speeder as she was leaving- there were more of them now. ‘No comment’ was her parting gift to them as she headed for home.

She wanted food- then a bath- then sleep.

Mara must have let her shields drop because as soon as she reached her door, she felt him reach out.

<What’s wrong?> Luke touch was always gentle, and now that she was used to it, it didn’t cause to flinch as it did a year ago.

<<I hate lawyers.>> she sent back. <<I don’t hate them as people, just as a profession.>>

The door _wooshed_ open, and she felt protected in her own home.

<Do you want to talk about it?—I could come over?> He asked.

<<You had better not.>> She sent over. <<I might sully your reputation…or so I’ve been told.>> she sulked.

She flopped on her sofa, turning her head to look out at her balcony, and sighed as she saw the mountains in the distance.

<What do you mean by that?> He felt insulted.

<<No…it has nothing to do with you…if it wasn’t for the reporters asking today, and that the lawyers basically told me that you’re too good for me…>> She confessed. <<They just made me feel that I would be bad for you and your reputation.>>

She paused before she said. <<They suggested that I shouldn’t be around you, at least in a possible private setting, until this hearing is over. It’s not what I want.>>

Mara got up from the sofa, and walked upstairs to her bedroom, stopping at the 'fresher to start a bath.

She could feel his hurt over their senses, and she could feel his anger.

<I don’t care what other people say, Mara.> he answered.

<<I do....I care what they say about you.>> she sent back. <<I make your life messy, Luke.>> She sighed. << And the press is getting worse.>> She disrobed and walked back to the 'fresher, looking forward to her bath.

<Will I still see you tomorrow?> He asked.

<<At the gym? Of Course! It follows the guidelines; public and in front of other people.>> She could sense from him that he was eager to see her again. She sank into the tub-- it was almost as warm as his embrace.

She needed to shake this chill off that had followed her from the lawyers office. All she needed to do was to make herself warm again.

<How about coming for lunch before-hand with the doctors?- I’m meeting them at the tap caf.> He added <It would be good for you to hear what they have to say. And then we get to spend more time with each other.>

Her bed waited for her…her bed would give her comfort.

<<Okay, I’d like that.>> She smiled. <<I do really want to see you…>> With the bath over, she prepared for bed, alone.

<<I could really use a hug right now.>> She over to him, letting him know that she missed her 'favourite pillow'.

<From me?> Luke teased. <Well, you might just get two out of me tomorrow.>

<<I’ll hold you to that.>> Mara sent back.

<I hope so.> He smiled back.

Before going to bed that night, they sent each other tender touches throughout the evening. As she started to fall asleep, he sent her one last image; the suns setting on Tatooine.

**

Mara thought she was on time to be at the tap caf, and her chrono confirmed it, but she could feel Luke’s nervous energy begging her show up any minute.

Clearly, being with the doctors was not what he had planned. She knew that this was not what he needed. He preferred to be calm and centered before sparring.

When she entered the tap caf, she could feel where the energy was originating from. The longer table in the back held five people.

Deek was arguing with another man she didn’t recognise, while Almae and Dr. Massian watched amused at the two men. Luke got up to greet her.

As soon as he saw her, he relaxed, and smiled at her.

“Mara!” Almae exclaimed, “We’re so glad you’re here.” She looked over to her husband. “Deek! She’s here.”

“It’s good to see you too, Almae.” Mara was genuinely glad to see them again.

“Hi Mara!” Deek was happy to see her, but turned to his companion. “This is Dr. Articus Dram.” He grumbled.

Mara extended her hand. Dr. Dram brightened up as soon as he saw her. “When did Jedi become so attractive?” He blushed, and motioned to kiss her knuckles.

She smiled politely, “It’s very nice to meet you.” Turning her attention to the other man. “Hello Dr. Massian. How have you been since the last we met?”

The doctor sat up, very glad to see her too. “Very well, young lady…and much better now that you’re here.” He winked at her.

Mara dropped her bag and took the seat beside Luke. “Did I miss anything?” She asked.

“Not really.” Luke said quietly. <Unless you want to rehash the same topic of academics over and over again.>

<<It will be ok.>> Under the table she placed her hand on his knee briefly soothing him.

The droid came by and took their orders. The argument was about to resume, when Mara decide that she was not going to put up with it. She took out her lightsaber and placed it on the table.

Dr. Dram stopped mid-sentence and stared at the miraculous item with awe.

“It that what I think it is?” he asked.

“That depends on what you think it is?” Mara answered coyly. From the corner of her eye, she could see Luke supressing a smile.

“It that the last known lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker?” Dr. Dram asked cautiously.             

“Yes it is.” Luke added. “I gave it to Mara when she started training.”

Dr. Dram pulled out his data pad to show pictures to the group.

“See! See?” he was excited. “You can clearly see the shape of each one…how when the student builds their own that they take on distinct shapes and design features from their Master’s”

He began to show the similar designs. Showing the progress of Master Qui-gon Jinn’s saber, and comparing that to Obiwan Kenobi’s just after his first trial. However, Kenobi’s saber as a Master compared more to the design of Luke’s saber. Luke brought out his current saber to show the table.

Dr. Dram went on to show that Master Yoda’s known saber could be compared to Anakin’s saber, now Mara’s; then comparing with Vader’s last known saber.

“So, presuming that this is true, this means that one might be able to trace the lineage of the Jedi back through Master-Jedi- Padawan.” Dr. Dram made his conclusion.

“That sounds like a thesis.” Dr. Massian commented.

“Yes, it does.” Dr. Dram’s eye widened.

Preferring serving utensils to sabers, both Luke and Mara both put away their sabers, as the food arrived.

Over the course of the meal, Dr. Dram began to speak of the different colours of the sabers, and the crystal that powered them, and how the Jedi making the saber chose their own crystal- as if it spoke to them.

“It’s true, even for created crystals.” Luke interjected. “Although given a choice, I would prefer to have a natural crystal.”

Dr. Dram was enthralled, and eager to know more.

“Well, when I built my second lightsaber, and I made several mistakes along the way.” Luke explained. “It wasn’t until I reached out using the Force that I was successful. The crystal cooked correctly, and it assembled perfectly. I don’t remember the entire event because I was in meditation while I did it. I thought I had dreamed the whole thing.”

Mara touched the saber at her hip as he spoke. Yes, his newer saber did feel different than hers. It felt more like him.

After the meal, Dr. Dram spoke all the way to the training gym, about the different fighting styles.

“Now, most fighting styles incorporate other styles in them…not just one. For example, Master Yoda was known for his art in Shii Coo, which has broader movements and was good for fighting opponents without lightsabers. But both he, and Master Jinn were also know to use Ataru which is faster, aggressive and acrobatic.”

The doctor was very expressive as he spoke. Luke walked beside him, listening intently, with his hands behind his back. It was then that Mara noticed that he wasn’t wearing his usually fatigues. He was wearing a light brown tunic, and a darker brown tabard. She noticed he looked more like a Jedi than he ever did, and it looked good on him.

Luke interjected, “I prefer Shien and Djo Sho.” He looked at the others. “Djem Sho is useful to use your opponent’s strength against them. While Shien is a better technique for deflecting blaster bolts.”

Dr. Dram countered, “But didn’t Master Kenobi favor Soresu?- which is also good for deflecting blaster bolts? Is there a reason you didn’t prefer that style?”

“Not really,” Luke answered. “Shien just seemed more practical, and style-wise, I find it has a cleaner flow.” He looked over at Mara, and winked. She felt his touch again, and returned it to him. He was really enjoying this.

Dr. Dram seemed to accept his answer, and continued. “Then there was the Makashi style of fighting, which it was recommended for use with curved handled lightsabers, and known for its fast footwork and being excellent at meeting another lightsaber opponent. However, the only two known practitioners of this style that I know of were Sith, both Count Dooku and Vader.” He looked over at Luke as he mentioned Vader’s name.

<<Does he know?>> Mara sent over to Luke immediately.

<Yes, I told all of them on one of my visits.> He assured her. <They are accepting that Vader and Anakin were the same person, and my father.>

She relaxed, if Luke was able to tell them, then she would have to be alright with it.

Dr. Dram went on when it was clear that Luke didn’t object. “And then we come to Niman method of fighting, which is another style that seemed to be favored by the Sith. Known for the use of two blades, which also included use of a ‘Force push’ and distraction techniques against their opponents.”

As they entered the gm, the flash bulbs appeared out of nowhere. Luke stepped in front of his guests to speak with the reporters.

<Can you please take them to room 1138?> He asked Mara.

<<1138?- isn’t that where we last trained?>> She remembered how the windows and flash bulbs annoyed her.

<Yes, but I told the administrators that we would not use that room again unless they covered the windows- the black shield will be down today.> He sent back.

“Right this way.” She said to the group, and gestured them in the direction of the room.

“They do love him, don’t they?” Dr. Massian asked as he came up beside her.

“Yes, they do.” Mara answered.

She brought them around the corner and into the room. Sure enough, the black shield was down over the big window which relieved her greatly. The admins of the gym were even kind enough to put some seats in the room for their guests. Luke soon joined them.

<<That was quick.>> she sent over.

<They didn’t want me.> He eyed her. <They wanted you.>

She rolled her eyes.

Dr. Dram broke her train of thought. “I wonder if they’re going to use Juyu, also known as Vapaad against each other.” He said excitedly. “Which uses emotion against your opponent.”

Luke walker over to the control panel for the room. “I think we’re going to go with the rocky ground of Meysics.” He said. The floor of the room took shaped, and the guests ‘oohed’ at the transformation.

The doctors looked like a strange gallery but Mara could sense their appreciation as to what they were about to see.

Luke had shifted into ‘Jedi-teacher’ mode, and was instructing them. Mara stretched her body while she watched and listened to him. He was truly enjoying this. She contemplated for a moment on what version of herself he would get today. She knew he liked ‘cocky and teasing Mara’ but as she watched him, he was becoming more and more attractive. A thought came to her. ‘Let’s see if I can crack that Jedi composure, he’s so proud of’ - her wicked thought of the day—a little Vapaad never hurt anyone.

Luke continued to speak to the group. “I just want you to know, that, although it might look like we’re really fighting, this is just training exercise, and we will be fine. And who knows, Mara might even win.” She heard that last part, and he winked in her direction.

Yes, a little Vapaad was in order here. He thought she could be distracting before this?-he had no idea.

“I’m going to ask Mara to reach out to the Force and center herself before we start.” He told the others.

<You know the drill.> He sent over to her. <No getting away with it this time.>

She eyed him. <<Do you really think you’ll win this session?>> She smiled coyly at him. <<I just listened to the various fighting styles…I now have a new bag of tricks.>>

<Ok, but no socking me in the jaw and kicking the hilt of my saber this time—let’s play nice for the first bit…I’ll go easy on you.> He teased.

As the group saw their interaction, Dr. Massian leaned into the group, and whispered, “They’re speaking to each other through the Force! - Remarkable!”

Luke walked over to the control panel again. “I’m going to set the timer for thirty minutes” He said out loud. “We sometimes forget about time while we’re sparring.”

<<Just thirty?>>

“Alright, I’ve been informed that we will spar for _forty five minutes_.” Luke corrected himself.

<Play nice Mara.> He warned.

<<I’m the perfect student.>> She winked.

She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply, bringing calm into herself, and centering herself through the Force, in preparation. He was still in trouble, but at least when she connected to the Force she could calm herself at what she was about to do.

When she opened her eyes, she turned to face him. They both ignited their lightsabers- the group awed, and she blocked them out- Luke and Mara turned to each other, saluted, and began.

Immediately he moved to a two-handed grip attack, and Mara countered with a single-hand sweeping motion, blocking the cut.

He would attack, and she would counter, as he backed her onto the synth terrain, where the real demonstration could take place.

<<You been working on your footwork.>> she commented.

<And you’ve been working at getting in touch with the Force- I can sense it.>

Several more volleys back and forth between them. He swooped at her legs again, and she jumped over the blade with ease.

<<I’ve also been reading…I made myself a copy of the Journal of the Whills that Dr. Massian gave you.>>

<Oh,> He sounded amused. <And what did you find out?>

<<I’ve been thinking about the differences between the ‘Living Force’ and the ‘Unifying Force’.>>

Their blades locked and they came face to face, pushing against each other.

That’s when Mara’s plan came into fruition – Plan Vapaad.

<<When was the last time you were kissed?>> she asked casually.

The look on his face said it all, and he broke his concentration for a split second, and she pushed back, overpowering him. Forcing him to retreat slightly, but her mental assault in him didn’t stop there. It was just the beginning.

<<Did you do the kissing or did they kiss you?- there’s a difference you know.>> she continued.

<Mara…this isn’t the place for this.> Luke said back to her when he found his control again.

So she tried another tactic.

<<I was thinking, if both the Jedi and Sith practice the philosophy of the ‘Unifying Force’, why did they find themselves in conflict so often?>>

Their blades danced back and forth, clashing in fizzles and zips as they hit the mark.

<Well, I don’t really think it had anything to do with the actual form of the Force that they used, but rather the intention…> He didn’t get to finish his thought as she interjected.

<<How do you like to be kissed?>> She asked, sounding very curious.

<I…ahhh…> was all his mind could think.

<<Do you like it out of the blue and surprise you?>> she was truly curious, it was just a benefit that it phased him that she was asking.

<<Do you like a long build up to a kiss?- the wanting and desire just boiling up inside you before you kiss someone?>>

<Mara!> He pleaded.

They leaped over the terrain easily as the rocks gave them good footing to follow up a hilly area. Green hit blue. Blue hit green. Sweeping arcs and deliberate hits.

She turned it again. <<Although, when you think about it, the Jedi- at least I think- followed more of the teachings of the ‘Living Force”- from what you’ve told me about Yoda’s teachings.>>

Happy she seemed back on track, he tried to answer, <Yes…well...He did concentrate more on the ‘Living force’ while instructing me on Dagob->

And switch, she thought. <<What do you like in a kiss? Are you a soft kisser? Or do you like firm lips against yours?>>

His footwork stumbled, and she swung at him; he dodged it easily.

<<How experienced are you at kissing?>> She threw questions at him, like the last time he threw rubber boulders at her. << Do you know how to give a really good kiss?>>

Through the Force, she could feel that his senses were trembling. Oh yes, he had thought about kissing her.

So she pushed a bit more. <<When it comes to kissing, do you know how to be a patient kisser; giving and receiving?- or are you a greedy boy, and want more, and more?>>

He had started to sweat, a little drip formed at his temple. She watched it trace down the side of his face, then jaw line. So she decided to give him a bit of a break.

<<Do you think it’s ok to use some of the feelings that the Sith use if it serves the purpose of protection and justice?>>

<I…um…I think that its never good to use Sith techniques….I think about…> He was finding it hard to come up with answers.

She let him win some ground on the terrain- it would make him feel better, and more in control. However, Mara had other plans. And pull that carpet out from under him…

<<I wonder where you like to be kissed?>> She asked slowly, her voice taking on a sultry tone.

She sent him an image of them with their mouths locked on each other. <<Well, ..Obviously and enjoyably. >> Her voice purred in his mind.

He tripped over one of the edges of the rocks, as he tried to parry against her.

<<Careful now. >> She teasingly warned. <Otherwise, I’ll never get to kiss you here.>> she sent him an him an image of her lips pressed against his earlobe, taking a nibble. She saw him shiver. <<Mmmm…questionable.>>

<Mara…> he warned. <Don’t go there.>

<<Go where?>> She mocked him before mentally showing him, her lips dragging down his jawline and neck, and his skin erupting in goosebumps. <<Is that what would happen if I put my lips there?...interesting.>>

When their sabers clashed again, she could feel that his block wasn’t as weighty as it had before.

<<I wonder, what about this?>> In the vision she sent over to him, her tongue came from between her lips, and drew a line straight up his chest, stopping at his nipples, where she licked each one, just nibbling slightly. On the terrain, he almost missed a swoop of her blade but ducked before it came to him. <<Oh, clearly, you liked that…but not your favourite I think.>>

<Mara?> he pleaded with her to stop.

She relented, and let him think she had let him off the hook.

<<Do you think that the final stage to become a Jedi Master is worth the temptation to the Dark Side that it offers?>>

It sounded to him, that she was backing down on her distraction technique, so he started to answer.

<I think that it would give insight, and help point out..> He swallowed because it was ironic that he should be mentioning this...< one’s vulnerabilities. The Dark side can be a mirror for your weaknesses…>

She cut him off…annoyed that the teacher was back. Alright, no mercy this time farm boy.

She flashed an image of her with her lips level with his groin, and her mouth about to descend on his hardened cock. He just about dropped his saber to the ground. <<Oh, you most certainly like my lips there, don’t you?>>

She was going to be merciless now- he had no hope to get away from this. In their sparing, she advanced more aggressive than she did before.

<<I wonder where you’d like to kiss me?>> Her voice went low in his mind.

She showed him their lips locked on each other again pursing again each other with passion. << Yes, I like it there…undoubtedly, and one of my favourites.>>

<Mara…please…stop.> he begged.

She showed him nibbling on her earlobe. <<Of course…but not my favourite.>>

The image she sent him this time, was him biting into her shoulder. <<Mmmm …I sometimes like it a little rough, is that ok?>>

In her vision, his lips had moved to her breasts, suckling her nipples and massaging her breasts with his hands. << I think about this one the most.>> her voice had gone deep and breathy in his mind.

She must admit that she was starting to get a little pent up too, talking about all the places their lips and bodies could go together. But, her body and mind were also still in the fight, and she kept her saber in readiness.

She gave him one last reprieve, and gave him a bit of a break before she was really going to hit him. <<Perhaps the option of ‘Gray Jedi’ is more the way to live? Serving neither light nor dark but just serving the public.>>

He was panting from the physical fight that she was putting in, and he still had himself guarded, with his saber ready. She could also feel a flash of anger in his senses. Did she wear him down so quickly? He still valiantly tried to answer her question.

<I don’t think the Gray Jedi were of any benefit to one particular aspect of Force use…I think that not making a clear separation between which side of the Force you’re using would cause more temptation…> He was trying really, really, hard to stay focused, but he was losing that battle too.

He brought his saber up, still in the fight. He parried, and pivoted around to meet the blow.

Little did he know that he was about to lose this battle too.

Without warning, she sent him the image of his face between her thighs, locked in the most intimate kiss he could give her. <<I know you think about this spot…your favourite, I think.>>

In the vision she sent to him, her head was thrown back, cheeks flushed as her orgasm came to her, and she was moaning his name over and over again. <<Is this what you want to hear?>>

His saber trembled in his hands, he was trying to hold on to reality as best as he could. And this was going to push him over the edge, with no mercy at all.

Out of nowhere, the alarm rang sounding the end of their sparring session. She sent one last message to him.

<<I touch myself when I think about you.>> She whispered into his mind. Her voice almost begging him to make her moan now.

“What?” he asked breathless, and ragged.

And with that, she kicked the bottom of his saber hilt out of his relaxed grip, and reached out in the Force for it.

It dawned on him that he was about to lose the fight, so he reached out for his saber, calling it back to his hand.

Their eyes locked on each other- the battle wasn’t over. His chest heaved as his sapphire eyes glared at her. Equally, she now felt her lungs heavy, and flashed her dark emerald eyes back at him.

Breaking the enchantment between them, the group of doctors began to applaud, clearly unware of the sexual tension war that had raged between them on the terrain; they had only seen the sparring session.

It took a moment before they broke their heated gaze from each other. Then the doctors approached.

Mara grabbed two water bottle and tossed one in his direction. Without even looking back he caught it smoothly.

Deek and Dr. Dram went up to Luke congratulating on a fight well fought.

“All of it…you can have all of my research…anything you need.” Dr. Dram was repeating over and over to Luke, clearly mesmerized by what he had just seen.

While Dr. Massian and Almae came over to Mara to ask her a few questions.

“Are you okay?” Almae asked. Mara nodded, still catching her breath, gulping her water down.

“Well, young lady—that was very impressive.” Dr. Massian appraised her.

Luke had downed his water, staring at her from the corner of his eye. He spoke with all of the doctors. Mara knew his repercussion would come. It was only a matter of judging if he was angry, or aroused.

The group would be breaking up for the afternoon. Luke was to usher the guests to a speeder he had ordered to take them back home. Mara said her good-byes, and hid in the corridor from the prying eyes of the press. Both she and Luke could take the back way out of the gym to avoid the press.

She walked slowly down the hallway, carrying her bag, waiting for Luke, and for the result of her attempt to distract him.

She heard his footsteps approaching her, and she sensed his energy too. She hadn’t closed herself to the Force yet, so all her senses were humming.

He was speeding to catch up to her. Three strides, and he was ahead of her, and turned around to stop and face her. He dropped his bag, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Mara! What do you think you were doing back there?” His voice was slightly louder than his normal volume. He was angry and concerned. “You could have hurt me!”

She just looked at him, and answered simply, “But I didn’t.”

Luke didn’t like that answer, so he continued. “Then why did you do that? We are supposed to be in a state of peace of mind when sparring….Calmed and centered…”

“I was calm and centered…couldn’t you feel that?” She answered nonchalantly.

“I could have hurt you!” He was angry.

“But you didn’t.” She simply said.

“I could have hurt you!” He said quieter, more scared.

“But you didn’t.” She said.

“I could have _hurt_ you.” He whispered, worried.

 “But you _didn’t_.” She whispered back.

He wasn’t responding the way that she thought he would. She thought he would be filled with desire for her, breaking through his Jedi calm at all odds.

“Enemies aren’t going to fight clean, Luke.” She rationalized to him. “There are always going to be distractions.” As a last resort, she reached out to him. <<When are you going to break that Jedi calm of yours?>> She started to walk past him.

Resisting no more, Luke grabbed her hand, pulling her to him, and capturing her lips to his, pressing them fiercely and passionately against him. His mind whispered back, trembling with fear that he would be the causing her pain. <But I could have _hurt_ you! >

It took a moment for her mind to catch up, but when it did, she responded by dropping the bag in her hands, and wrapping her arms around his neck, running her hands through his damp hair, returning his kiss with all that she felt. She sent back to him, <<But you didn’t--You wouldn’t—You would _never_ hurt me. >>

He pulled her into the alcove along the wall, pinning her up against the wall, hidden in the dim lighting, as they lips pursed against each other wildly, fulfilling the craving they shared for the touch of each other.

His mind reeled over the sensation of her mouth on his. Finally. His voice as haunting and breathless as he was. He said to her. <All of it…> He answered all the images she had sent to him during their fight. <I want you, to put your mouth on me, in all those places.> He kissed her harder and faster. <And I want to kiss you in all those places that you showed me too.> His hands slid over her body, making her shiver from the thought.

She could feel his body hardening against her, but his hungry kiss was not letting up, his mind touched her again. <And I want to moan my name like you showed me…I want it all….I want all of you.>

She didn’t think his eyes could get any darker, but when he broke off the kiss to look at her, and said into her mind, < Don’t ever doubt that.>

She wanted his lips back on her, but before she could, they both sensed it. The wave of energy coming their way. The intense feeling of urgency.

The reporters had found them, and were making the way down the long hallway.

They looked at each other with regret.

“We have to go.” He said. “You go first… I’ll hold them off.”

“Luke…I” Mara was about to speak.

“Just go…they won’t follow us if we split up….I’ll call you later.” He said. <This isn’t over.> He gave her a wicked smiled and winked.

She nodded, and made her way out. Getting into her speeder, headed home, she tried to lose them.

 Back at her apartment, the press even had the nerve to follow her into the building. Luckily the concierge had the good sense to block them. However, some of them got through.

It wasn’t until Mara was safely inside her apartment, she could sense the excitement in the hall. ‘Those bastards.’ She thought. ‘Just because they haven’t had access to us, they feel entitled to camp out.’

She calmed herself and reached out to Luke, wanting to find out if he was going through the same thing.

<They’re in my hallway too.> He answered. <I think they are staying as long as they can. But…> he hesitated. <I don’t think they saw anything…or have any proof of anything.>

<<They didn’t have proof before now and that didn’t stop them.>> She sent back.

<<I really want to see you.>> She sent over her sense of longing.

<I know…I want to see you too.> She could feel his torture too.

Throughout the evening and into the night, they each tried to see if the barrage of attention had relented. Hoping that they could each escape the confines of their homes to meet up. Sadly, it had not.

Eventually, Mara gave in, and recognized that tonight it would be impossible to see Luke again.

However, neither one of them would be getting much sleep tonight. She was excited by his kisses- the burning feeling still on her mind when sleep finally came. And she knew as sleep came, that he was still wanting her.

**

Somewhere, deep into the night, the images came to her mind. A light saber fight…green clashing on red. The fight- between Luke and Vader raging aboard the Death Star again.

Mara fought against the dream to wake herself up, but it wasn’t working. She knew how it was going to end. She could feel the cold seeping into her as the dream progressed. Getting darker and darker…colder and ice in her veins.

Vader hid in the shadows, with only his blade glowing. Slowly, the colour of his blade began to change, shifting hues, turning to a vivid magenta. The colour of the blade that Mara had as the Emperor’s Hand--

“No!” she felt herself screaming in her mind.

In the dream, she unwillingly watched as her blade clashed with Luke’s green blade, slashing wildly as it over took him. Just as her blade was about to deliver a killing blow- she heard the voice again.

_YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!_

Immediately she woke before the vision could complete itself. For the second time, in a short period, the voice was back, sending a deep shiver in to her body.

She could feel it coming into her the cold…the fear…

Forcing herself from the bed, she ran to the ‘fresher. Grabbing the sides of the Evac unit, the bile left her mouth rapidly, heaving into the bowl and trembling on the floor.

When the convulsions stopped, Mara slumped onto the cold tile, sobbing with heart ache into the night.

TBC.


	10. There’s a First for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: sometimes in life, when everything else is chaotic, you just need a bit of ‘normal’
> 
> Setting: 1 Year after “The Last Command”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’ve decided that I’m going to merge my two stories, ‘Insomnia’ and ‘A Friendly Word’ into one story. So this will be the last chapter under the title ‘Insomnia’—the new title of the entwined stories, we be called ‘Defining Destiny’…and I hope you like where I’m going with that. I know that you little smut lovers are liking this one because all y’all keep reading this story and not the other one. No judging here…I prefer smut to anything else.
> 
> Mush Warning: High volume of Mush coming your way. If you tuned in the regularly scheduled smut dosage- I’m sorry but this chapter is all MUSH.
> 
> I’d like to dedicate this chapter to my loving husband, who will lie in bed and wait for me to stop writing for the night. I’d like to say that everything that “Luke” does in here, is pure him…it’s exactly what he would do. I’m a very lucky woman.

He glanced around the hangar, making sure everything was in its place. Luke Skywalker couldn’t remember a time when he was so nervous.

It had been four days since he had seen Mara; since they had sparred in front of an audience. And four days since he had kissed her with all the passion he had in the galaxy.

When he stopped and thought about it, he could still feel her lips on him. Admittedly, he had kissed her first- he swore that he wouldn’t do it; everything was supposed to be done when she was ready, and she would make the first step. He just couldn’t take it anymore, and he cracked under the pressure of the images she had sent to him while they were sparring. None of those images were new to him; he had thought about them many times before she even showed them to him. What surprised him was that she was thinking them too.

So when he kissed her, it was natural and in the heat of the moment. What had started off as another fight between them, ended up in a passionate lip lock. And Mara wasn’t resisting; at one point she started kissing back. She was the first to want to continue to kiss him, before they were denied another chance.

The attention of the reporters and press had stopped them. And for the past few days, they had camped outside her home, her work, and had followed her everywhere she went. They were relentless. Even going so far as to send gifts to her, addressed from him, in hopes that she would open them, concealing listening devices, or tracking beacons that would report what she was up to and with whom.

Lucky for the both of them, all Mara had to do was to reach out through the Force to confirm if he had sent her anything. If not, whatever was sent to her went right into a compactor. Until reporters had a Force-sensitive person on their staff, no one would know when they were even communicating.

The second benefit to their conversations through the Force, was that he could reach out to her, any time he sensed that she wanted to talk to him. Even though Mara was confined to her home, each night they would touch their minds together, for a daily catch up on what they had been up to; sending each other warm, caressing thoughts across the distance that separated them.

However, since the day after their sparring session, Luke could feel a deep sadness in her; one that she was shielding from him, but she wasn’t doing a very good job at it. Unlike the physical contact boundaries he had placed on himself, he knew that touching the depths of her mind was absolutely forbidden if he wanted a relationship with her. Mara would reveal what she wanted him to know all in good time. She was beginning to trust him now; he would not breach that trust at cost.

He could guess at the cause of her sadness; he felt it too. He knew that in a short time that she was leaving, going back to Karrde’s camp after she testified at Lt. Bremem’s investigation, and closing down the Smuggler’s Alliance.

He had played it over and over in his head; trying to find ways to go with her. The only problem that kept nagging him was that she hadn’t asked him to join her. Luke wondered why she hadn’t but then summarized that she probably hadn’t addressed the issue with Karrde yet. Having a Jedi in tow would need lots of explaining to his clients.

Strangely, the forces of the galaxy were with him in one respect; he had friends and family who were more than willing to assist them to find ways to be together. Han had found a way to make amends for what had become known as “The Threepio Incident”, and figured out how to sneak Mara into the Solo private hangar through an entrance in the Rogues hanger– and both hangars were regularly swept for listening devices, and were restricted to the public.

Luke had sent over the key-card to the door with a vague note, with only the date and time on it. He knew when she got it because she reached out to him immediately, asking about the card. He confirmed it was from him, and tried to be as vague as the card was about its intention.

Luke asked Wedge to coordinate the changing of the floor shift so that she wouldn’t be seen going through or leaving by the doorway. He asked one more favor of his friend, to show Mara were the door was. Wedge said it would be his honor to help out.

Luke checked his chrono; it was almost time. He looked around the hangar one more time, just to make sure everything was perfect. He had been on lots of first dates before, but none of those dates were with someone he truly cared about. Although he had to admit that they were going a little backwards on this, he was looking forward to his “official” first date with Mara. He sincerely hoped that she would like it too.

Artoo chirped in the corner to him. “Yes, she’ll be here any moment.” He called over to the little droid. “Just remember to be nice to her.” He got a hoot and whistle from the little astromech, confirming his agreement.

He was watching the corner of the hangar where the door was, and just on time, the door silently opened, and she walked through.

To him, after not seeing her for several days, she looked absolutely beautiful. She never had to do anything to be spectacular, even in a simple tunic and her hair braided off to the side, she looked radiant. It took everything in Luke not to rush over, take her in his arms and press his lips to Mara. He held his composure, and waited for her to come to him.

Mara looked around the cleaner-than-normal hangar, with the _Falcon_ and his X-wing parked off to the side, leaving a large open area. She ducked under the X-wing to come face to face with the smiling Jedi.

“Good Evening” Luke said, swallowing nervously.

“Good Evening” Mara looked around, waiting for the world to drop on her. “What is this?”

“Well,” He began, “It occurred to me, that we have never had a date…let alone a ‘first date’.” He beamed at her. “And given our present situation, I thought that I’d make one.”

Her face blushed, and she looked down, then back up to him, smiling. Luke wasn’t sure but he thought he saw her eyes get a little moist.

He stepped towards her, and presented her with a single yellow rose with ever a slight tinge of red on its petals. “Artoo, now!” he called off to the droid in the corner.

The lights dimmed in the hanger, and little droid projected a starlight evening on the ceiling, and in the distance, soft music started to play.

Mara looked around and gasped, and Luke came closer. “Is it ok? Do you like it?” He asked nervously. So many things were a fine line for her, sometimes he didn’t know on which ones he was treading.

She gingerly took the rose from him. It was then that he noticed that her hands were quivering. She brought the rose to her face and inhaled, smelling the sweet fragrance appreciatively. At last she found the words to speak, her voice trembled. “I’ve never been on a first date before.”

“Me neither.” He admitted. He chuckled, “I had to ask around on what people do on a first date.” Mara looked at him incredulously, and then began to relax. He continued, “It turns out that most people go for dinner and a holofilm.”

She nodded.

“Right this way, my lady…our date awaits.” He offered his arm, and she slipped hers comfortably into his.

Mara looked around at the starlight canopy, and ahead of them was a candlelit table, dressed very elegantly; as if it were in a very sophisticated restaurant, but slightly overdressed for a hangar.

When they approached the table, he held out her chair for her. He could sense that she was still stunned by what he had done, and maybe a little impressed.

She sat down, and Luke gently tucked in her chair behind her. “May I offer you some wine?” Luke asked, soundly more dignified than he felt. He motioned off to the side where two bottles were chilling. Mara nodded.

“Would you like Hapan White or Hapan Red?”

It took a moment for Mara to find her voice; this was all so overwhelming. “Hapan White, please.” She whispered.

“A fine choice.” He winked at her.

Luke poured two glasses and came back to the table. Sitting across from her, the candlelight made her porcelain skin glow, and her eyes were alive with their brilliance. He had to bring his mind back not to stare at her.

“So, we should toast in honour of something.” He said as he raised his own glass.

Mara was starting to relax more. “Alright, what should we toast to?” She asked.

“I don’t know if you’re aware of it, but it is exactly one year plus a day since Wayland, today.” He said.

“You want us to toast to insane Jedi clones?”

“No” He mock glared, “I wanted to toast to what a change a year can make. To us.” He smiled and offered his glass.

“To us.” She said and gently touched her glass to his; she genuinely smiled before taking a sip of her wine.

Luke was playing along with his ‘first date’ concept. “So I hear the service in this place isn’t the greatest, but the food more than makes up for it.”

“Oh” Mara smiled coyly at him. “And what’s on the menu tonight?”

“I’m glad you asked.” He was very proud of himself as he continued. “We have some lovely Chinalik Roast with a side of turniks…then there’s grilled Tan’tiknik with n’gwar roots…and last but not least, some poached Vinray with a side magpune which the chef is hoping he didn’t overcook.”

She snorted softly. “The grilled Tan’tiknik sounds delicious; I think I’ll have that.”

“Good choice…very good choice.” Luke called out, “Oh waiter, we’re ready to order.”

Artoo pop out his third wheel and rolled right over. “The lady would like to have the grilled Tan’tiknik, and I will have the Chinalik Roast.” The little droid bleeped an affirmative, and then what sounded like a question. Luke turned to her, “Oh yes, I almost forgot…would you like a soup or salad to start? – we have a fine roasted red vornkeet soup; very tasty.”

“I’d prefer the salad.” Mara said quietly.

“Salad it is for the lady, and I will have the soup. Thank you waiter.” Artoo whistled and then rolled off to the corner.

With the meal ordered, Luke began what he thought a first date should be. “Well, I’ve been thinking lately that you and I seem to know a lot about each but we never really covered the basics.” He paused and looked at her, grinning pleasantly. “So I was able to find a list of things that people talk about on first dates.”

Mara took another sip of her wine. “Ok, I’m game. What have you got?”

“Ok, this is good.” He turned and brought out his data pad. “I made a list.” Finding the right section, he started with, “So what’s your favourite colour?”

Humouring him because of all the effort he had put in, she decided she would take his attempt at normalcy seriously. “Well, I guess people seem to think I like green a lot, but in truth, my favourite colour is purple.”

“Really?” he answered, “I would have figured green too. I had no idea.”

“What’s yours?” because in all honesty, she had no idea.

“I’m glad you asked.” He liked that she was playing along with him. “Everyone thinks it’s blue, but actually, it’s green.”

“Green?” she asked. “Why green?”

“I grew up around so much sand and beige that when I finally saw a jungle or a forest – the colour just seemed so much more alive to me.” He explained. “Why do you like purple?”

“I remember to going to an animal sanctuary once, in the spring time, and I saw the Rewmiks nesting…they’re feathers where starting to turn colour for the season…they were all sorts of hues of purple…it was so beautiful.” She shrugged.

He smiled. “Ok, next question…What’s your favourite animal?”

She turned it on him, “What’s yours?”

Luke nodded, and said, “A Krayt Dragon…I used to watch them from a far…so big and dangerous, but when left alone, they were amazing to watch. I held a baby one once.”

“Really? That must have been amazing.” She was truly interested in what he was saying. The simplest things can have a deeper meaning to them. “My favourite is the Tagoons. I used to watch them play in the cages for hours…they were so cute; all furry and had the cutest curled up tails.”

He beamed back at her. This was a side of her that he knew nobody else got to see.

Artoo came back singing to himself, with a salad and a bowl of soup outstretched on a delivery platform in front of him. Luke took the salad off, and placed it in front of Mara, then placed the soup in front of himself.

“This looks delicious.” She said. “Where did you find this place?” She was wrecking her mind for the past day as to what he was up to, and now that she was here, she was trying to figure out how he managed this.

He was playing along with the ‘date theme’ and tried to explain without being direct about it. “Oh, Han recommended it…and Leia gave me directions to it.”

Translation: The Solo’s helped.

“Remind me to thank them for the recommendation.” Mara said before starting her salad. “So what’s the next question on your list?”

“Right.” He said, after swallowing a bit of his soup. “Next question; what is your favourite type of music?”

In between bites of her salad, she said, “I like a lots of different types…classical, modern, dance. I guess it’s because I wasn’t very good at playing music so I decided I should learn to enjoy as many types as I could.”

“You play a musical instrument?” he asked, surprised, but then again, though not really; she had so many talents, it wouldn’t be hard to believe that she could have this one too.

“Well, I took classes to learn to play the frume. I wasn’t very good at it, and it hurt my lips. I gave it up after a year. I had no talent for it. But I loved going to the symphony and I still watch the frume player if I can.” She smiled. “What about you?”

“I like just about anything out there.” He smiled. “I don’t know much about the symphony but I’ve always wanted to go.” He took a sip of his soup before continuing. “I used to go listen to the Cantina band in Tosche station quite a bit. I wanted to be a garrutar player.”

She looked at him in slight shock, but he continued. “I figured it was a way to meet girls.” He winked.

She laughed. This was really nice, just the two of them. If it was anyone else, she would be bored to tears, but he was being so sweet.

He was almost done with his soup, and she was starting to push around her salad on the plate, when Artoo rolled back up. It bleeped a question to him, and he replied, “Yes, Artoo, I think we’re done with this course.” It beeped a few more times, after Luke put the plates back on its serving tray. He turned to her, “Dinner is going to be a few more minutes; the chef wants everything to be just right. Can I pour you more wine?”

“Yes, please.” Mara finished a quick sip before handing the glass over. “Can I see this list of yours? Maybe there’ something that I want to know about you?”

“Of course.” He handed over the pad, and she read while he poured the wine.

“Ok, here’s one.” Having found a question that she was happy with. “If you had to go on a vacation..” she snorted a bit at the idea of ever getting one of those, “where would you go and why?”

“Hmmm….” He thought about it for a moment. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever taken a vacation. I wonder what that would be like?”

“It was on the list- so it must be something people talk about.” She smiled.

“I guess so.” He said. “I’ve been a few places with the Rebellion, but we really didn’t get to see the sites of any of them- I would probably pick the place where I was being least shot at.” He chuckled, “But if I had to pick, I would really go back to Yavin- and I’m looking forward to going there soon. It was really peaceful when I got a chance to look around. There’s this lake that’s so clear, you can see right down to the bottom. And there’s this flower that blooms there, and the scent just wafts through the jungle.”

“I guess I’d pick Nag’ash.” She said, and he raised an eyebrow. “They have a dance festival every year with a large carnival. I love looking at the holos of it. It just looks like a celebration of colour and fun. I could just lose myself there for a bit, with no concerns.” She thought about it for a moment, “I am curious to see Yavin. I heard it was beautiful.”

“It is.” He was extremely happy that things were going well so far. “What’s your next question?”

She looked down the list, enjoying this part. “Alright, here’s an interesting one… if you could pick any profession other than the one you have, what would it be, and why?—you first.”

He sat back in his chair. “Wow, you pick the ones that require thinking…” He thought about it, “I suppose I would be a mechanic of some sort. I’ve always been good at repairing things. It’s like I can see inside them, and see what’s wrong with it- then fix it. Besides, when I’m done, I feel like I’ve accomplished something with no loose ends that need clearing up later.” He paused, “And you? –I’ll bet you would want to be a dancer or an artist of some type?”

She gave him a strange look. “What makes you say that?”

“Well,” Luke began to defend his reasoning. “I see the way you appreciate artistic things, and you’re so graceful, it would just make sense.”

“I thought about it for a bit.” Mara admitted. “Being a dancer is meant for a younger person, and there’s so much more training needed for it. It’s not that I don’t appreciate it, but all things considered, I think I would have liked to be a teacher.”

“Really?” Luke asked, surprised again by her.

“Yes, when I hear Dr. Massian or the Terratiques talk, I think I would have enjoyed teaching.” She paused, but felt comfortable continuing, “I have a lot of useless information in my head- it would be nice to get it out every once and a while.”

From the corner, there was a ~ping!~. He looked back then, turned to her. “Sounds like dinner is ready.”

“Smells like it too.” The sumptuous aroma wafted in their direction. <<Did you cook this too?>> She asked through the Force.

“I wish.” He said. “I’m not that good of a cook. I mean, I can cook pretty simple things, and not much more than for one person. I should have spent more time in the kitchen with Aunt Beru, given how much I like to eat.”

“Not me,” Mara said. “When I had time on my hands, I used to hide out in the palace kitchen. I loved watching the pastry chefs…making spun sugar, and decorating cakes. I also loved watching them make different meals; the more intricate, the better. I actually really enjoy cooking.”

Artoo came up to the table with the two dinners on his serving tray. Luke placed her plate in front of her, then served himself, also placing some fresh bread on the table.

Mara turned to the droid. “Thank you Artoo. Did you get a polish for tonight?” The droid bleeped an affirmative, and if it was possible, it felt like it was blushing as the droid wobbled from side to side like he was dancing, before it wheeled away.

Luke chuckled. “I think he has a crush on you now.”

She smiled, and looked down at her plate, and how well it was presented. It came back to her just how work he had put into the night, and all for her. She had to blink several times to stop her eyes from tearing up again. When she was ready, she said, “It looks delicious.”

“I hope you like it.” He didn’t have to try this hard, but he was eager for her to enjoy the night.

Mara cut into her Tan’tiknik, observing that it wasn’t over done, and as she bit into it, the flavour was more than she expected. She swallowed, “This is amazing Luke.”

“I’m glad you like it. Leia recommended the restaurant.” Luke commented.

“No,” she stopped and reached her hand across the table to ask to hold his hand. He took her fine fingers in his, and looked as he reached out to her. <<I meant, all of this.>> Mara reached out to him. <<This is incredible…it’s almost too much.>> She blushed again, and looked away for a moment. <<Nobody has ever done something like this for me.>>

He reached back. <You’re worth it….every bit of it.> He blushed back. <I should have thought of something like this before now.>

<<No, its just perfect.>> she withdrew her hand to continue the meal.

“So, the next question…” He started again. “How many languages do you speak, and do you have a favourite?”

She had taken another bite while he was asking, so she swallowed before replying. “I don’t know. I have several that I speak fluently, and I understand more than I speak. I don’t really feeling confident speaking them, though. I’ll take any practice when I can get. If I was to pick one, it would be Ingcha. I like the way it flows off the tongue.”

“Ok, here’s the test part.” He teased. “Give me a phrase in Ingcha?”

“You’re on!” She met his challenge. “May itshe oombae t’say gwing na misputa icht nam tee shookt.”

Impressed, he asked. “What does it mean?”

“It’s a traditional toast.” Mara was proud that she remembered all of it. “It basically means ‘if you have the courage to live, then live well’.” Before taking another bite, “And you?”

“I didn’t have much of chance to learn many languages growing up. Out of necessity, I learn to understand Jawa, and how to recognise how the Tuskens communicate. I wish I had learned Bosce, it could have really helped out on the farm. But if you really want an answer,” he cringed before answering, “Huttese…I speak Huttese.”

She looked taken aback by that. “Really?” A little surprised that he would have learned such a thing. Huttese was considered a pretty nasty language and few people chose to actually speak it other than Hutts.

“Yeah well,” He seemed embarrassed by it. “It was great for swearing. There’s nothing more satisfying than letting a Huttese swear fly.”

“Well?” She asked. “Don’t I get to hear some? – let one rip…I think my dainty ears can take it.”

“Ok, you’ve been warned…it’s not pretty.” Luke prepared himself by taking a deep breath, then let out. “Doompa, Dopa-maskey, Dopa-meeky, Karking Fierfek!”

“Wow” she said, “That was an impressive tirade….translation, please?”

“Essentially?” He explained in between bites, “It means ‘low-down, two-faced, double crossing, gods-damned’…well ‘Fierfek’ there isn’t really a translation for that one, but it’s not good.”

“I see.” Mara chuckled, but was still impressed that he got it all out.

“I think I like yours better.” Luke said. “I still sound like an irate farmer.” He grimaced.

“Ok, here’s one that’s not on the list.” She waited a moment for him to finish his mouthful. “Did you really hate farming? –you seem to talk about it every so often, that makes me think that you didn’t hate as much as you profess that you did.”

“I guess it wasn’t the farming that I didn’t like.” He wanted to be as honest with her as he could. “It was more of the isolation. Farming didn’t help that there could be a lot of down time when you realized just how isolated we were.” He didn’t mind talking about it, but it really bothered him when he was younger. “And then there was the struggle to keep things afloat, and not fall prey to the Hutts. We didn’t always have the greatest growing seasons, it was a struggle sometimes. And Uncle Owen was a proud man- he didn’t like to accept help from anyone. It wasn’t until I got bit older, and was able to make some money for myself by travelling around and fixing other farmer’s evaporators, that things started to get better.”

She nodded, and accepted what he had said at face value. Luke never hid anything from her. “I felt isolated too, growing up.” She swallowed, and decided to change the subject. “I think your list asks about nicknames…and I never did get an explanation for yours…Wormie?” She looked at him curiously.

Luke openly cringed. “You would have to remember that one….there was another one too… ‘Skywhiner’.” He offered.

“Nope, I think the first one has a more interesting story…besides I can already guess where ‘Skywhiner’ comes from.” Mara teased.

He mock-glared across the table at her gentle ribbing. “Ok, the guys I used to hang with at Toshe Station were always wrestling…and I was small for my age…and when they tried to put me into a hold or a lock, I used to be able to wiggle out of it easily…so they called me ‘Wormie’. It was too bad that it stuck when I grew older.”

She giggled at the thought of him using his size as an advantage.

“No fair.” He whined slightly- then remembering how he got his second nickname. “Your turn! What was yours?”

It was Mara’s turn to mock-glare across the table at him. “There were a few…most of them had to do with my hair… ‘Red’… ‘Tuppeet Top’ …I had one governess who called me ‘Button’ which I liked. I was small for my age too.”

“Button?” he asked, “that’s adorable.” Thinking of the cutest little redhead girl, with curly, unruly hair.

She didn’t even feel the need to threaten him not to repeat it.

Dinner was winding down, and Artoo came back to the table to take away their plates. “I hope you don’t mind, but, we have hot chocolate lava cake for dessert….to share?” Luke asked.

“That sounds really good.” She agreed.

“More wine?” He asked, and she nodded. He topped off her glass and then, his own too. “You know, I never had chocolate before I came here. Lando got me hooked on it. I once ate so much that I made myself sick….but I still like it.”

“My craving of choice is drizzleberries.” Mara confessed. “When they’re in season, I can’t stop eating them…I’ll put them on anything and everything.”

Luke mentally filed that information for use at later time.

Artoo returned with the cake, and Luke placed it in between them.

“It’s very hot.” He warned. “But this should cool it off a bit before we enjoy it.” He pierced the top of the cake and the chocolate sauce erupted from the center, steaming.

 “While we wait, here’s the next question…” He was trying to bring the conversation back to all the things that he didn’t know about her. “And since this goes along with the theme of celebrating the past year; what are you most proud of that you achieved this year?”

“Your turn to ask the harder questions?” She asked before taking a sip of her wine.

“No avoiding it.” Luke argued. “Do you want me to answer it first?”

“No, I can handle it.” Mara said. “I guess I’m proud of the work that I’ve done with the Smuggler’s Alliance. It was good to get some of the tariffs and restriction lifted on a lot of goods. It turned some of the smaller groups from being marginalized, and forced to hide, to be able to become legitimate Traders rather than Smugglers.” She looked down and paused before continuing. “I’m proud of the Jedi training that I’ve been able to do with you. I’m not as afraid of my power as I once was. I know I still have a lot to learn and to let go of, but I know I’m making steps.” When she looked up, her eyes were watering bit, and her voice quivered. “And I’m proud that I got to know you better.” She blinked rapidly after her statement.

Luke placed his hand in the middle of the table, and she reached across to place her hand in his. He smiled before he added his list. “I’m very proud of the help I was able to give the War Orphan Association – it felt good to help people directly, and it helped me come to terms with some things in my life.” He paused before continuing with his own thoughts. “I’m proud that I feel I’m finally on track with the Jedi, and continuing my own training. I didn’t know how much I was missing- it’s very humbling to admit where there are gaps.” He was looking at the hands on the table. “And I’m very, very glad that I’ve gotten to know you better too.” Luke looked at her with pure crystal eyes, and gently rubbed the back of her hand.

He resisted the urged to further reach across the table and kiss her at the very moment – there will be time later. Instead, he took his fork, and broke off a piece of the cake, and offered it to her. He watched as her mouth opened for the morsel, and closed over the fork, and pulled back.

Mara closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the flavour, and nodded in appreciation. “Mmmm…that’s good.” She said.

“Yeah?” He picked a piece for himself, and sampled it too. He rolled his eyes, with mouthful said. “Mmmm…Yes it is.”

It didn’t take a few more bites of the rich dessert for them to admit that they were done. Artoo removed the plate, and Luke got up from the table, and offered Mara his hand.

“Now this is the part of the date where we have a starlit walk to the holo-theatre.” He offered.

Mara snorted slightly, but indulged him. He swung their hands between them as he led her to a sofa chaise he had set up, and a big white drape on the wall in the corner.

<<You had a sofa in a hangar?>> She asked to him.

<Well, Han spent some time here while Leia was pregnant.> He gave her a look. <He has since learned better.>

The sofa was covered with a soft bantha blanket, and off to the side, he had premade some snacks, as if she would be hungry after that meal. She heard Artoo wheel up behind them as she got comfortable on the sofa. Mara slipped off her boots and propped her feet up on the footrest in front of her.

“So, for your viewing pleasure, we have several options to select from.” Luke presented her with three different holofilms- all of them she hadn’t seen yet. She picked the humorous romantic comedy, thinking it would suit the mood of the evening best.

“You heard the lady...” He motioned to Artoo, and popped the disk into the droid. The droid’s dome swiveled and the projection came up on the wall.

Luke dropped down on the sofa beside her, slid of his boots, and put his feet up beside hers on the footrest. “Did you want a blanket?—the hangar can get a little cold.” He asked.

Mara knew he was being polite, and nodded. He produced another soft bantha blanket and placed it over her outstretched legs, to keep her warm. She repositioned it to cover him too.

The holofilm started, and Luke tried for the one dating moves that he had always wanted to try. He mimicked a yawn and stretched out his arms, and resting one of his arms around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. To his surprise, she didn’t move away but snuggled closer to him as the film started.

As the story of the film went, it was pretty generic – boy meets girl- they have issues…some of the moments made both of them chuckled together. Luke could feel Mara snuggling closer and closer into him as the film went along, until her head was on his shoulder, and he could nuzzle his cheek into the top of her hair.

It came to point in the film when the protagonists finally reveal their feelings for each other. While the characters on the screen were having their own issues, Mara slowly, up turned her head.

Luke looked down to gaze into her eyes. Seeing those emerald orbs looking at him, he was surprised when she closed them, and came towards him, placing the softest, tender kiss on his lips. He loved the way her lips felt, so soft, gently pushing against his own.

When the kiss broke, his hand came up to stroke her cheek, and she nuzzled back down on his shoulder. She felt glorious in his arms. He could get used to this, forever. He had realized how much smaller she was than him. Her petite frame had all the right curves in the right places, but she, in fact was quite small. He thought about the number of times that her size was deceptive and how physically strong she was. When he truly thought about it, she was strong in just about every facet, and not just her body, but in her spirit as well. Even with that strength, he liked having her this close- it meant that she didn’t need him, but she wanted to be with him.

The holofilm continued, but in the end, the couple made it through their obstacles to be with each other, happily. Luke was a sucker for happy endings, and he wanted to take one more opportunity to kiss her. He gently stroked her cheek and when she looked up at him, he descended to give her another soft kiss, not wanting any more than she was willing to give him.

She hummed slightly as he pulled away, and her dreamy eyes opened.

His chrono took the most inopportune time to chime. He sighed heavily. “I hate to break up the evening.” Almost whispering.

Mara looked at him questioningly.

He shook his head. “I would really like this night to continue, but Wedge has arranged things so that no one will see you leaving for the next ten minutes.” He looked deep into her eyes. “I really don’t want this to end.”

Her eyes pleaded with him as it was clear that she didn’t want to leave either. “I thought The Rogues were super-secretive?”

“They are.” He agreed, but reluctantly put his boots back on, and got up from the sofa. “But maintenance staff isn’t.” He watched as she put her boots back on too, then held out a hand to bring her up. “And I don’t want anything to ruin this for us. It doesn’t mean we can’t do this again, or meet more often. We can still have training sessions, you know.”

“Alright.” Mara capitulated to his reasoning. “I have to agree with that, but I don’t have to like it.”

They walked hand in hand past the table, making their way slowly to the adjoining door. Luke stopped and went to the table to retrieve the rose for her. Once in her hands, she brought it to her nose again, and he could see how much the night had meant to her.

As they got to the door, he sensed that she had a moment of desperation, and turned to him. Not wanting the night to end without the way a good first date should, Mara reached up and kissed him, strong and passionately, telling him wordlessly that everything that he did tonight was perfect.

Silently, the doors opened behind her. Coming back from reality, she slowly pulled away from him and his irresistible lips. Mara turned back to the door, and she passed through them, she turned back one more time to smile at him; and doors slowly closed.

That night, back at his apartment, he could check ‘had a successful first date’ off his list of things he had not done before. He slept with a constant smile on his face.

TBC


End file.
